A Roll Of The Dice
by Northern-Southern Belle
Summary: Amy is shocked when a movement starts in the magical world for witches and warlocks to marry people from other species, making her relationship with Klaus less taboo. But not everyone accepts this, and soon, their daughter Savannah, Jonathan, Marcel, and Susanna, among others are caught up in a war for their lives. Sequel to Shadows Of The Past, crossover with The Beauty Within.
1. A Shift Of Power

Disclaimer: Only Plot and characters belong to me!

"Guess what, Daddy?" Savannah asked Klaus.

"What, darling?" Klaus asked as he plotted revenge for Amy's latest prank: putting potion in his shampoo that made him lose all his hair. Though he and Amy were still having difficulties, things had improved enough that they were doing only non-lethal pranks to one another, as he'd told Elijah before.

"Jonathan and I are pretend married!" She burst out with a smile.

"When did that happen?" Klaus asked.

"When you sent me to live with him," Savannah replied. She twisted her mouth. "Where did all your hair go?"

"Your mother made it disappear," Klaus replied through his teeth. He wanted to say something about Jonathan and Savannah being fake married, but he couldn't focus.

"I can help!" Savannah cried and zapped a clown wig on his head. "There. That's better," she said with a smile.

"Yes," Klaus muttered through his teeth. "Thank you for your help."

"You're welcome!" Savannah replied with a grin and scampered from the room.

"How's your father doing?" Amy asked. "Is he still upset about his hair?"

"Yes, but I helped him with that," Savannah replied with a grin.

"And how did you do that?" Amy asked.

"I zapped him up a wig!" Savannah replied. "It's lots of colors!"

Amy burst out laughing. "Are you joking with me, Savannah Audrey?"

"No, I'm not!" Savannah replied. Amy headed with her to the bathroom, the door of which was still closed. She knocked on it and called out to her husband, "How about you let me see your new hair?"

"Not a chance in hell," Klaus replied. "Go away!"

"If I promise to give you your hair back, will you come out?" Amy asked.

"And you look very nice!" Savannah added.

"I look like a clown!" Klaus corrected.

"But at least you're not bald!" Savannah pointed out.

Finally, Amy opened the door by magic just because she could, and when she saw Klaus, she burst out laughing. "That-that wig looks good on you," she said when she could get a breath.

"I'm glad you approve," Klaus replied bitterly. "Fix my hair, _now. _Then, I'm going for a drive."

"Can I come too?" Savannah asked.

"No," Klaus replied. "I want to be alone."

Feeling pity for her husband, Amy zapped his hair back to normal, he grabbed his keys from the kitchen, and left the house, driving to Adrian and Helene's.

* * *

"Well, look who it is!" Adrian cried when he opened the door. "It's been awhile since we heard from you, Dad!"

"Yes, sorry about that," Klaus replied. "I've been busy. But things have happened that have made me really desire your company all of a sudden."

"Why?" Helene asked. "What happened?" She was playing with Liam, who abandoned her to come sit on his grandfather's lap.

"Well," Klaus began, "Amy and I have been playing little tricks on each other as of late, harmless pranks, you know, and her latest one is that she zapped away all my hair."

"Well, your hair is looking very full now," Helene observed.

"That's because I think she took pity on me and gave it all back," Klaus replied. "But Adrian, there are times when I feel like you did."

"Well, whatever you do, don't get mad and leave," Adrian replied. "It's not a good decision."

"Oh, I'm not mad enough to do _that_," Klaus assured Adrian. "I just need to find a good way to get her back. Which, considering that she's a witch, is kind of...difficult."

"Well, why don't you just say you're sorry for whatever you did, then, and it will stop?" Helene suggested.

"You know that I don't like to be the one to apologize," Klaus said, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Oh, all right," Helene replied. "It was just a suggestion."

"Don't take this the wrong way," Klaus told her. "But sometimes, living with a witch can be so fucking difficult if you're not one yourself!"

Helene chuckled. "Apparently, only you think so," she said. "There seems to be a movement going on now with a small group of witches and warlocks where they marry people of other species and humans, even. Mom encourages it, even though Daddy tells her to be careful cause it might get her into trouble."

"How considerate of your mother," Klaus replied. "And just think, that mindset began when she and your father supported you and Adrian being together, even though they were both scared as hell of the idea at the time."

"Which I don't get," Adrian replied. "It wasn't _that_ bad!"

"Well, except for our twenty-year fight," Helene replied. "But other than that, we've been _damn_ good!"

Just then, Liam dropped his toy on the floor. "Damn it!" He swore.

Helene's eyes widened. "Liam," she remonstrated. "What did we say about repeating words Daddy says when he's angry?"

"Not to," Liam replied, looking at his mother with innocent blue eyes."

"Exactly," Helene said as her son zapped his toy up from the floor and right into his hand.

"Well, isn't that a neat trick?" Klaus asked, ruffling his grandson's hair.

"It's simple, compared to a lot of things, but he's learning very quickly," Helene said with a grin.

"And thank god I'm prepared for it this time," Adrian replied. "What about Savannah? How's she doing with her magic?"

"Oh, fine," Klaus sighed. "She's just good enough to help her mother with this little battle of ours, but I'm sure I can bring her back from the dark side." He paused. "You mind if I stay here while I think about how to do that?"

* * *

Marcel gave a start as he walked through his apartment door and saw Susanna sitting on the sofa with a bowl of popcorn, and watching TV. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I came to visit," Susanna replied. She was nine years old now and becoming more precocious every day. "We got out of school early today."

"Do your parents know you're here?" Marcel asked. "Because we said you had to tell your parents before you came and visited, remember?"

"Yes, I told them!" Susanna replied irritably. "You always ask me that question. Can't you just be glad to see me?"

"Of course I'm glad to see you," Marcel assured her. "It's just that..."

"Just that what?" Susanna asked.

"Never mind," Marcel replied. "What are you watching? And scoot over. I want some popcorn!" They were watching TV, and Savannah was rooting around in the sofa for change when all of a sudden, she pulled something out of the cushions and stared at it, wide eyed.

"What's this?" She asked, holding up the lacy, white bra for Marcel to see. "Is it yours?"

"No," Marcel asked and snatched it away. "It belongs to a friend of mine. I'll give it to her when she comes over later."

"What time is she coming over?" Susanna asked.

Marcel watched as it began to darken outside. "In an hour or two. We can watch a couple more shows and then you have to go home."

"But _why_?" Susanna whined. "Why can't we just watch TV together?"

"Because Stella and I won't be watching TV, Marcel replied through his teeth. "I have other things in mind."

"What sort of things?" Susanna asked.

"Nothing you need to know about," Marcel replied. He tried to get her to watch TV again, but all she wanted to do was talk about his date with Stella. And she was even still around when when Stella showed up and rang the doorbell. Marcel opened the door, knowing full well that Susanna was behind him. "Marcel!" Stella cried, pushing her raven hair out of her big, gray eyes. "What do you have in mind for us today?"

Before Marcel could say anything, Susanna stuck out her arm of the hand that was holding the bra. "Is this yours?" She asked. "Did you leave this here?"

"Yes!" Stella replied as Marcel fumed. She took the bra and put it in her purse. "I was looking for that yesterday."

"You left it in the sofa!" Susanna informed her.

"Who's this?" Stella asked Marcel.

"I'm Susanna," Susanna replied. "Nice to meet you!"

"Well, isn't that nice that you've met!" Marcel said with a forced grin. "Susanna has to go home now, don't you, Susanna?"

"No," Susanna shook her head and looked at Stella again. "I can do magic. Wanna see?"

"No," Marcel replied. "There's no time for that. Go home!"

Susanna gave him a look. "Okay, then, Mr. Meanie pants! I'll go home. Goodbye!"

"Bye!" Marcel replied, then turned to Stella with a grin as he helped her off with her coat. "I have some wine chilling," he said. When they were both in the living room, he grinned. "Would you like a glass?"

"Sure," Stella grinned. "And would you get me some blood, too? I haven't fed yet today."

"Of course," Marcel replied. "Coming right up."


	2. Coming Out Of The Shadows

"You don't have to worry about Marcel and me," Susanna tried to reassure her father. "He has a girlfriend. Her name is Stella and she's a vampire."

"But I _do_ have to worry," James told her. "What do you think I am, some sort of idiot? You have a crush on him, don't you? And I bet the first chance you get, you're gonna turn his girlfriend into a cow or something."

"I would not!" Susanna replied, looking offended. "Give me some credit, would you?"

James sighed. "I don't know," he said. "Between you and your brother, I think I have a lot to worry about."

"Why me, though?" Susanna asked. "I have Rusty! If Marcel tried to pull anything, Rusty would bite him!"

"He better," James replied, just as Lenora strode in, having overheard the conversation. "So Rusty will protect you from Marcel," she said. "But who will protect Marcel from_ you_?"

"He doesn't need to be protected from me!" Susanna said, looking offended. "I'm a good girl!"

"Well, I hope you keep thinking that way and don't end up like your brother," James replied. "Going through all that silliness with Maggie when there are so many other girls around."

"_What_ silliness with Maggie?" Susanna asked.

"Your father found them kissing on the boat the other day," Lenora said.

"Oh!" Susanna grinned. "How nice!"

"No, it is _not _nice," James replied testily. "It's terrible!"

"Why?" Susanna asked. "Maggie's a good person!"

"Yes, but she's your aunt!" James replied. "At least I think she is. You're related to her somehow, and so it's not good for him to be in a relationship with her."

"Well, I'm not related to Marcel," Susanna replied. "Does that mean that sometime in the future, I can be in a relationship with him?"

"It would take pretty extraordinary circumstances for me to allow that," James replied. "So you just let Marcel be happy with his girlfriend and find some other way to occupy your time."

* * *

Susanna wanted to do her best to obey her father for the moment, so instead of going to Marcel's the next day, she just called him instead.

"Where are you?" He asked. "I expected to find you here, like usual."

"Daddy said I couldn't come today," Susanna replied. "I'm gonna do like he says for awhile, and when he forgets, I'll come again. But why do you miss me? I bet you and Stella do stuff."

"Of course we do," Marcel replied. "But you and she aren't the same. She doesn't watch cartoons with me."

"Well, like I told you," Susanna replied. "You'll see me again. Just not for a little while."

"All right," Marcel replied. "If that's how it has to be."

"It does," Susanna replied. "I'm sorry."

"That's okay," Marcel replied. "It's not your fault." He paused. "What if we met with Jonathan and Savannah?" He asked. "She's staying at his house now. Your father couldn't object to that, could he?"

"No," Susanna replied. "I don't think so."

"Good," Marcel replied. "I'll see what I can arrange."

* * *

"So your mom and dad are letting you live with Jonathan?" Susanna asked Savannah when she and Marcel arrived at Jonathan's.

"Yes," Savannah replied. "It's cause Mom is mad about Aunt Selina and doesn't want me to see."

"Your mother is still mad about that?" Marcel asked. "Why? All your dad did was introduce her to me."

"Apparently, he sounded too happy when he did it, though," Savannah replied. "That's what Mommy says."

"Well, I'm sure your father didn't mean anything by it," Marcel assured her.

"I wonder if my parents would let me live with you if _they _were fighting," Susanna said to Marcel. "I would like that. We could watch cartoons all day, and I could show you my magic!"

"Well, why don't you show it to me now, since we're all here?" Marcel suggested.

"And then it's my turn cause I can do magic too!" Savannah replied.

Marcel chuckled at Savannah. "Always needing to be the center of attention," he said. "Just like your daddy."

Savannah gave him a look and then went to sit next to Jonathan as Susanna went to stand in front of them and began doing basic magic, like levitating some of the toys Savannah had left on the floor.

"Wow," Marcel replied, and clapped when Susanna brought the toys back down to the floor.

"That's not so impressive," Savannah whispered. "I can do that."

"Shhh!" Jonathan chided her. "Now be nice."

"Okay," Savannah replied and hugged him. "I'm sorry."

"You'll get your turn in a little while," he said. "Just be patient, even though that's not what you're best at."

Savannah did her best to heed Jonathan's words and was silent until Susanna finished her presentation. She let Marcel praise Susanna for a time until she got up and took her turn.

"Everybody look at me!" She commanded. When all attention was on her, she began changing the colors of the walls in the room, and, to Jonathan's amazement, even made it rain outside. "Where in the world did you learn how to do that?" He asked. "Controlling the weather takes enormous power!"

Savannah yawned. "That's probably why I'm so sleepy all of a sudden. I'm going to bed now." She dragged herself to her room with Jonathan following behind so he could tuck her in and turn off her lights. Then, when he came back, he said to Marcel and Susanna, "What would you like to do now?"

* * *

"You're not gonna believe this!" Amy cried as she came running into her and Klaus' room and to his surprise, gave him a big kiss.

"What?" Klaus asked dizzily. "What happened?"

"Witches and warlocks are beginning to marry people from other species!" Amy exclaimed. "Sure, it's not many people doing it yet, and the article that talks about it is purely derisive, but at least it's _happening_!"

"Really?" Klaus asked. "So what does that mean?"

"It means I don't have to feel like a freak of nature anymore for not marrying a warlock!" Amy cried. "I can take you to meet friends of mine and no one can say a thing!"

"Now hold on a minute," Klaus told her. "Before you start parading me in front of your friends, don't you think we should wait? Adrian and Helene tried that and it ruined their relationship for twenty years!"

"Well, okay," Amy sighed. "It was just an idea."

Klaus paused. "Since you're so happy and you ran in here and kissed me, does that mean we're agreeing to a truce?"

"Yes, I think so," Amy replied and stuck out her hand. "Truce."

"All right," Klaus replied and shook it. "We're getting along now. This is good."

"Uh-huh!" Amy nodded. "I should go and call Margot, so I can see if she knows about this!"

"Good!" Klaus called after her. "You do that!" He then headed into Savannah's room. "Guess what?" He said to her. "Your mother and I have decided we're not fighting anymore." Though she'd been staying at Jonathan's, he'd decided to send her home more often lately.

"Does that mean I have to move all my stuff out of Jonathan's?" Savannah asked, looking a little disappointed. "But Jonathan and I are fake married! I can't just leave him!"

"Darling, the key word here is _fake_," Klaus said. "Do you need to be reminded about what that word means?"

"Okay, okay!" Savannah sighed. "I guess I don't mind so much then."

"Good," Klaus replied. "Now, it's a nice day. What do you say you and I go outside while your mother is talking to Aunt Margot?"

"All right," Savannah replied and took his hand. "Let's go!"

* * *

"Are you serious about the article?" An amazed Margot asked her sister. "People in the magical world are truly starting to marry people from other species?"

"Well, don't get too excited," Amy told her. "It's not everyone yet."

"Yeah," Margot nodded. "But it's a start."

"And anyway, it's not something you have to worry about, since you're not a witch anymore," Amy continued.

"That doesn't mean I can't be happy about it," Margot countered.

"True," Amy said. "I just wanted to let you know about it, in case you didn't."

"Well, thanks," Margot replied. "I'm glad I know."

"So, how are things going with you and Kol?" Amy asked. "Is it all okay? And how's Regina?"

"She's all right, surprisingly," Margot replied. "Considering who her babysitter is."

"And who is it?" Amy asked.

"Kol's father of all people!" Margot exclaimed. "He didn't seem like the type to be good with children, but he and Regina have somehow become pals. Kol and I are wondering what in the world they do every day, but since Regina doesn't come home hurt, I don't think we can stop them."

"So you think it's something bad they're doing?" Amy asked.

"Well, knowing about Kol's father what I do, I can't think it's anything _other_ than that, despite how happy Regina is to spend time with him, but I-I just don't know," Margot replied.

"Well, just keep watching," Amy replied. "Or, if you can get up your courage, talk to Kol's father. Once you know what he's doing with Regina outright, you won't have to worry."

"Or, I could just ask Regina, and cut out talking to Mikael completely," Margot replied. "I think I'd like that better."

"Whatever suits you," Amy replied.

"Are you and Klaus still fighting?" Margot asked. "I bet Savannah has loved staying with Jonathan through all of it."

"Klaus and I have reconciled," Amy replied. "And Jonathan has been sending Savannah home more and more often lately. She says the two of them are fake married. Isn't that cute?"

"And by 'cute', you mean it's driving Klaus insane, right?" Margot replied knowingly.

"He's handling it well," Amy replied. "Probably because he knows it's not real. But if-if it ever _does_ become real someday, I have a feeling it _will_ drive him nuts."

"Well, when that happens and he becomes too much for you to handle, know you always can come and stay with us," Margot offered.

"I'll keep that in mind," Amy replied. "Thank you."

Margot then took a deep breath and ended the call, turning to Kol. "I think we should ask Regina what she does with your father every day."

"Are you worried?" Kol asked. "Why? She hasn't been hurt or anything."

"I know," Margot replied. "But I-I would just feel better if I knew what they were up to. It might be foolish, and it might be silly, but..."

"Hey," Kol said and kissed her. "It's all right. If it would make you feel better to ask, go ahead and do it."

"All right," Margot nodded. She took a deep breath and strode into Regina's room.

"Regina," she said to her daughter, who put her doll down and looked up. "What, Mommy?"

"Would you tell me what you and Grandpa do when he babysits you?" Margot asked. "It's nothing that gets you hurt, is it?"

"No, Grandpa just takes me hunting and lets me help him catch bad people," Regina said with a grin. "It's _cool_! I bet Savannah doesn't get to do anything like that!"

"So it's just hunting?" Margot clarified. "That's all?"

"Yes," Regina nodded. "But don't tell Grandpa I told you, cause it's supposed to be a secret."

"All right," Margot replied. "I won't say a word." She shut Regina's door and ran back to Kol. "Apparently, your father has been taking Regina hunting every day," She told him. "And she wasn't supposed to say a word about it to us. Does that concern you, Kol?"

"Well, not the hunting," Kol replied. "She's a vampire, and it's something she needs to learn."

"But why would your father want her to keep it a secret?" Margot asked.

"Probably because he knew you'd overreact and try and stop it," Kol replied. "And do you _want_ to stop it?"

"Well, no," Margot replied. "I guess...I guess as long as Regina's not hurt by it, I don't see the harm."

"Good," Kol nodded. "I'll probably supplement my father's teaching. It would be a good bonding opportunity for Regina and me. What do you think?"

"Go ahead," Margot replied. "But I'm sticking to blood bags myself."

"Come on, really?" Kol asked. "You won't even let me take you hunting _once_, just to see what it's like?"

"Okay, maybe once," Margot conceded. "But that's all."

"We don't have to if you don't want to," Kol told her, backing off. "I just thought it would be fun."

"No, I _wanna_ do it," Margot replied. "I promise. When would be a good time for you?"

"Any time," Kol replied, taking her into his arms. "And then, I'll get you a nice, stiff drink afterwards. How does that sound?"

"Great," Margot replied. "I can't wait."


	3. A Streak Of Darkness

**A/N: There is a brief part in this chapter that could be triggering. If that worries you, proceed with caution.**

"So, are you ready?" Kol asked Margot. He was taking her hunting.

"I don't know," Margot replied. "I'm still nervous."

"You'll be fine," Kol replied. "Once you get over the nervousness, it will be completely natural to you. And I'll be with you the whole time."

"What are you two doing?" Regina asked as she got her coat on and went to sit at the kitchen table to wait for Mikael.

"I'm taking your mother hunting," Kol replied. "She's a little nervous."

"I wish you'd let me come," Regina replied. "I could help."

"Watching my little girl kill people probably wouldn't help with my nervousness," Margot replied. "It would probably make it worse."

"Oh," Regina replied, her mouth drooping. "All right."

"But I'll take you another time," Kol told her. "I promise."

"Okay," Regina nodded as the front door opened and Mikael announced himself.

"There's Grandpa!" Regina replied. "I gotta go! Goodbye!"

"Bye!" Kol called after his daughter. When the front door closed behind her, Kol turned to Margot with a grin. "Are you ready?" He asked her.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Margot replied. "But I'll feel guilty just feeding on some random person, cause what did they ever do to me?"

"Fine," Kol sighed in exasperation. "We'll walk around downtown and if we find a thief or a mugger, or some other bad person, we'll kill _them_, all right? Is that okay?"

"Yes," Margot nodded. "I can deal with that." So they sped downtown, got coffees, and then walked around, but surprisingly, everything was calm.

"Damn it!" Kol muttered. "Why is it that the _one time_ you need a mugger or a burglar, everyone is a law-abiding citizen?"

"Well, maybe they'd come if you flashed something big and shiny around for them to steal," Margot replied. "Or if we'd brought the car, that would have drawn them. Cause you _do_ have a very nice car."

"Well," Kol sighed irritably. "We'll look around for a few more minutes, and if we don't come across anyone, we'll go home."

"All right," Margot nodded. "And thanks...thanks for making it so I only have to go after bad people. I know you're a lot less picky than that, normally."

"You're damn right I'm not picky," Kol replied. "Humans are food, plain and simple. Well, you know, except for you when you lost your powers. You're the only exception I've ever made to that rule."

"Well, thank you," Margot replied. "That's nice." It was just as they were heading home that they heard shouting and found a woman with a gun to her head as a man demanded her purse. "Take whatever you want," she said. "Just-just don't hurt me."

"Oh, I'll do whatever I want to you," the man replied. "It just depends how much money you have in this purse of yours." He then dumped the purse out with his free hand, and grabbed out the wallet. Then, he looked up in amazement as the wallet was snatched out of his hand and Margot pushed him to the ground before sinking her fangs into his neck. When she'd fed some, she brought up her head and handed the wallet back to its owner. "Here," she said, fully aware that her face was still covered in blood. "Take it and run." The woman snatched her wallet away, let out a shriek, and then took off running. But before she got too far, Kol grabbed her. "You don't remember anything you saw tonight," he said. "And you're going to go straight home to bed."

The woman nodded and ran off once Kol released her, then he joined Margot in drinking from the purse snatcher. Then, after they were done with him, they threw his body in the trash where it belonged before heading back home for the night.

"How badly did I mess up?" Margot asked him as she checked to see if all of the blood was off her mouth. "Be brutally honest. I can take it."

"You did much better than I thought you would, honestly," Kol replied. "Especially considering how reluctant you were at first. Just remember that you can't let people see you with blood all over your face, especially if they aren't someone that you intend on killing."

"Yeah, I thought you'd tell me that," Margot nodded. "What did you do to her before you let her go?"

"I compelled her to forget that she saw you," Kol replied.

"We can _do_ that?" Margot asked. "I've been a vampire for four years! Why didn't I know this?"

"Well, I wasn't sure how much vampire stuff you wanted to know," Kol replied with a smile, taking her in his arms. "But I won't hold back from now on."

"You better not," Margot replied, and then kissed him.

* * *

"I have to admit that I'm a little surprised you asked me over here," Selina told Amy as she followed her to Klaus and Amy's dining room, while clutching Ethan to herself. "I thought you hated me."

"Well, I did, for awhile," Amy admitted. "Jealousy about you and Klaus and all that. But I think I'm past it now. Is this Ethan?" She asked, peering at him. "Klaus had mentioned that you and Elijah had another child."

"Well, that's good," Selina replied. "And yes, this _is _Ethan. If anyone knows what it feels like to be jealous of an ex, it's me. A girl Elijah used to date is my daughter in law now, and when Elijah started writing his memoirs, the first bit he wrote was about his relationship with her. It was a lot more detailed than I would have liked. Of course, later I learned that he just wrote that to rile me up and make me jealous, but whatever." She smiled. "I _swear_ I'm not after Klaus anymore. Being brought to your house that night was not my idea. It was Roxie's. She's never truly accepted Klaus' and my divorce, so she pushes us together sometimes."

"Well, it wasn't you that was the worry," Amy replied. "I just...I just felt that when he was talking to Marcel about you being Lonely Heart, he spoke of it too fondly, you know?"

Selina sighed. "I get it. But I'm not that person anymore. Elijah makes sure of that. Klaus was speaking fondly of a person who doesn't exist anymore, and never will, I promise."

"Great," Amy replied. "I'm competing with a ghost. That makes me feel better."

"Well, he fell in love with you in the first place," Selina replied. "So you must be doing _something_ right."

"Well, I have to say love didn't come first," Amy replied. "Just lots and lots of...attraction."

"Hey, me too!" Selina replied. "When I first met Klaus, we were in the same apartment building in Paris. I had one of the dinky little apartments on the first floor, and he was in the penthouse. One day, I locked myself out of my apartment, he offered to take me in until we could call the manager to get the thing unlocked, and the rest is history. I'd known him from where I worked before that, but his rescue at the apartment was the first time I really got to know him."

"What about when he came by your work?" Amy asked.

"Oh, I never took much of what he said then as truth," Selina replied "It was always after he had a few drinks in him that he told me fantastic stories like getting kicked out of Germany after the Kaiser was deposed, and then having to go live in England for years. I was never sure how true that was. He also claimed to be as good of a shot as the Red Baron. I never really believed_ that_, either."

"Well, you should," Klaus replied as he came upon them. "Because it's true. The only reason why no one knows about _my _prowess is cause I didn't have a catchy nickname. It's always the people with the catchy nicknames that are remembered."

"Like Lonely Heart?" Amy asked.

"Exactly," Klaus replied. "So, what are you two talking about besides me?"

"I think we should tell her about the Lonely Heart days," Selina said, looking at Klaus. "You know, what _really_ happened, so she doesn't have to worry about us getting back together again, cause that will _not_ happen."

"All right," Amy nodded. "Go ahead and tell me."

Selina stood up. "You start, Klaus. I have to go change Ethan."

Klaus nodded as she left, and Amy gazed at Klaus attentively. "All right," she said. "So how did it all start?"

"It started," Klaus replied, "Cause I needed her for something. I needed her to be part of a spell to activate my werewolf gene. She wasn't the only option, but I'd been chasing the other option for years, and it was beginning to get tiresome. So I let that go, and went after Selina instead. She was as difficult to follow at first, and it was by complete accident that I met her."

"And then what?" Amy asked. "You took her away to have her killed?"

"No," Klaus replied. "To my surprise, I discovered a kinship with her that I wasn't expecting. Like me, she was from a werewolf family, and was shamed for being curious about that, shamed for just being herself and not meeting family expectations. That's what we bonded over. And it helped too that she wasn't really looking for any sort of romantic commitment at that time, cause neither was I. We could just wake up in the morning, cause trouble during the day, and then we might see each other at night, or we might not. Of course, the more time went on, the more attachment started to be there, even though it's not what we intended."

"It makes sense, though," Amy replied. "You really didn't see it coming?"

"No," Klaus replied. "Not really. I thought I was more attached to Mary Anne than I was to Selina."

"Who's Mary Anne?" Amy asked.

"The daughter of one of Selina's exes that she killed. She was an adorable little creature, and I just...I felt we needed to take care of her. She was twelve when I turned her." Klaus said.

"That poor girl!" Amy replied. "Why did you do that?"

"Cause I thought that Selina and I would be able to be with her forever, even though practically all the time we had Mary Anne, Selina wasn't in the mood to play Mother."

"All right, I'm back!" Selina said, coming in and reclaiming her seat. "Where were we?"

"Mary Anne," Klaus replied.

Selina sucked in her breath. "Oh, my god," she said. "I felt so bad about her! I treated her horribly and by the time I saw her again and could apologize, she was too far gone for it to work."

"Well, at least you would have tried if it would have done any good," Amy replied. "That's something."

"Yeah," Selina nodded. "I guess. But by the time Mary Anne was turned, I'd changed my tune. Thanks to time spent with Elijah, I'd had a better outlook on life. I'd gone from killing men who wronged me, to going after men who'd wronged other women, to not needing to kill men at all. Spending time with Elijah did that for me. _And_ it offered me protection from his father, who put a price on my head for all the murders I'd foolishly committed in the earlier years of the decade. But Mikael finally caught up to me in '29 thanks to two really brutal murders that were in my style (but were actually done by a so-called 'friend' of mine). I had two options: Run away with Klaus and his sister Anna, and never have a moment's peace again, or take up Elijah's offer of a boat ticket out of Paris, and then live quietly in America, taking his father's attention from my trail."

"And you chose the second choice," Amy replied.

"Yeah, I did," Selina sighed. "I was supposed to meet Klaus and Anna at a train that would take us to Switzerland, I think it was, but I left a note with the station master instead."

"I admit, I got mad when I read that note," Klaus replied. "It planted the seeds in my head for part two of our relationship, reminding me why I wanted her in the first place."

"I _tried_ to apologize for what I did," Selina said. "He had a restaurant/bar in Chicago in '42, and when I went there to apologize, he wiped away every memory I had of him, of _us._" She sighed. "And so, when he came back to town several years later to enact the curse to turn him and myself into hybrids, I had no memory of him, or why he wanted to turn me in the first place."

Hearing this, Amy hit Klaus on his arm. "You just did a bunch of horrible stuff to her when she didn't know why? What kind of a man were you?"

"I was a very angry man," Klaus replied. "Not looking to play nice with anyone. But despite the fact that she lacked any real knowledge about our past, she was still attracted to me, and I was still attracted to her."

"I have to thank the werewolf gene for that," Selina replied dryly. "I was involved with another man at the time. And that was also when Klaus finally chose to give me back my memories that had been taken from me."

"Who was the other man you were living with? Elijah?" Amy asked knowingly.

"No, my first fiance, Damon Salvatore," Selina replied. "Elijah and I parted ways in '69 when I mistakenly thought he was trying to ruin my career. It actually took us a long time to get together again after that."

"Anyway," Klaus said, "After I did the spell and we were both hybrids, she discovered she was pregnant, which freaked us out cause we weren't sure it would be possible, and then had to be on the run because Enid's sister Vanessa, the witch who made me and my family vampires, wanted to kill both Selina and our child so she could have me all to herself."

"Also, Hazel and Enid were worried about what Adrian being born would mean for the witches and the werewolves, too," Selina added. "I was in danger from them as well. But thankfully, both Adrian, and later Roxie, made it out alive, and eventually Vanessa was killed by Klaus' mother when she learned the two of them were having an affair. So that was one thing off our backs." She paused. "But it also pushed me and Klaus apart and brought me and Elijah closer. That's why Lucy is closer to Elijah than she is her father...because she was born during that time when Klaus and I were having difficulties."

"And you were being stubborn and stupid, and depriving me of a chance to see my own child just because I made one mistake," Klaus said.

"I know it was bad," Selina replied. "But everything worked itself out in the end, and now you're with Amy, who's like a gazillion times better than I was anyway."

"Not in every way," Amy replied. "I don't seem to have the dark streak he deems desirable."

"Oh, you do!" Klaus told her. "You may not be killing people, but shrinking someone and making them spend the night in a jar...that's fucking diabolical."

"Yeah," Amy chuckled. "I guess it is."


	4. The Education of Susanna and Savannah

"Are you all right, Daddy?" Susanna asked. Despite the fact that he'd been drunk off his butt when he'd found Margaret and Henry in their compromising position, he still remembered it clearly enough.

"No, I'm not fine," James replied. He was lying in bed with a cloth over his forehead, and all the lights in the bedroom were out.

"Maybe I should open the curtains," Susanna replied. "Get some light in here."

"No!" James shouted. "It'll just make everything worse!"

"Keep the curtains closed," Lenora told her daughter. "Your daddy is learning a very important lesson about not drinking too much."

"I've _never _learned that lesson," James replied. "Not three hundred years ago, and not now." He paused and turned a bleary eye on Lenora. "But that uncle of yours...he holds his liquor better than I thought."

"Which uncle?" She asked.

"The one in the suit," James replied. "Margaret's father."

Lenora burst out laughing. "Uncle Elijah? What was _he_ doing at a bar? He doesn't drink!"

"Well, this time he did," James replied. "Henry's relationship with Margaret has freaked him out so much that he's turned to drinking."

"How can I help you, Daddy?" Susanna asked, coming away from the window.

"There's nothing you can do, Monster," James replied. "But thanks."

"Yeah," Lenora replied. "I think it would be best if we just left your daddy alone. Come on, Susanna."

"All right," Susanna replied, but went to kiss her father's forehead gently before she left the room and shut the door behind her.

Susanna then headed to her room while Lenora went in search of Henry. "Hey," she said when she found him. "What is it that has your father so upset?"

"Promise you won't get mad at me if I tell you?" Henry asked.

"Tell me what it is first," Lenora replied. "And then we'll see."

"Dad caught me and Margaret playing strip poker," Henry replied. "I thought I'd convinced him that it was all a hallucination, but apparently, he didn't fall for that."

Lenora's eyes widened. "What do you _mean _you and Margaret were playing strip poker? When did this happen?"

"It was while Max was gone picking up Susanna," Henry admitted. "All right, let it out. Be mad at me."

Lenora sighed. "Tell me something," she asked him. "Did you and Margaret actually do anything sexual, or did your dad come home before that happened?"

"He came home before that happened," Henry rreplied. "When he saw us, we were just making out. I was in my boxers, and she was in her slip. And it wouldn't have gone all the way. I swear."

"Well, you don't know that," Lenora replied. "It could have without you intending for it to." She paused and swallowed. "Kind of like when I got pregnant with you."

Henry's jaw dropped a little. "You mean-you mean I was an _accident_?"

"I was sixteen," Lenora replied. "Your father and I found each other attractive, and it wasn't like I was ever gonna meet any _other_ men! _And_ your father and I are not related other than by marriage. If you're not careful, Henry, things could end badly for you, and things will happen that you're just not ready for. Trust me, I know. I was barely ready to take care of you myself, at least in the beginning. Your father and I were lucky we were able to deal with things as well as we did. Do you _want_ to deal with the possibility of being a parent to a child at your age?"

"No, and I won't!" Henry replied irritably. "Give me some credit. I wouldn't do that to Margaret!"

"Well, I should hope you wouldn't," Lenora replied. "It's either you don't, or you and I have a talk about condoms, and I'm sure we both think it's _way _too early for that."

"No kidding," Henry replied. "But thanks for the talk. It'll help me know what to say when Dad bites my head off for the exact same thing."

* * *

Savannah woke up from her nap and went into the kitchen. No one was around, so, after locking eyes on the cookie jar on top of the refrigerator, she magicked off the lid and brought one of the cookies up, floating it over to herself so she could take it in her grasp and eat it.

"And just what do you think you're doing, young lady?" Amy asked. Savannah gasped and lost eye contact with the cookie, causing it to fall to the floor.

"Mommy!" She whined. "You made me drop my cookie!"

"You mean the cookie you shouldn't be having anyway since it's before dinner?" Amy asked. "I swear. We need to think about getting you in some sort of magic school. It would relieve your boredom."

"I'm _not_ bored," Savannah shook her head. "And Daddy won't want me to go to magic school."

"How do you know that?" Amy asked.

"Cause I'm his little princess," Savannah replied. "And he loves me."

"Well, I love you too," Amy replied. "And that's why I think you should be educated. Susanna is at magic school, you know."

"She _is_?" Savannah asked. And with that, Amy could see that her daughter's mind was beginning to be changed.

"Yes!" Amy replied. "I think you should go talk to her about it. You and Jonathan should. It would be good for you."

"All right," Savannah sighed. "But just because I talk to her doesn't mean I'm gonna go to school."

"Well, all right," Amy replied. "Just try to keep an open mind, would you?"

"What are we talking about?" Klaus asked.

"Mommy wants me to go to magic school," Savannah replied, her mouth twisting.

"Why?" Klaus asked, picking her up. "Can't you just teach her everything she needs to know here? Hell, I'd even let Putnam teach her too, if it meant you wouldn't send her away."

"I would, but I'm not exactly qualified," Amy replied. "And I want her to be taught by people who know what they're doing."

"So you're gonna send her _away?"_ Klaus asked, clutching his daughter protectively. "No!"

"It's not sending her away," Amy replied with a sigh. "There are two kinds of magical schools: one is a boarding school type, and the other is just during the day. If she went to that one, you'd still see her after."

"_If_?" Klaus replied. "There is no 'if'. If she has to go to some stupid magical school, she's going to the shorter one, and that's final."

"Daddy!" Savannah cried. "How _could_ you?"

"I didn't say you were going anywhere," Klaus replied.

"Yes, you _did_!" Savannah shouted back.

"Okay, you two," Amy yelled. "You both stop shouting at each other. Savannah, I'll take you, and Jonathan, if he's available, to go talk to Susanna about this school thing, but I really think it's what would be best for you, and when you actually do it, it won't seem so bad."

"Okay," Savannah nodded, then skulked off to her room after Klaus let her go. Then Amy glared at Klaus. "I have half a mind to shrink you again!" She said. "When I say something that would be beneficial to our daughter, I would appreciate it if you'd back me up instead of fighting me."

"And I would do that if I thought that you were right," Klaus replied. "But you're not."

"Why not?" Amy asked.

"Putting a half-vampire child among a bunch of purely magical children?" Klaus asked. "That's not a good idea!"

"You don't know that!" Amy replied. "With witches and warlocks getting involved with other species now, it could be just fine. Give it a chance."

"Well, I see I won't be able to change your mind at all," Klaus replied. "But if anything happens to her, if I get word that she's been hurt or bullied or anything like that because of your ridiculous idea, I'm pulling her out of school, and there will be no debate about it."

"Fine," Amy replied. "But you're really worrying about nothing. Susanna hasn't had any problems."

"That's because she's related to Astrid and James and people know that if they start anything with her, they could be arrested!" Klaus replied. "Savannah doesn't have that luxury!"

"All right, all right," Amy said. "She'll go to school, the one that meets during the day, and if we so much as hear that she's having problems, you can pull her out, and I won't fight you."

"Thank you," Amy replied. "Now that I've got you convinced, all I've got to do is convince Savannah."

"Good luck with that," Klaus replied.

"Thanks, but I don't need it. I have a secret weapon named Jonathan. He can convince her to do anything."

* * *

"So your mother told me you didn't want to go to magic school," Jonathan said to to Savannah as they waited for Susanna to arrive with Marcel. "Why?"

"It makes Daddy upset," Savannah replied. "And I'm scared. What if the other kids are mean to me, cause I'm a vampire? Can I kill them?"

"No, you can't," Jonathan replied. "And I admit, that _is_ a real worry. Cause even if you just did the grown up thing and reported it, the teachers might not stick up for you. I know Susanna has had success with magic school, but with Astrid and James as relatives, no one would _dare_ treat her badly."

"That's what Daddy said!" Savannah replied. "So you agree with him that I shouldn't go to magic school?"

"Well, I agree that maybe magic school is not the best place for you," Jonathan replied. "But that doesn't mean you can't be taught."

"Really?" Savannah asked, intrigued. "What do you mean? Who would teach me?"

"I would," Jonathan replied. "Granted, I haven't had a teaching job in years (the broken engagement with your mother kind of distracted me), but I haven't forgotten how to teach."

"Cool!" Savannah replied. She ran up to the door to wait for Susanna, and when she and Marcel arrived, the first thing Savannah did was say, "Guess what, Susanna? Jonathan is gonna teach me magic!"

"Why can't you just come to magic school like me?" Susanna asked.

"Cause we're worried about how the other children will treat her," Jonathan said. "Are the other children nice to _you_, Susanna?"

"Well, they aren't _mean_," Susanna replied. "Mostly, they just stay away from me. Mom is thinking now that it might be better for me to be taught at home."

"You can learn with _me_!" Savannah replied, grabbing Susanna in a hug and jumping up and down happily.

Marcel then looked at Jonathan. "And would you mind if I watched their lessons? I think it would be intriguing."

"Of course not," Jonathan replied. "But you'd have to be willing to be the one the girls would practice their magic on. Would you be able to do that?"

Marcel shrugged. "I suppose, as long as nothing is permanent."

"Oh, it shouldn't be," Jonathan assured him.

"All right, then," Marcel replied. "I guess I'm in."

"All right, girls," Jonathan said. "I'll talk to your parents and see when the best time would be for you to start your lessons."

"This is gonna be so _great_!" Savannah replied and jumped up and down. "I can't wait!"

"Yeah," Susanna replied. "I can't wait either!"

"Now that we've got that idea in mind," Jonathan replied. "Why don't you two show me what you can do, so I'll know what to focus on?"

"All right," the girls nodded and Marcel readied himself. "All right," he said. "The test subject is prepared, ladies. Do to me what you will."


	5. A Couple Of Troublemakers

Both Lenora and Amy agreed to their daughters being taught by Jonathan, so their lessons began soon after, but not before Jonathan gave Marcel a warning.

"You're a brave soul," he said. "I don't know if you quite realize what you've signed up for."

"Well, how bad could it be, honestly?" Marcel asked.

"You're allowing two young girls who are not particularly well-versed in magic yet do things to you," Jonathan replied. "You have to realize that there's some risk involved."

"So do you want me to do this, or not?" Marcel asked.

"I'm not saying you shouldn't, if you want to," Jonathan replied. "Just be prepared for the unexpected."

Marcel gulped nervously. "You're kidding, right?" He asked.

"I wish I was," Jonathan replied. "If you want to back out now, feel free."

"N-no," Marcel shook his head. "I can do this!" But when he went back to Klaus and Amy's, he was shaking his head. "I don't know if I can do this!" He told Klaus. "Jonathan's acting as if what the girls will do will kill me!"

"Stuff can happen," Amy replied. But Jonathan will be there to end any spells that go wrong. That's what a teacher does."

"Well, good," Marcel replied. "I'm breathing a little easier now."

Just then, there was a flash of light and Marcel was turned into a goat, taking one of Amy's handmade place mats in his teeth and chewing on it. "Did it work?" Savannah asked. "Did I get him? Is he a goat?"

"Yes, he is," Amy groaned as she tried to pull the place mat away from a very hungry Marcel. "And he's eating my placemat. I worked hard to make this! Turn him back, Savannah."

"Yes, turn him back," Klaus agreed, although he was doing a lousy job concealing the smirk on his face.

"Fine," Savannah sighed and turned Marcel back. It took a few seconds more of Marcel chewing on the placemat and Klaus laughing out loud for Marcel to realize he was back to normal. Marcel then took the placemat out of his mouth and an offended Amy snatched it away from him.

"Now I'm gonna have to fix this," she said angrily. "And who _knows_ how long that will take?"

Marcel looked at Klaus. "What's _she_ mad for?_ I'm_ the one who got turned into a goat!"

"Nervous about being the subject of Susanna and Savannah's lessons?" Klaus asked. "Cause that's what you'll be going through all day: being turned into stuff, and then being turned back without any knowledge of what happened."

Marcel swallowed. "That's all right," he said. "I can handle it."

"Good luck," Klaus replied. "Cause according to my son Adrian, it's not a fun process."

"I'll do it anyway," Marcel replied. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go home and mentally prepare myself."

"Bye!" Klaus called after him.

As Marcel made his way to the door, Savannah ran over to him and put a hand on his arm. "Thank you for helping Susanna and me," she said.

"You're welcome," Marcel replied. "I'm looking forward to it."

"All right," Savannah replied. "See you tomorrow, Marcel!"

* * *

Marcel went with Amy when she went to drop Savannah off at Jonathan's. "Are you nervous about this?" Amy asked asked as they drove.

"No," Marcel replied. It was the fourth or fifth time he'd been asked the question that day. "I promise, I'm fine. Or at least more fine than Klaus was when we left."

"Oh, he'll calm down," Amy replied. "He's always like that when I take Savannah to see Jonathan."

"And how did he like it when you and he were fighting and Jonathan and I had a sleepover?" Savannah asked.

"Well, fortunately, he was so distracted by me that he didn't have room in his mind to be angry about that, thank goodness," Amy replied. She paused and caught her daughter's eye. "And while I'm thinking about it," she told Savannah, "Remember to be gentle with Marcel. Don't hurt him when you and Susanna are doing you magic."

"Oh, you don't have to say that," Marcel replied. "I know everything is gonna be okay."

"It probably will," Amy replied. "But sometimes, witches, especially the young ones, can get carried away."

"All right, Mom," Savannah said. "I'll be careful. I promise."

"Good," Amy replied. When they reached Jonathan's, Susanna and Lenora were already there. "Do you think we should stay?" Lenora asked. "Just to run interference?"

"Maybe the first couple of times," Amy agreed. "Not that we don't trust Jonathan, of course, but with young witches and warlocks, you need all the hands and eyes you can get."

"I remember when Henry was a little boy and he was first learning..." Lenora shuddered. "And I wasn't such an angel myself. I used to like to make knives fly around just because I could."

"Did you ever hurt anyone?" Amy asked.

"Not that I can remember," Lenora replied. "I was lucky."

When Jonathan came in, Amy and Lenora along with their daughters and Marcel sat down and watched as their teacher zapped up a chalkboard an began writing instructions on it. "Welcome to your first lesson," he said, turning around and wiping the chalk off his hands. "I will be teaching you the fundamentals of magic, and-"

"When do we get to turn people into stuff?" Savannah interrupted. "I can already do it!"

"Savannah, don't interrupt!" Amy scolded.

"Fine," Savannah sighed, her mouth twisting. "Sorry, Jonathan."

"That's all right," Jonathan replied. "Now, as I was saying..." He talked for what seemed like an eternity and then said, "Any questions?"

"Yeah, do we get to do magic _now?_" Savannah asked.

"Yes!" Jonathan replied. He went and got some buttons and put them down in front of the girls. "Make those float," he said.

"All right," Savannah replied and made two of the buttons levitate. "What now?"

"How did you do that?" Susanna asked. She was struggling.

"I just said 'Up'!" Savannah replied. "Try it."

But despite Savannah's encouragement, by the end of the lesson, Susanna had only managed to make her button just slightly airborne and only for a few seconds. They then did some basic transformation with Marcel, changing his shirt color. When it was over, he let out a relieved breath.

"I want you to practice changing colors of things," Jonathan told them. And then he looked at Lenora. "And work on the levitation with her, too."

"I will," Lenora nodded. They left and Jonathan was left looking at Savannah and Amy. "I suspected you were quite advanced," he told Savannah.

"Am I in trouble for that?" Savannah asked.

"No," Jonathan replied. "But I've never seen a six year old be able to levitate things that easily. Usually, children your age are just like Susanna was."

"What can I say?" Savannah asked. "I'm awesome."

"Do you want me to go over levitation spells and stuff with her in some of my spell books?" Amy asked.

"Yes," Jonathan nodded. "You do that. Thank you, Amy."

"You're welcome," Amy replied. "And thank _you_ for offering to help the girls like this. Being that they aren't all witch like the other kids at school, it's hard for them to get a good magical education. I would try myself, like people do, but I'd be worried I'd miss something."

"It's not a problem, really," Jonathan assured her. "Down the road, I know Savannah will be capable of great things."

"Or great trouble," Amy replied while Savannah looked offended. "I can't wait to see which way she goes."

* * *

Like Amy, Margot was also wondering about the future of her daughter. Regina continued to associate with Mikael, and to Margot's continued surprise, it still didn't have any bad long-term effects.

"You should have seen her out there!" Kol replied when he brought Regina back from a hunt one night. "She was brilliant!"

"Grandpa says I'm a natural!" Regina piped up, giving her mother a smile, even though her teeth and gums were covered with blood.

"Go wash your mouth out," Margot instructed, looking away. "Please."

"All right," Regina replied.

"I'll go with her," Kol added. They came back much cleaner a few minutes later. "I wish I was older," Regina said.

"Why?" Margot asked.

"I don't know," Regina shrugged. "I just do."

"Does it have something to do with Savannah?" Margot asked.

"Maybe," Regina replied. "I wanna be able to beat her up! Grandpa says I can."

"Well, sometimes, listening to Grandpa isn't a good idea," Margot replied.

"He said you'd say that," Regina said.

"What do you say we put some TV on?" Kol asked.

"Sure," Margot replied. "Why not?"

But before she and Kol went to bed that night, she spoke her mind. "Even though Regina hasn't been in any danger being with your father, it still worries me," she said. "This attitude he's instilled in her, it could be dangerous!"

"No worse than what Savannah's like being parented by Nik," Kol replied. "I think you're worrying too much." He came to take her in his arms."

"Maybe," Margot nodded. "But I'm still nervous about where she's gonna end up in five years. Scares the hell out of me, as a matter of fact."

"Well, we'll just have to see, won't we?" Kol asked.

"Yeah," Margot replied. Kol gave her a spanking as she climbed into bed and she gave him a look. "I really can't wait," she replied dryly.


	6. In The Prime Of Life

"Here you go," Susanna said, bringing Marcel some blood after another one of her lessons. "You deserve this after being such a good sport. I really thought I had a handle on levitation of bigger objects, but apparently, not as much as I thought. Five years since I started lessons and I still struggle with magic."

"No, it's all right," Marcel replied, massaging the bump on his head from where it had hit the ceiling and then gulping down some blood. Then, he tensed a little as she pressed her lips gently against the bump. "There," she said. "Better?"

"Yeah," Marcel replied, then cast a hunted look around. "Your daddy didn't see you do that, did he?"

"No, relax!" Susanna replied with a giggle. "It'll be fine." She took his hand. "You don't need to worry one bit."

"I think I'll not keep my back to the wall," Marcel replied. "If it's all right with you."

"You really don't have to worry," Susanna insisted. "Mom and Dad aren't paying that much attention to me these days anyway."

"Why not?" Marcel asked.

Susanna sighed. "It's Henry's friend Emily. She's human and sick and it's really tough on him. Although he's cheered up about it recently. I asked him why once, but he just got all huffy and told me to mind my own damn business. They're all probably gonna be at the hospital again tonight, so can I come to your apartment?"

"Well, I guess if the only alternative is you being by yourself," Marcel said, "Then you can come. Although Stella is coming too. We have a date."

"Oh, all right," Susanna replied. "I'll stay out of your way."

"You don't have to stay out of the way," Marcel replied. "We'll probably go out or something, so you'll be alone."

"Oh, damn," Susanna replied. "I can't say I'm not a little disappointed. I was hoping you'd be there."

"I'm sory," Marcel replied. "But I promise I'll make a night for just you and me by ourselves, I promise."

"Okay," Susanna nodded. "If you really mean it."

"Of course I do," Marcel replied. "Are you still coming over tonight, then?"

"If I'm welcome," Susanna replied.

"Of course you are!" Marcel replied. "I'll see you then."

* * *

That evening, after Lenora and James had gone with Henry to the hospital to see Emily, Susanna zapped herself to Marcel's and let herself in. She had movies in hand and a bra of her mother's that she'd taken to use for her own sneaky purposes. She put it under one of the couch cushions and waited. A few minutes later, Stella came in. "Well, look who it is," she said with a smile. "Hello, Susanna."

"Hello, Stella," Susanna replied, smiling back. "Listen, will you do me a favor? I was gonna spend the night watching TV while you were on your date with Marcel, but the remote fell in between these cushions and I can't reach it. Will you help me?"

"Sure," Stella replied. She reached in between the cushions where the bra was and pulled it out. "Oh, my god," she said. Then she turned to Susanna. "Is this yours?" She asked.

"Why would a bra of mine be in the sofa?" Susanna asked. "I don't recognize it."

Eyes narrowed, Stella stood up and strode toward the bathroom, where the sound of Marcel's razor was issuing from. A few minutes later, he let out a yell. The razor must've cut him. "What the hell, Stella?" He yelled.

Stella pulled him out into the living room and showed him the bra. "I found this in the sofa!" She yelled. "Who does it belong to, Marcel?"

"I don't know!" Marcel replied. "I've never seen that before in my life."

"Excuses, excuses," Stella spit out, throwing the bra on the floor. "I'm leaving."

"But I thought we were gonna go out tonight!" Marcel called.

"Why don't you go out with the woman whose bra is in your couch?" Stella asked, and then left, slamming the door behind her.

Marcel groaned and turned to Susanna. "That didn't go well," he said.

"I'm sorry," Susanna replied. "But I brought movies and you can watch them with me. I know I'm not Stella, but I hope I can help."

"Sure," Marcel replied, sitting down next to her. "Why not?" He sat and said, "I _swear_ I've never seen that bra before. You believe me right?"

"Oh, I do," Susanna replied, putting a supportive hand on his shoulder.

"Well, that makes you a lot nicer than Stella," Marcel replied. He then reached out to give her a hug. "You're a good kid," he said.

"Thank you," Susanna replied as he let her go. "Now, what movie should we watch first?"

* * *

As Savannah watched Susanna get chummy with Marcel, she couldn't help but feel that she wanted to do the same with Jonathan. But, since she was only 11, she knew that wouldn't be a good idea, at least, as she was. But there were ways around that.

When Jonathan dropped her off from lessons, she noticed that her parents weren't home. She smiled to herself, thinking that this would make it easier to do what she needed to do without being stopped. But she had to check something first. "Are you gonna leave?" She asked Jonathan.

"No," he shook his head and sat down on the sofa. "I'll stay here until your parents arrive. I don't think it would be advisable to leave you on your own."

"All right!" Savannah replied. "Good!" She ran to the room where her mother kept the spell books and looked up the one to age herself just a little older, so she could be with Jonathan like Susanna was with Marcel. She took the book she needed to use to Klaus and Amy's bedroom to recite the spell, did so, and then looked down at her clothes, which no longer fit. Hoping that she and her mother were the same size, she put on one of Amy's dresses and some of her jewelry, and then made sure she put up her hair and magicked makeup on he face before striding back into Jonathan, hoping she could pass for _at least_ sixteen. "Hello, lover," she said to him, posing so that her new assets were visible. "What do you think?"

Jonathan's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. "Oh, my god," he said. "Oh, my _god_!"

"You think I'm pretty?" Savannah asked as she sashayed toward him. "Good."

"I never said that!" Jonathan replied, making her stop short. "I mean," he amended, seeing her hurt look, "you're lovely, of course, but what the hell have you _done_?"

"I got tired of being little, so I made myself grow up," Savannah replied. "_That's_ what in the hell I've done."

"Your father won't like this," Jonathan told her. "It'll drive him insane!"

"Well, I'm not changing back," Savannah replied, pushing him down on the sofa, her face getting closer and closer to his. "So it's just something he's going to have to get used to." She kissed him then. He resisted at first, but then took her in his arms and kissed her back. This stopped either one of them from hearing the door open as Klaus and Amy entered. "Margot!" Amy remonstrated sharply when she saw the red haired figure making out with Jonathan, whacking her on the shoulder. "You should be ashamed! What would Kol say?"

"He wouldn't say anything," Savannah replied, turning, and getting up from Jonathan as he looked on, stunned. "Cause I'm not Aunt Margot."

"No!" Amy said as realization hit her. "Oh, my god, no! Savannah, what have you _done?"_

Savannah shrugged. "Just aged myself a little. Got tired of watching everyone else have all the fun. Lucky for me, Mom, you and I are the same size. Can't have myself strutting around naked with my new figure and all, can I?"

"I'll have you know that I had no part in this," Jonathan assured Amy, his voice shaky. "We came back, she walked off, and then showed up again looking like she is now."

"Oh, don't worry, Jonathan, Amy replied, approaching her daughter. "We don't blame you." She turned to Klaus, who was looking stunned. "Right? We don't blame him."

"Oh, no," Klaus replied. "Of course not. One man can't stop a very determined girl, can he? However," he locked eyes with Savannah. "Now that we're here, she _will_ be changing back."

"No, I won't," Savannah shook her head. "I've never felt so good in my whole life. You can't make me!" She then sped off.

"Don't worry," Klaus told Amy. "I'll get her." He went off too, while Amy sat next to Jonathan, who was still worked up and muttering, "I'm sorry, Amy. I'm sorry..."

"Don't blame yourself," Amy told him. "It's not your fault. We'll get everything back to normal, and we can forget this ever happened. Klaus went after her, and now all we have to do is wait for him to bring her back."

But from the looks of things, it didn't look like that would happen any time soon. By the time Klaus caught up with Savannah, she'd grabbed hold of a pedestrian and was just about to break his neck.

"Savannah, darling, don't," Klaus told her. "This isn't funny at all."

"I'm not trying to be funny," Savannah replied with narrowed eyes. "And why are you so against me killing him anyway? It's just a human. There are millions of them on this earth and more are born every day. I thought you would be _happy_ about me activating my werewolf gene."

"Oh, you know I'd be ecstatic, no doubt about that," Klaus replied. "But you know your mother wouldn't like it."

"So?" Savannah chuckled and sunk her fangs into the man's neck, bringing her head up as his blood dripped down her chin. "Why does that matter to you? You know, I think being with her has made you soft, cause I know you weren't always like this."

"It's because I love your mother," Klaus replied. "When you love someone, you have to make concessions. Not change completely, of course, but changing a little bit is always necessary. Do you-" he struggled to get out the next sentence. It was hard for him to say. "Do you really think Jonathan would want you to be like this?"

Breathing hard, Savannah narrowed her eyes at her father for a long moment then compelled the man to forget her before she tossed him to the ground and he ran away.

"Good girl," Klaus told her, taking her in his arms. "What do you say we go home now?"

"Fine," Savannah replied. "But I'm not changing back. I like being this way and you'll just have to get used to it."

"Fine," Klaus replied. "Either your mother or me will always come on your dates with Jonathan until you're married, and _you'll_ just have to get used to it."

"Oh, come on!" Savannah whined and stomped her foot. "That's not _fair_!"

Klaus chuckled. "No one ever said the world was, Princess. Now you and I are gonna go home and talk your mother off a ledge. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

"Yeah," Savannah replied with a roll of her eyes. "Can't wait."

"What do you say you zap us home then?" Klaus asked. Savannah did so, and to her surprise, Amy ran to hug her. "Are you all right?" She asked.

"She says she's not turning back," Klaus replied.

"You don't mind, do you, Jonathan?" Savannah asked him.

"Well," Jonathan replied, clearing his throat while trying not to make it too obvious that he was staring at her. "Once I get over the shock, it should be fine, I guess."

"Good," Savannah grinned. "If anyone needs me," she winked at Jonathan. "I'll be in my room." She then strode off and Amy and Klaus stared at each other. "What should we do now?" Amy asked him.

"I don't know," Klaus replied. "I have no idea." He paused. "Wanna put her in a jar?"

"No, it'll take more than that," Amy replied. "Until I figure out what it _will _take, she'll stay as she is, and god help us."


	7. The Two Princesses

"So what is it you wanted to show us?" Margot asked as she and Kol came into Klaus and Amy's house. "Is it Savannah? Will we finally find out why you skipped Margaret's wedding."

"You're not gonna believe it," Amy replied. "And it may shock you, but..." She called her daughter. "Savannah, come in here, would you?"

"Why?" Savannah called. "I'm painting my nails!"

"Company is here!" Amy shouted back. "Don't you think it would be polite to come down and say 'Hello'?"

"Fine," Savannah called back. "I'm coming."

"Did you just say 'Savannah'?" Margot asked. "Cause that doesn't sound like her at all."

Then Margot's jaw dropped as Savannah came in, blowing on her nails. "Hello, Aunt Margot," she said, her voice flat. "Hello, Uncle Kol."

"What the hell happened to you?" Kol asked, rising.

"What can I say?" Savannah replied. "I grew up."

"That doesn't answer the question!" Kol replied.

"She got into my magic books," Amy replied with narrowed eyes. "I, of course, didn't mean for it to happen."

"How's my brother taking it?" Kol asked.

"He's been drinking a lot," Savannah replied. "And I don't see what the big problem is. It's much easier for us to bond now!"

"It's because he's worried about you," Amy replied. "Now that you're a teenager, he doesn't want you to do anything impulsive or stupid that could get you killed."

"And that's incredibly hypocritical of him, isn't it?" Savannah asked. "Think of all the stupid things _he's_ done over the years!"

"You're also not as strong as he is, though," Amy replied.

"Oh, bullshit," Savannah replied. "My powers'll save me if anything bad ever happens." She then looked over her nails. "I think these are dry now, so I'm gonna go see Jonathan. Bye, everyone!"

She then left and zapped herself to Jonathan's. "Here I am!" She announced, standing over him as he read the paper. "Are you happy to see me?"

"I'm getting _used_ to seeing you like this, and that's an improvement from how things were when you first made the bad decision to age yourself," Jonathan replied dryly without a pause in his reading.

"Why is it a bad decision?" Savannah asked. "You and I can be together now without it being creepy."

"Oh, believe me, it's_ still_ creepy," Jonathan replied. "And what would make you believe that I would find you behaving this way attractive?"

"Oh, I'm not behaving this way to attract you," Savannah replied. "This is how I really am. Get used to it."

"And you used to be such a sweet, loveable little girl," Jonathan sighed.

"I can be sweet and loveable!" Savannah replied, looking offended. "Who says I can't be sweet and loveable?"

"But you just told me that you would prefer to be more vicious, and that I should accept it," Jonathan replied. "And being vicious, and being sweet and loveable are not the same thing."

Savannah rolled her eyes. "You want a drink? I want a drink."

"Not a chance," Jonathan replied, zapping the wine bottle away from her when she found it. "You may be older, but you're not old enough to drink, so I won't let you."

"Damn, I'm behaving terribly," Savannah replied with a glint in her eye. "Maybe I should be punished."

"You should," Jonathan replied, taking her arm.

"Oh, yay!" Savannah cried. "He's being rough!"

"I'm taking you home until you start acting like a sane person, even though I know it's really not fair to your parents to have to deal with you when you're like this either."

Savannah rolled her eyes as Jonathan zapped her home. "Looking for this?" He asked.

"Oh, yes," Amy replied. "Thank you, Jonathan."

"You're welcome," Jonathan replied. "I'll be going now."

"All right," Amy replied. "Goodbye." He left and Amy turned to her daughter, who wore a sour look. "Did you get your homework done?" She asked.

"No," Savannah replied.

"You should probably go and do that now," Amy replied. "Don't you think?"

"Anything to get me away from _you_," Savannah spat at her mother and then sped to her room. When she was gone, Amy sighed and went to Klaus, who'd hid out in his and Amy's bedroom the second Savannah had left.

"Raising a teenager is absolute hell," Amy said.

"You're telling me," Klaus replied. "She's not that much different from how Roxanne must've been when _she_ was a teenager."

"Oh, so you have experience with this," Amy said, brightening. "What do you think we should do?"

Klaus scoffed. "Both Roxanne and Felicity were living with boyfriends by the time they reached the age Savannah magicked herself to," he said. "So no, I don't have as much experience as you probably hoped I did."

"Oh, well," Amy replied. "We'll get it figured out eventually."

* * *

Instead of doing her homework as her mother had instructed her to, Savannah sneaked out the window and zapped herself to Enid's instead. "Hey, Roxie!" She cried, after sitting down on a bar stool and tapping the bar. "Can I get a drink here?" Roxie came behind the bar and scoffed. "No," she said. "How old _are _you, anyway? Sixteen?"

"I _do_ look that?" Savannah asked, perking up. "When I did the spell, that was the age I was shooting for."

"Yes, and it means you're not getting any alcohol," Roxie replied. "How about a nice soda instead?"

"Don't you recognize me, Roxie?" Savannah asked. "It's me, Savannah!"

"Savannah, like my half-sister Savannah?" Roxie asked. "You look different."

"I know, I did a spell to make myself older," the younger girl replied. "I'm okay with it, but it's freaking Mom and Dad out. Dad more so, strangely enough." She paused. "Do you have any idea why that would be?"

"Well, how have you been acting since you changed?" Roxie asked.

"I sorta, mighta gone overboard at first," Savannah replied. "I threatened to activate my werewolf gene."

"Well, I don't think you can do that if you're a witch and a vampire already," Roxie replied. "Your mom probably made your gene dormant when you were born so you wouldn't get out of control and be three supernatural creatures at once. It's happened with a few others in our family, namely Adrian's kids."

Savannah frowned. "Well, that sucks! What right do my parents have to decide to make my werewolf gene dormant without my having a say? Did you have your gene made dormant too?"

"No," Roxie replied. "I was active when I was real little. It didn't take long, with all the time I spent being watched by Daddy."

Savannah's jaw dropped. "Well this is just _not_ fair! It's probably all my mom's fault, then!"

"Don't waste your life hating your mom," Roxie replied. "There's no point, cause Dad loves your mother too, and if he had to pick between you and her, he'd pick her."

Savannah turned to open her mouth and she and Roxie said at the same time, "But he wouldn't do that. He loves me. I'm his little princess." Then, Roxie smirked. "Believe me, kid. I've been there. And no matter how lame your mother might be, if you want to be on Dad's good side, you have to make an effort to be friendly with her. Now, do you want that soda or not?"

"Fine," Savannah sighed, not relishing the idea of going home afterwards and kissing up to her mother. "I'll take a Coke."

"Good," Roxie replied and plunked a glass of it down in front of her, with a straw. "Enjoy." Savannah finished her soda and then went home, where her mother ran at her with angry eyes. "And just where the hell have you been?" She asked. "Your father and I were worried sick about you! You can't just run off without telling us where you're going!"

"I'm-I'm sorry," Savannah apologized. "I went to Enid's and had a chat with Roxie, and I want to say that I'm sorry for my behavior toward you since I grew up, Mom."

"Well, thank you," Amy replied. "Now, go and do your homework."

"All right," Savannah replied. "I will."

* * *

"I just…I can't believe what happened with Savannah," Margot said, still in shock as she and Kol got in their house and shut the door the next day. "She might come after Regina even more now, and thanks to the aging spell, I bet she's _twice_ as old as Regina is now, wouldn't you say?"

"Yes," Kol replied.

"So what do we _do_?" Margot asked.

"Relax, first of all," Kol replied. "Regina's with my father, remember? He'll make her tough!"

"Oh, I hope so," Margot replied. "But it also wouldn't hurt if I stepped up my game a bit, don't you think?"

Kol nodded. "Possibly. And it'd be a nice turn-on for me."

Just then, Mikael came back with Regina, who he'd taken out earlier that day.

"Good day?" Kol asked.

"Yes," Mikael replied. "The world will always be full of young, stupid vampires who can't control themselves. It's _wonderful._"

"I have another one you should be looking out for," Kol replied while Margot's eyes widened. "Her name is Savannah, she's Nik's daughter, and she's probably insane."

"Kol!" Margot whispered. "What are you _doing_?"

"He's doing the world a service," Mikael replied after he made note of what Kol told him. "You should be proud."

"Why would I be proud of him for putting Savannah in danger?" Margot asked. "Insane or not, she's still my niece and I don't want her dead!"

"Well then you should call your sister and tell her to make sure her daughter doesn't get out of control, shouldn't you?" Mikael asked.

"And besides, I didn't tell him to kill Savannah," Kol corrected. "I just said that he should watch out for her in case she goes overboard and Regina gets hurt. It's a completely different thing."

"Oh, whatever," Margot replied. "That's _not_ what you were doing!"

"Make up your mind," Kol replied irritably. "Do you want to save Regina, or do you want to save Savannah?"

"Why do I have to pick?" Margot asked.

"Why won't you pick me?" Regina asked, looking hurt.

"_Of course_ I'll pick you!" Margot assured her daughter. "I died giving birth to you for heaven's sake."

"Good," Regina replied.

Then Kol looked her over. Her face was clean, but her dress and arms were spattered with blood, and it looked like some had gotten in her hair. "Why don't you go take a bath?" He asked. "You look a little messy."

"I know," Regina replied. "Even though Grandpa and I have hunted a lot, I still get too enthusiastic sometimes, and it makes a mess."

"Oh, _god,"_ Margot groaned, trying her best not to picture that as Kol hustled Regina off to the bathtub with a cheeky grin at the woman who was as good as his wife, even if he'd never tell that to anybody.

After she heard the bath water running, Kol came back into the living room. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Margot replied. "Just as long as I don't think of Regina feeding, I'll be fine."

"Well, I can help you take your mind off it," Kol replied.

"Oh, yeah?" Margot replied with a grin, her eyebrow raised. "And just how would you do that?"

Kol picked her up and kissed her as he carried her off to their room and got her into bed. "Is this good enough for you?" He asked as he undressed her and ran his hands down her body.

"I don't know," Margot replied. "Kiss me again and I'll see."


	8. Laying Down The Gauntlet

"I know you're not gonna be happy to hear this," Margot told Amy while she and Savannah sat and watched television. "But Kol, he...he put Savannah on his father's radar."

"What does that mean?" Amy asked. "Is she in danger?"

"Not exactly," Margot replied. "Not yet, anyway. But if she ever gets too enthusiastic, and _especially_ if she goes after Regina, he'll come for her."

Hearing this, Savannah scoffed. "He doesn't have to worry," she replied. "What's Regina now, eight? Why the hell would I waste my time fighting an eight year old? Give me some credit, would you, Aunt Margot?"

"Well, good!" Margot replied. "That's one less thing I have to worry about, then."

"Thank you for coming to warn us," Amy told her sister. "We really appreciate it."

"No problem," Margot said. "What's a sister for, if not to warn about possible murder?" She made her way to the door to leave and Amy asked, "Do you have to go? We'd be more that happy to have you stay and chat." She paused and peered at her daughter. "Isn't that right, Savannah?"

"Sure," Savannah shrugged. "I don't have any plans to see Jonathan later."

"Speaking of him," Margot said, sitting back down again with a grin on her face. "Has Jonathan seen this new look of yours, Savannah?"

"Yes, he has," Savannah replied with a sigh. "I wish he was more happy about it, though. He's acting like it has no impact on him at all."

"And you were hoping his tongue would unroll on the carpet and he would start wolf-whistling?" Margot asked. "Was _that_ your idea of what would happen when you aged yourself?"

"Well, yeah!" Savannah replied. "Of course! Why else do you think I would do this?"

"I don't know," Margot replied. "Just for kicks? So you could be the same age as Susanna?"

"She's actually _older_ than Susanna now," Amy said.

"I am?" Savannah asked in surprise. "Wow! Anyway, as I was saying, I did this to get Jonathan's attention, but it didn't really work, at least not the way I wanted it to. If it wasn't so much fun to be older for reasons that don't involve Jonathan, I'd just change right back!"

"I'm sure that would cheer your father up immensely," Amy replied dryly. "Or at least get him to stop drinking."

"I don't know what he's so upset about anyway," Savannah replied. "I'm still me, just bigger."

"It was probably watching you try and activate your gene that scared him," Amy replied.

"But why was he worried about that?" Savannah asked. "Roxie told me you made it impossible to happen when I was born."

"That's true, I did," Amy nodded. "But still...seeing you_ try,_ even if it's _not_ possible, that's jarring in itself."

"All right," Savannah sighed. "I'll go and tell him that I won't ever try to activate my gene again."

"That might be good," Amy nodded.

Savannah then went to the basement where her father had holed up with cases of beer and strode in the room. "Hi, Daddy," she said, touching his shoulder. He started violently, and turned to face her, his gaze unfocused.

"Who are you?" He slurred. "What do you want?"

"It's me, Savannah," Savannah replied.

"No, you're _not_ Savannah!" Klaus cried harshly and chucked an empty beer bottle in her direction, but his aim was so off that it missed her completely.

"Calm down, Daddy," Savannah replied. "I just...I came down to talk!"

"Yeah, what about?" Klaus asked, his head in his hands.

"Well, I wanted to tell you that I promise not to try and activate my werewolf gene again," Savannah told him. "Especially now that I know I can't anyway. I had no idea my trying to would freak you out so much. I mean, Roxie told me that you got her activated when she was little."

"Well, that was different," Klaus replied. "It didn't break her mother's heart to have me do that. It irritated her a little, sure, but other than that, it was something she accepted. _Your_ mother, however, would have difficulties with the change that I don't want her to go through if she doesn't have to. _However_," He looked up at her with a bloodshot gaze now. "I suppose on certain moonlit nights, if we talked about it first, the three of us could all change and run around outside. We did it when you first started showing your powers and your mother had no bad after effects."

Savannah shrugged. "All right," she said and zapped all his empty beer bottles off the floor. "Why don't I go get you some coffee now that we have all this sorted out?"

"Oh, yes," Klaus nodded. "Please do. You're a good girl."

"No problem," Savannah replied and made her way up the stairs to report the good news to her mother before she went and then went to get Klaus' coffee.

* * *

Despite the fact that Savannah believed her makeover had no effect on Jonathan, she couldn't have been more wrong. Ever since her change, he hadn't been able to get her out of his mind and, out of desperation, resorted to avoidance as a coping mechanism.

"So where's Savannah?" Susanna asked as she and Marcel worked together one day while Jonathan watched. "Why doesn't she come to lessons anymore?"

"Well," Jonathan cleared his throat. "She's very far ahead," he said. "Very advanced, and I thought it would be better for _you_ if I just taught you instead."

"I know I'm slow and inept," Susanna sighed.

"No, no you're not!" Jonathan shook his head. "You're right on track. You're not inept at all!"

"Are you sure?" Susanna asked.

"Yes," Jonathan grinned. "Positive. Now, what do you say we take a short break?"

"All right," Susanna replied. She put the lid over the potion she was making and ran to the bathroom.

"You can tell me the truth now that Susanna is gone," Marcel told Jonathan. "Why is it _really_ that Savannah hasn't been coming to lessons lately?"

"Because if she did, it would kill me," Jonathan replied. "She got her hands on one of Amy's magic books and turned herself into a sixteen year old."

"And what's the problem with that?" Marcel asked. "You don't think she's pretty that way, do you?"

Jonathan sighed. "_Yes!_ And that's why it's such a problem! She looks so much like her mother in all the right places and..." he sighed and shut his eyes, picturing her stripping off her clothes and standing bare before him. He let the image entertain him for a second or two, then opened his eyes with a gasp. "Oh, my god," he cried. "I've become a dirty old man. Thank god I'm so good at hiding it, though."

"Yes," Marcel replied dryly. "You really should join the CIA. You'd be excellent."

Jonathan sighed. "But it's all a moot point, anyway. I don't think my father would approve of us being together, even if I ever _did_ get up the nerve to ask."

"Why?" Marcel asked.

"Because my father...he's always wanted me to marry a witch," Jonathan replied. "A pure witch with no other parts to her. So Savannah would be out of the running, even though apparently, she's my future. My father is a traditionalist, and he's scorning the movement going on in the magical world now where witches and warlocks are marrying people from other species. He's even part of a new group that is plotting for Astrid to be replaced as head of the Council in the next election because they fear she'll destroy all the traditional values they cherish, due to the fact that so many members of her family are hybrids, or married to non-witches. I hope it doesn't happen, though. I like Astrid."

* * *

"So, how do you feel about this whole 'witches and wizards marrying outside the species' thing?" Helene asked her mother when Alistair and Astrid came to her and Adrian's house for dinner.

"Well, obviously, I don't object, do I?" Astrid asked. "But with the backlash that's brewing in response to what's going on, that stance probably won't do me any favors."

"Oh, it won't be so bad," Helene replied. "I mean, when Adrian and I got married, how did that affect you and dad? Did your friends start to hate you and stuff? I don't think so."

"But that was when it was just you two," Astrid replied. "This is a whole movement that specifically undermines everything about relationships that warlocks and witches have been taught for years." Astrid sighed. "Maybe I should just quit now. That might be easier."

"Oh, no!" Adrian replied, bringing in the salad and plopping it down hard enough on the table that Liam's eyes widened and he sunk down in his chair. "You can't quit, Astrid! Not that I have anything to say in magical politics, but the people who would run against you under this new 'traditional marriage' platform all sound like a bunch of lunatics who think they can police individuals' lives just because they believe they're right. There should be someone who shows them they aren't, and that person should be you."

"Well, thank you," Astrid said, looking at her son-in-law in surprise. "Thank you very much, Adrian."

"You're welcome," Adrian replied.

Astrid sighed. "I just wish the elections were over already," she said. "Now is sort of a bad time to have them."

"And you're thinking that you'll automatically be voted out?" Alistair asked. "Astrid, that is _very_ negative thinking!"

"Well, I have my reasons!" Astrid replied. "Did you know that Jonathan Putnam's father, of all people, is leading the opposition to my candidacy? He'll be announcing plans to run any day now. How am I supposed to fight a traditionalist doctor?"

"Well, you'll never know how unless you try," Alistair replied. "And if you think that what's happening now isn't working, and you think you can do better, go ahead and do it, and damn everyone else!"

"Yeah!" Liam blurted out. "Damn everyone else!"

Adrian chuckled. "Spoken like man who killed his clan leader with magic and was punished for it for all eternity!"

"I've never been sorry for that," Alistair said. "And the consequence wasn't all that bad, considering." Then he looked apologetically at Helene. "I don't mean to be teaching your son bad language."

"Oh, don't worry, Dad," Helene replied. "It's nothing he hasn't heart before from Adrian. And don't give up, Mom! You've done so well. Keep your hat in the ring, please!"

"All right," Astrid replied, looking determined. "I won't give up, and if Dr. Putnam wants to do battle with me, then so be it!"

It was then that her phone rang. "Yes?" She asked.

"Sorry to disturb you so late, Astrid, said Rosie, her assistant. "But I just received a call from one of Dr. Putnam's people. He wants to have a televised debate with you, and would like to know when the best time for you would be?"

Astrid's lips pursed and she said, "Rosie, you tell Augustus Putnam that if he wants to debate with me, it can be whenever he damn well pleases. The sooner the better I think. You got that?"

"Yes," Rosie nodded. "I do."

"Well, all right, then," Astrid replied. "Goodnight, Rosie."

"Goodnight, Astrid," Rosie replied.

"What was _that_ about?" Helene asked.

"Dr. Putnam has challenged me to a debate," Astrid replied. "And I've accepted. On that note, let the battle begin."


	9. Getting Eaten Alive

"Will I be able to come over tomorrow?" Savannah asked Jonathan. "We need to talk about why you've been avoiding me!"

"I think you_ know _why I've been avoiding you," Jonathan replied.

"Cause I'm older?" Savannah asked. "But it's good! It's not creepy anymore!"

"There's always gonna be some amount of creepy in our relationship!" Jonathan replied. "Don't forget, I was in relationships with both your mother and your aunt."

"But that was a long time ago!" Savannah pointed out. "And it wasn't like you had kids with them or anything. So, can I come over?"

"No," Jonathan replied.

"Why not?" Savannah asked. "Are you ashamed of me?"

"No," Jonathan cried. "But there's some political upheaval going on here. There's gonna be a big debate between my father and Astrid Fale about whether or not it's appropriate for warlocks and witches to date people from other species, and my father is on the 'No' end. So, until that blows over, I don't think you should come to my house."

"Oh!" Savannah exclaimed with a grin. "It means we have to meet in secret! Me like!"

Jonathan rolled his eyes. She just didn't give up, did she?"

"You could come to _my _house," Savannah suggested.

"But that'll make your father unhappy," Jonathan replied.

"Don't worry about that," Savannah replied. "If you come and Daddy gets upset, I'll tell him that he just has to get used to it. He's done it before, so I don't see what the big deal is. Don't you _want_ to see me?"

"In general, yes," Jonathan replied. "But in your present state, I don't know." Savannah rolled her eyes and changed into a blue cableknit sweater, jeans, and tennis shoes.

"I changed," she told him. "I promise I'm not wearing anything sexy."

"Well," Jonathan sighed, "I _have_ missed you. Are your parents gone?"

"Not at the moment," Savannah replied. "But they could be." She paused. "Why? Do you want to have privacy for sexy time too?"

"Oh, _lord_, no!" Jonathan replied after making a strangled noise in his throat.

"What's wrong?" Savannah asked. "Are you choking?"

"Yes," Jonathan replied, cause he didn't want her to know the thought of having sex with her at this point terrified him. "I just swallowed wrong."

"Oh, okay," Savannah replied. "Now," she said, not realizing Klaus was coming into the living room where she was, "Why don't you want to have sexy times with me?"

"Well, it's not that I don't want to," Jonathan replied. "But it's just that you're so _young,_ and-" Suddenly, there was a break in the conversation. "Hello?" Barked Klaus' voice from the other end of the line. "Who the hell is this?"

"It's-it's me," Jonathan got out. "I was just...I was thinking of coming to visit Savannah."

"Yeah, don't have a cow, Daddy!" Savannah replied in the background. "Didn't you hear me say he _doesn't_ want to have sexy times with me?"

"But the fact that you _want_ him to want to is troubling to me, young lady," Klaus replied.

"Oh, don't you 'young lady' me!" Savannah responded. "Give me the phone, Daddy! Give it!"

There was a pause in the conversation and the sound of Klaus and Savannah struggling for control of the phone before he heard nothing but a dial tone.

"Well, that ended just as well as I thought it would," he said to himself as he put his phone back in his pocket.

* * *

Meanwhile, Amy came upon her husband and daughter rolling around on the living room floor like animals as they fought for the phone. "What in the world is going on in here?" Amy asked. "End this now! You're acting like children!"

"Savannah asked Jonathan to come over here and have sex with her!" Klaus tattled.

"I did not!" Savannah replied, indicating her comfy outfit. "If I were gonna do something like that, would I be dressed like_ this_?"

"Well, why would your father make that up?" Amy asked.

"Cause he wants to ruin my life and make sure that no one loves me ever!" Savannah cried. Then she stomped off and they heard the slam of her bedroom door.

"Are you beginning to realize that you didn't handle that properly?" Amy asked, looking at Klaus with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I'm her father. When I hear she wants to have sex with boys when, in reality, she's only fourteen, what am I supposed to think?" Klaus asked. "I mean, there was a time in my existence where that would be acceptable, but that's long past! And you! Aren't you at least _a little_ concerned that your daughter is propositioning your ex-fiance who had an affair with your sister?"

"Well, I admit it's not ideal," Amy replied. "But who knows? It could be meant to be."

"Don't even _say_ that," Klaus replied. "Jonathan is _not_ right for her?"

"And everyone clamored to tell me how right you were for _me_," Amy replied.

"Well, that was different!" Klaus replied. "You were a grown responsible woman when I met you. Savannah's just a child!"

"Even so, she seems pretty determined." Amy sighed. "And it's good she has that fight because if Jonathan's father has his way, them being together will be very difficult."

"Oh, I _like_ him, then!" Klaus smiled.

"Oh, you wouldn't!" Amy replied. "His father is a traditionalist, and currently fighting Astrid's plan to introduce a bill to the council that will make it acceptable for witches and warlocks to marry people of species other than humans and other witches and warlocks. In his eyes, what you and I have is just as invalid as whatever will happen between our daughter and his son."

"But we've been living away from all that for awhile now," Klaus said. "Surely, it won't affect us."

"It might," Amy replied.

"And if Savannah will be hurt for being in a relationship with Jonathan, it's all the more reason not to encourage their relationship, right?" Klaus asked. "They need to be separated and I'm gonna do it!"

Suddenly, a large black man with a shaved head and a big toothy grin who was wearing a dark suit with a pink tie appeared in front of Klaus and blocked his path. "Wait a minute, friend," he said. "Just what do you think_ you're_ doing?"

"Stopping my daughter from making the biggest mistake of her life with the wrong man!" Klaus replied, trying to shove the man out of the way. "Now, I don't know who you are, but..."

"They call me Cupid," the man replied and gave Klaus his card. "Well, that's not my name, (it's actually Clarence) but it's the easiest moniker for me to go by since I do what he did." Clarence sat down next to Amy on the sofa and grinned at her. "So," he said. "How're you, Amy? I see my idea to put you two together wasn't completely off the mark."

"No, sir," Amy replied. "It wasn't."

"Wait a minute," Klaus replied. "_He_ was the one who decided you and I were gonna be together? Why?"

"Because it's my _job_!" Clarence replied. "If the magical community has someone whose job it is to punish romantic misdeeds, doesn't it make sense that they have someone to deal with the other side of the coin too?"

"I don't know," Klaus replied gruffly.

"As I was saying," Clarence replied, clearing his throat. "You _will not_ separate your daughter and Jonathan Putnam under any circumstances."

"But what about what's going on between Astrid and Dr. Putnam?" Amy asked, worried. "If he wins, so many couples will be hunted down, separated, and hurt! Why did you change the rules for relationships, anyway? Just for a laugh?"

"Not for a laugh," Clarence replied. "I honestly thought it was time for a change after so many years of the same thing in the magical community." He grinned. "Think about how many people are gonna be sent to Luke after they lose the battle!" He chuckled.

"Think about how many couples are mixed species!" Amy replied. "How can you doom them like this?"

"Oh, relax!" Clarence replied. "True love will save the day and all those cliched platitudes. But true love doesn't run smooth. I can't let things be easy, can I? It's an on-the-job hazard."

"Well, as long as everyone ends up okay, I suppose I won't kill you for just doing your job," Klaus replied.

"But what about poor Jonathan Putnam?" Amy asked. "How is he supposed to honor his father _and_ love Savannah at the same time?"

"He can't!" Clarence replied. "He'll have to make a choice. Let's hope he chooses right, huh?" Then, with a smile, Clarence disappeared, and Amy went to call her sister.

* * *

"I feel so sorry for Jonathan," Amy told Margot. "His father is on the 'traditional' side of the marriage debate, yet Jonathan likes Savannah. What's the poor guy gonna do? I think Clarence really screwed up on this one. We saw him and it was all I could do not to wring his neck!"

"Well, I personally think it's such a crock what Dr. Putnam's platform is," Margot replied. "He _says _he's all for traditional magical relationships, but he delivered Regina really readily. If he was really so set on being traditional, he wouldn't have done that."

"Maybe he just did it as a favor to Kol that one time, and if you asked him again, he wouldn't do it," Amy mused.

Margot shrugged. "Could be. But you and I both know what side of this debate we're on." She paused. "And did you say you actually saw Mr. Magic Cupid himself? He _never_ comes out in the open!"

"I guess Klaus' threat to separate Jonathan and Savannah really alarmed him." Amy replied. "It was weird when he just showed up.

"I hope Astrid wins," Margot said. "It's about time things changed. It's acceptable for us all to marry humans if we need to, so why not other species too? How is that any different? Has it REALLY screwed up our lives being with the men we're with and having their babies?"

"No," Amy shook her head. "I like how things have turned out for us."

"Definitely," Margot replied. "I wouldn't change it for the world."

* * *

The night of the debate, everyone in the magical world was stuck in front of their televisions, watching the debate. Margot and Amy even got the channel put on their normal TVs so they could watch too.

"I hope Astrid wins this," Amy said, looking at Clarence, who'd come to visit again and was hogging the popcorn. "Does she?"

"Don't ask me that," Clarence replied. "I can't tell you."

They wasted no time getting to the most pertinent question.

"Ms. Fale," the moderator asked Astrid, "Why is it that you believe this bill allowing inter-species marriage should be put through the Council?"

"Well, my thinking is that it's acceptable for humans to marry into magical families," Astrid replied. "How would marrying werewolves and vampires be any different?"

"It would be different," Dr. Putnam said coldly, "Because humans are not capable of producing evil mutant children like you would have if a witch or warlock married a vampire or a werewolf!"

"_Mutant?" _Astrid said, looking offended. "I'll have you know that several people in my family are not witches or warlocks who married magic, and their children are perfectly fine!"

"Didn't a great grandson of yours just use magic to trick a young vampire woman into marrying him?" one of the people in the audience asked.

"I'm sure he meant well!" Astrid replied. "He also used his magic to save a girl who was dying from a tumor!"

"Ah," Doctor Putnam grinned. "So he was playing God. Is that the sort of example we can expect from mutant children? I think so!"

"But-" Astrid began.

"And didn't your daughter, who married a half-vampire, half-werewolf, get involved in a mess in New Orleans several years back that cost more than one innocent witch and wizard their lives?" Another audience member asked

"Well, yes, but she's apologized for that!" Astrid stuttered, wondering how they could know all this.

"And didn't your granddaughter," Doctor Putnam went in for the kill, "get involved with James Black and use her vampirism to help him torture his prisoners?"

"Well, yes," Astrid nodded. "But that was only briefly. They both uphold the law now!"

"You see, ladies and gentlemen," Doctor Putnam told the stunned crowd, ignoring Astrid's last comment. "The only reason why my opponent wants this bill passed is so that her troublesome family can continue to wreak havoc on the magical world! As long as she's in charge, no one is safe. But I will protect all of you, and stop her and her supporters from making our nice, peaceful world into a big mess!"

A cheer went up in the room and Astrid slunk back stage to Alistair, not waiting to see if there would be any other questions.

"Well, that didn't go well," she said, hugging Alistair and feeling like she wanted to burst into tears.

"It's all right," Alistair replied. But when Astrid wasn't looking, he sent a fireball in Doctor Putnam's direction that set his pants alight, so he was running around the stage, emitting a high pitched yell.

"What did you do?" Astrid asked, bringing her head up when she heard the yelling.

Alistair grinned, a twinkle in his eye. "Well, you know the old saying 'Liar, liar, pants on fire'," he said as she turned to see what he'd done for herself. She burst into laughter and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"It'll be all right," Alistair told her. "We'll get through this. It's only the beginning. Don't give up, okay?"

Astrid nodded as Alistair led her out and they heard Doctor Putnam claim victory, the air around him smelling strongly of smoke, even though the fire had been put out. "Thank you," she told him. "I needed that."


	10. A Bitter Pill To Swallow

"You didn't do so bad, Mom," Helene said, trying to comfort her mother.

"Yes, I did!" Astrid replied. "I ran out after the first question! What sort of leader does that make me? Maybe Doctor Putnam is right."

"No, he's not!" Helene replied. "No one likes to be ganged up on, and that's what happened to you."

"But I still reacted horribly," Astrid replied.

"I liked when you set him on fire!" Liam said with a grin and a chuckle.

"That wasn't me, dear," Astrid replied. "It was Alistair."

Adrian's eyes widened. "Alistair set someone on _fire_? He's going back to his dark ways, I think."

"Oh, I'm sure it's nothing permanent," Astrid replied. "But it was very sweet."

"So, are you gonna try again?" Helene asked. "Get back on the horse?"

"I don't know," Astrid replied.

"You should," Adrian replied. "And we'll help you."

"Oh?" Astrid asked. "And how do you think you could help me?"

"I don't know," Adrian replied. "But we'll find a way."

Just then, Clarence appeared. "I hear you need help," he said. "And I'm here to provide it. It seems only fair since most of this mess is my doing."

"Who the hell are you?" Adrian asked, frowning at him.

"Adrian, this is Clarence," Astrid said. "He's the reason you and Helene are together."

"And I have to say, those years you two had in New Orleans?" Clarence made a "tsking" noise with his teeth. "Very disappointing for me."

"Why?" Adrian asked. "Why would you care?"

"Because you two are supposed to be together!" Clarence replied irritably. "I understand little bumps in the road because those are natural, like-"

"Like when Alistair and I got separated because of World War II and then found each other again later?" Astrid supplied.

"Exactly!" Clarence agreed. "That is the sort of problem that the two of you are supposed to have. You're _not_ supposed to just cheat on each other!"

"Well, shit happens," Adrian replied. "Sorry for disappointing you. And what about people from other species? Do you control their love lives too? Cause if so, you did a _really_ crappy job with my mother."

"I had no control over your mother," Clarence replied. "Unless...she's not a witch, is she?"

"No," Adrian shook his head.

"Well, that explains why her love life was difficult," Clarence replied. "_I_ was not in a position to be in charge of it!" He paused. "Now, to why I've come: Astrid, how are things going with your campaign?"

"Bad," Astrid replied, pushing her fingers through her blonde hair. "I really messed up!"

"Well, that's not surprising," Clarence replied and put a large hand on her shoulder. "You're not gonna give up, are you?"

"No!" Astrid replied, her voice strong. "Of course not! I just don't know what to do next. Since you're here, I assume you have some ideas, Clarence?"

"Yes," Clarence replied with a grin. "I do. It's unprincipled and sneaky, though. Do you still want me to do it?"

"Sure," Astrid replied. "Go ahead."

"And tomorrow, we'll start talking you up," Adrian replied.

"Thanks," Astrid replied. "I feel better already."

* * *

"I can't believe we let that son of a bitch deliver our daughter!" Kol fumed after Margot told him what happened during the debate several days after it happened. "He makes nice to my face and then turns around and shows his true colors! I ought to kill him. That would be a nice surprise for Astrid."

"I'll help," Regina offered.

"No," Margot replied. "No one is killing anyone. We just have to let this play out and hope it goes the right way."

"You're too soft," Kol replied. "That guy deserves to have his ass kicked."

"That's not the way to handle this," Margot replied.

"I don't care," Kol replied. "I'm gonna do it anyway. Regina, you wanna come with me?"

"Yes!" Regina cheered and went to grab her coat.

"See you later," Kol said with a smirk and gave Margot a kiss before picking up his daughter and taking her to go mete justice.

To get to the hospital, they had to go through Astrid and Alistair's closet.

"Why would you want to go, though?" Astrid asked.

"To help you," Kol replied.

"Daddy is kicking his ass for you!" Regina added. "The bad man that made you sad."

"Oh, you don't have to do that, Kol," Astrid replied. "But it's very sweet."

"Why don't I have to do it?" Kol asked.

"Because I've already gotten it taken care of by someone else," Astrid replied. "But if you want to see what happened, go ahead and go to the hospital."

"Why?" Kol replied. "Will it make me laugh?"

"No, it's not really funny," Astrid replied. "But it's karma, at least. And I know I should feel bad, but really, I don't."

"Just what happened?" Kol asked.

"Doctor Putnam got his wife back," Astrid replied. "But the condition of her coming back to him was that she had to be turned into a vampire. And you _know_ that unless you're a child born of a witch or warlock and an Original vampire or one of their descendants, you can't be a witch and a vampire at the same time, which means that Doctor Putnam is now in an inter-species marriage."

* * *

"Your mom is a _vampire_?" Savannah asked, feeling shocked. "How did that happen?"

"Well, she's been unwell for quite some time," Jonathan replied. "When I was incarcerated for stealing people's magic, it upset her so much that my father had to lock her away so she wouldn't become a danger to herself or others. We haven't gotten a good word from her since, at least not until yesterday. Father came into her private room to check on her and found her much more aware than she'd been for months, but she was sobbing and begging for him to kill her."

"Because she was a vampire?" Savannah replied. "But that's so silly! What's so bad about being a vampire? I think it's great!"

"As you should," Jonathan replied. "But for a witch or a warlock with traditional ideals like my parents, it's a major step down to become a vampire and lose all your powers."

"So what did your father do?" Marce asked. "Did he kill her like she wanted?"

Jonathan shook his head. "He's still deciding what to do," he said. "And he doesn't have much time."

"Who would turn your mother into a vampire?" Marcel asked.

"I couldn't tell you," Jonathan replied. "There are never vampires in the hospital. I mean, someone mentioned a large, suspicious man in a dark suit and a pink tie entering my mother's room, but he didn't seem like a vampire, so it couldn't have been him. Then again, it wasn't long after he disappeared that my mother's change seems to have happened, so I don't know."

"If your dad decides to make your mom into a vampire, I'll help with her," Savannah volunteered."

"Me too!" Susanna replied.

"Thank you, both of you," Jonathan replied. Then, the phone rang. "I'll get it," Jonathan said, standing up. "It's most likely my father, anyway." He went to pick up the phone and put it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Jonathan, it's your father," Doctor Putnam replied.

"Father!" Jonathan replied. "Have you decided what you're going to do with Mother?"

There was a silence and Doctor Putnam said, "Having her aware and lucid after so long was a wonderful gift, but it would be selfish of me to let her live in such a state when that's clearly not what she wants. I think, Jonathan, that no matter how much it pains me, I'm going to have to kill your mother."

"No!" Jonathan replied, eyes wide. "Don't do anything rash, at least not until I get there." He then ended the call, running to grab Savannah's hand in one of his, and Susanna's in the other. "Come with me," he said. "I need both of your help, desperately."

"Why?" Susanna asked.

"Cause my mother is sick," Jonathan replied. "And _you're_ gonna help me save her."


	11. The Cost Of Ambition

"Now, just a damn minute!" Klaus said as Jonathan, Savannah, Marcel, and Susanna brought Jonathan's ailing, convulsing, screaming mother into his house and set her down on the sofa. "Who is that and what the hell is wrong with her?"

"What's all the noise out here?" Amy asked, and then gasped. "Mrs. Putnam!" She said, running to the woman's side. "Jonathan, what's happened to her?"

"She was turned into a vampire," Jonathan told her, looking worried. "And Father was gonna kill her if we didn't get her away from him."

"Help, me," the poor woman gasped and grabbed at Amy's sleeve. "Amy, kill me, please. I want to die."

"No," Amy replied, looking at Jonathan's troubled face. "What's happened to you...it's not so bad!"

"Yeah!" Savannah added. "With a little help, you'll live a relatively normal life."

"But my husband will hate me!" she wailed.

"I'm sure if I talked to him, he'd listen to reason," Jonathan told her. "Don't lose hope."

His mother gave him a small smile and put her hand on his cheek. "I know you want me to stay," she said. "And don't think that I just want to abandon you, but...I don't know how I can live like this."

"The only thing that's stopping you is thinking that it's horrible," Jonathan replied, grabbing her wrist. "Mother, do you _really_ want to die, or are you saying you do because you think it's your only option?"

"Well, it _is_ my only option!" His mother replied. "If I turn, then your father will hate me, and I can't live without your father."

"And I know he feels the same way about you," Jonathan replied. "If we talked to him, I'm sure he'd see reason."

"And what if he doesn't?" His mother asked. "Then what will I do?"

"You'll go find someone who appreciates you for the person you are!" Savannah replied. "Don't you think you deserve that?"

His mother thought a moment. "Yes," she said. "I do. And honestly, I'm not ready to die just yet."

"Good," Susanna replied. "Now we have to go find someone for you to feed off of so you can finish your transition."

"You mean, I have to do _more_?" Jonathan's mother asked, looking frightened now.

"Not too much more," Marcel assured her. "You're almost done."

"I'll go get a blood bag for you," Susanna offered. "Then you won't have to drink from a person."

"That's good thinking," Amy said, finally allowing herself to speak. Klaus had departed some time before, and she assumed he was now hiding out in his and Amy's room.

When Susanna returned with the blood bag and then sat down by Marcel, Amy and Savannah each took one of Mrs. Putnam's hands while Jonathan held the blood bag steady and muttered encouragement. It took awhile, but Mrs. Putnam finally got some of the blood in her system, her transition completed.

"Oh, my god!" She cried. "That feels...that feels _wonderful_. I feel better than I have in years." She eyed her son. "Now do you promise you won't do any more horrible things that will get you thrown in jail?"

"Well, I won't do anything intentionally, anyway," Jonathan promised. "If Father has his way, he'll probably have me jailed for going against his ideals."

"Well, that won't be your fault," his mother replied. "I won't hold it against you."

"So, what do you want to do now, Mrs. Putnam?" Amy asked. "Do you want to stay here with us, or do you want to go home with Jonathan?"

"I wouldn't want to inconvenience you, dear," Mrs. Putnam told her. "But you're sweet to offer."

She then peered at her son. "Would you take me in?" She asked. "Considering that at this point, I have no place with Anne or your father. He probably doesn't even know I'm missing."

* * *

She was wrong on that account. Doctor Putnam had just finished a surgery when one of the orderlies came running in the room as he was washing his hands. "I have bad news, sir," the woman said breathlessly. "Your wife has been discharged."

Doctor Putnam whipped around. "And just _who_ would be stupid enough to discharge her?" He asked.

"Your son, I believe," the attendant replied quietly.

"Jonathan, damn!" Doctor Putnam muttered under his breath. "I should have known. Is my schedule clear enough that I can go after them?"

"Yes!" The attendant backed away as Doctor Putnam disappeared from the operating room, then moved the patient to recovery.

Since he knew that it was Jonathan who had taken his mother away, there wasn't many places she could be. Jonathan's house was the first place he looked. "Where's your mother?" He demanded of Jonathan. Luckily, Susanna and Marcel were gone, and Savannah had gone to another room. "Why did you take her out of the hospital? One of the attendants saw you do it. Why couldn't you just let your mother die in peace, you selfish boy?"

"Because I don't _want_ to die, Augustus!" His wife replied sharply, coming into the living room. "You should be proud of your son. He _saved_ me!"

"Oh, Mary," Doctor Putnam replied, coming toward her. "How-how can you want to live like this?"

"Because my choice was between living like this and not living at all," Mary replied. "And I made my choice. Do what you will with it."

"All right," Doctor Putnam replied. "I'm sorry it had to end this way, Mary."

"So you would rather it have ended with her dying because you're too foolish to realize that you've been given a gift?" Jonathan demanded of his father.

"Yes," Doctor Putnam replied. "I have an image to protect! I can't have people knowing that my wife is a-"

"Monster?" Jonathan finished. "That _is_ what you were going to say, isn't it, Father?"

"Well, it's the truth!" Doctor Putnam replied and then left.

Once he was gone, Savannah came out of hiding. "It seems the coast is clear," she said. Then she saw that Jonathan's mother's body was shaking. "Hey," she said. "Are you all right?"

When Mrs. Putnam looked up, Savannah saw that tears were streaming down her face. Jonathan moved forward to put his arms around her, but Savannah beat him to it.

"It's all right," she said and held the distraught woman. "You just go ahead and cry." Jonathan watched in amazement as Savannah comforted his mother, not even caring that his mother's tears were soaking her fancy shirt.

When his mother was finally able to sit up, she sniffled and gave Savannah a smile. "You're a very compassionate young lady," she said. "Thank you."

Savannah shrugged. "You're welcome," she replied. "It was nothing, really."

"Why don't I show you your room so you can get some rest?" Jonathan suggested.

"All right," his mother replied. "I think that's a good idea."

Jonathan took his mother to her room while Savannah stayed in the living room, and then, when his mother was all tucked in and asleep, Jonathan went back to Savannah. "Thank you for what you did," he told her. "My mother needed compassion and I appreciate you showing it to her."

"Oh, it's not a problem," Savannah replied. "What did you expect me to do? Just sit there and watch her cry because your jackass father dumped her for reasons that aren't her fault?"

"Well, it's not what I _expected_ you to do," Jonathan replied. "But I thought it's what you _would_ do."

"Look," Savannah sighed. "I know I might seem a little nutty. I know I come across as overly sexy, and harsh and violent, and completely lacking any humanity, but-" She wasn't able to finish her sentence because Jonathan grabbed her and kissed her deeply before easing her back on the sofa. "Do you...do you take pills?" He asked after pulling away.

"What kind of pills?" She replied.

"Pills that stop...you know, _things_ from happening when two people feel passionately about each other," Jonathan replied. "Has your mother gotten you those pills?"

"No!" Savannah shook her head. "I was only eleven before, remember."

Jonathan growled in frustration and led her to his room, motioning for her to get on the bed while he retrieved a condom from the box on the toilet tank in his bathroom. As he came back into the room, Savannah was pulling off her shirt and undoing her bra, and throwing it on the bedroom floor.

"Beautiful," Jonathan replied, getting on the bed beside her. She helped him off with his shirt and ran her fingers lightly over his chest. He let in a quick intake of breath and Savannah looked up at him and smiled, slowly reaching out to unzip his pants and help him put the condom on. "Are you okay?" She asked. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes," Jonathan replied, his eyes flashing. "Oh, yes! Do you?"

"Yes," Savannah nodded.

"All right," Jonathan replied. He took her hand, kissed that, then kissed up her arm, her neck, her cheeks, and then finally, her lips, as he reached down and helped her wriggle out of her pants and panties, gently rubbing her, smiling as she shut her eyes and said his name over and over again. Finally, she sat up and put her arms around him, kissing him. "Come inside me," she begged. "Please."

Jonathan paused. "How do you know to say all this?" He asked. "Does your mother know that you've probably been reading up on sex?"

Savannah groaned. "Oh, come on, Jonathan!" She cried. "Don't spoil the mood by asking me stupid questions like that!"

"You're right," Jonathan replied, leaning down to kiss her as his hands threaded through her red hair and he gently slipped into her. "Never mind."

* * *

"_What's_ happened to Mrs. Putnam?" Margot asked, looking shocked.

"She's a vampire!" Amy yelled at her sister even though they were sitting across from each other. "Can you believe it? The poor woman is a _vampire_!"

"How is that possible, though?" Margot asked. "No vampires would be allowed in a magical hospital!" Her eyes widened. "Except..." As Kol sauntered into the kitchen, she turned on him. "Did you turn a woman at the magic hospital into a vampire? Is that how you and Regina got your stupid vengeance? I told you not to!"

"No," Kol shook his head. "Astrid told us she didn't need anyone to go to the hospital to deal with Doctor Putnam cause someone else had taken care of things for her. And you know me. I would want better prey than someone lying sick in a hospital bed anyway."

"It wasn't him," Amy told Margot. "There was only one person who could have done it, and he looks nothing like Kol."

Hearing this, Kol came back and leaned over Margot's shoulder to whisper in her ear. "I think _someone_ owes me an apology."

"You're right, Kol," she replied. "I'm sorry."

"You better be," Kol replied. "It wounds me when you make accusations like that."

"Well, I wouldn't make accusations without a logical reason behind them would I?" Margot asked. "Even if what I accused you of wasn't true, you have to admit it makes sense why I would think you had something to do with Mrs. Putnam becoming a vampire."

"Yes, the insinuation was a logical one," Kol replied. "But for this one time, I'm innocent!" He then called for his daughter. "Regina, did I turn anyone into a vampire at the magic hospital? Your mother thinks I did!"

"No," Regina replied, coming to face her mother with an earnest expression. "Don't be mad at him! He's innocent! We didn't even _go_ to the magical hospital because Astrid said not to!"

"Good girl," Kol replied, patting her head.

"Ugh, gag me," Margot replied, rolling her eyes.

"You can go back to doing whatever it was that you were doing," Kol told Regina. "Thank you for your help."

"It's all right," Regina told Kol and took his hand. "But you have to come with me!"

"Oh, all right," Kol replied as Regina tried to drag him off to her room.

"Do you...do you think I should go to Jonathan's and help his mother adjust?" Margot asked Amy. "Or at least give some words of encouragement?"

"She'll probably need all the encouragement she can get," Amy replied, her mouth twisting. "Did you know that Doctor Putnam left her?"

"It doesn't surprise me, what with that stupid crusade he's going on," Margot replied. "I hope she can find someone better."

"Me too," Amy replied.

"We could help!" Margot exclaimed. "But we'll have to look beyond Kol and Klaus' friends. I don't think she'd like any of them."

"And then there's the fact that Kol and Klaus don't_ have_ many friends," Amy replied. "It would be a very small pool of candidates."

"So, you want to call Mrs. Putnam tonight and see if she's ready for visitors, and if she says 'Yes', you can come and pick me up?" Margot asked.

"Yeah," Amy nodded. "That sounds fine. In fact, I'll ask Jonathan when he brings Savannah home. She offered to help with his mother as well. Awfully sweet of her to do something without getting something in return, don't you think?"

"Yes," Margot replied. "Maybe there's some of you in her after all."


	12. Damage Control

"So, how's your mother?" Amy asked Jonathan when he came by a few days after the incident with Savannah. She was sitting near Amy and smirking at him while Klaus stared from another chair. "Is she seeing company? Cause Margot and I thought that we could come by and give her some good cheer if she was up to it."

"Oh, sure," Jonathan replied, trying to contain a twitch that had suddenly popped up as he felt Savannah's hand give his bottom a squeeze. "I'm sure she'd enjoy that."

"Are you all right?" Klaus asked. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," Jonathan replied. "I must've just drank some bad potion. The effects will wear off soon."

Trying to avoid Klaus' eye, he turned to Savannah and shook her hand firmly. "It was sweet of you to be so good to my mother," he said. "She had a good time."

"Good," Savannah replied. "Cause I know I did. We should do it again sometime."

"We'll see," Jonathan replied, then gave a nervous squeak. "I might be busy." Then, he said, "Goodbye all," and disappeared.

"Well, he certainly left quickly," Amy replied. "I wonder why that was?"

"Don't look at _me_," Savannah replied, her eyes big. "I didn't have any part of it."

"So are you and Margot _actually_ going to visit Jonathan's mother?" Klaus asked. "Or did you just say that?"

"Of course we're gonna see her!" Amy replied. "Why wouldn't we?"

"Well, I thought you were just saying that to placate Jonathan while he was here," Klaus replied.

"I wouldn't do that," Amy replied. "I make a promise and I stick to it," Amy replied. "And if you're worried about it taking a long time, Margot and I won't be gone forever, so I hope that relaxes your mind."

"Fine," Klaus replied with a sigh. "Go visit Jonathan's mother. Be a good Samaritan. I'm a patient man. I can wait."

"No, you're not," Amy replied. "But thanks for trying anyway."

* * *

"So, after you go see Jonathan's mother, how about you and I have a night out?" Klaus asked Amy the next day while she waited for Margot so they could go see Mrs. Putnam together. "Or even a night in. Alone. I don't feel like I even live in my own house anymore."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Amy replied and kissed his forehead. "I'm sorry we made you feel like you don't live in your own house. And sorry for all the craziness with Jonathan's mother."

"Well, thank you," Klaus replied. "That's a start to all the apologies you need to make, I guess."

"Oh, I bet I know how to make up for the rest of them," Amy replied with a smile as she ran her fingers through his curly hair.

"Don't you tease me!" Klaus told her. "If you're just gonna get distracted, we can end this talk of a night alone together right now."

"No, I promise that I'll stay with you once I get back from seeing Jonathan's mother," Amy swore. "You'll be rewarded for your patience."

"I better be," Klaus grumbled.

"Oh, no need to be a grumpy Gus," Amy replied and gave him a big kiss. She felt his hand go under her shirt and try to unhook her bra, and instead of stopping him, she let it happen. He tossed her bra on the floor, then lay her back on the sofa, his hands exploring her stomach and breasts. "Do you feel better?" She asked.

"Well, yes," Klaus admitted. "I do." He grinned and leaned down to kiss her. They went on like this for quite some time until Klaus finally heard a throat being cleared. "Yes?" He looked up, his hands still roaming under Amy's skirt.

"I came to take Amy to see Jonathan's mother," Margot replied. "But I see you're busy, so I'll wait until you're done." She backed away from the sofa and tried to put her gaze somewhere other than the sofa.

Finally, Amy moved Klaus' hands and sat up. "All right," she said. "Enough of that for now. We can continue later. Let's go, Margot." She heard Klaus groan and then she turned to face his glowering expression. "Oh, stop whining," she said. "We're going out later, remember? Then, you'll have me all to yourself."

"I don't know if I can wait that long," Klaus replied. "How long is this visit of yours going to take?"

"It will take as long as it takes," Amy replied. "No longer, no shorter." She then went to see Savannah, who left and shut herself in her room. "Hey," she said to her daughter. "Watch out for your father will you? Find some way to distract him while I'm out with Aunt Margot."

"All right, Mom," Savannah replied. "Does it matter _how_ I distract him? Like, can I not take him hunting cause that would upset you?"

"Oh, just do what you can," Amy replied. "I don't care. I'm sort of desperate at this point."

"All right!" Savannah exclaimed, punching her fist in the air.

Praying that her daughter wouldn't cause too much trouble, Amy came back and left with Margot. They headed to Jonathan's and met him at the door. "Is your mother ready for us?" Margot asked him. "We can always come back later."

"No, I've told her you're coming, and actually, she's been looking forward to it," Jonathan replied.

Margot and Amy followed him inside and into the living room where his mother sat on the sofa in a room that was dark.

"Why isn't there any light in here?" Amy asked, making her way toward the curtains.

"No, don't!" Mary Putnam cried in a panic. "If you open those, then I'll burn!" She paused and started to cry. "I miss the sunlight," she said. "It hurts me to know I'll never see it again."

"Now that's just not true!" Margot replied. "There's a way for you to go out into the sun."

"There is?" Mary replied. "Tell me, Margot: what is it?"

"All you need is a ring with a spell on it," Margot replied. "I couldn't do it for you, cause I don't have any powers, but Amy made a ring for me. I bet she'll do it for you, too."

"Could you?" Mrs. Putnam implored of Amy.

"Sure," Amy replied. "But first, I'll have to be able to see."

Jonathan turned the lights on and zapped up a lapis lazuli ring, putting the spell on it that would allow Mrs. Putnam to walk in the daylight.

"What do you say we test it?" Amy asked once Mrs. Putnam had put it on. "What do you say?"

"Are you _positive _that this will work?" Mrs. Putnam asked, peering at it. "And that it's more than just a pretty piece of jewelry?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Amy replied. "I did Margot's and she's still here, isn't she?"

Mrs. Putnam looked at Margot in shock. "You're a vampire? I thought you'd only married one!"

"Well, thanks to the spitefulness of my Grandma Mathilde, I lost my powers while I was pregnant with my daughter, and because was a vampire, and I was a human, I almost died giving birth to her," Margot told her. "It was being turned into a vampire that saved me. Trust me, with this ring on, you'll be fine outside. Just don't take it off."

Mrs. Putnam still looked skeptical and locked eyes with her son. "Do you think I should go out?" She asked him.

"Yes," Jonathan nodded. "I have every confidence that what Margot is telling you is the truth, and if it will make you feel better, Mother, I'll come along with you ladies on your outing."

"All right," Mrs. Putnam replied, grinning at Margot and Amy and reaching for Jonathan's arm. "I'd like to see the leaves on the trees by the park," she said. "The fresh air will do me good."

"Definitely," Amy replied, heading toward the door. "The park it is, then."

Holding Jonathan's arm, Mrs. Putnam stepped out of the house and into the sunlight for the first time since she'd transformed.

"Oh, my god!" She breathed. "It's so bright! And so warm! And I'm not dead!"

"See?" Amy told her. "Isn't that what we told you? Now, what do you say we have a look at those pretty autmn leaves?"

"All right," Mrs. Putnam replied with a grin. "I'll race you to the car!"

* * *

After Amy returned, and her parents had left for the night, Savannah sat in her room and silently called for Susanna.

"What?" Susanna asked, appearing outside the bedroom door. "Savannah, why are you yelling?"

"I have something I need to talk to you about!" Savannah replied and opened the door to let Susanna in. Susanna paused before she entered. "I can't believe you did that spell to make yourself older," she said, shaking her head. "Why would you _do _that?"

"So Jonathan and I could have _sex_!" Savannah exclaimed. "And we have! Jonathan was embarrassed after. It was so cute!"

Susanna's jaw dropped. "You had sex with Jonathan? Does your dad know?"

"No," Savannah shook her head and grinned. "You're jealous of me. Admit it."

"Well, Jonathan's not really my type," Susanna replied. "I like Marcel myself, but I suppose I'm happy for you...until your dad finds out."

"How will he find out?" Savannah asked, her eyes narrowed. "You're not gonna tell him, are you? And don't pretend like the two year wait for your sixteenth birthday isn't killing you so you can have sex with Marcel."

"Good things come to those who wait," Susanna replied.

"You're jealous of me!" Savannah repeated.

"No," Susanna replied patiently. "I'm not. Personally, I think you're crazy."

Savannah shrugged, although underneath, she was disappointed that Susanna didn't give her the reaction to her news that she'd been hoping for. After a few minutes of silence, she said, "So, my parents are gone. You wanna stay and like, watch a movie or something?"

"I'm touched that you want me to do _anything_ with you," Susanna replied. "I thought that once you told me your news, you'd boot me out and give Jonathan another call."

"No, I have to be careful with him, cause as you so rightly said, if my father finds out, he'll throw a fit," Savannah replied. "And I don't want to push my luck."

"So what should we watch?" Susanna asked. "How about something on the witch channel? You do get that here, right?"

"Yeah," Savannah nodded. "Mom subscribes."

"So they turned it on and were watching an old sitcom about a witch-human that apparently even _humans_ knew about when all of a sudden, it cut out.

"Hey!" Savannah cried and went to hit the TV. "Bring the show back!"

But they saw nothing other than the stern face of the news anchor. "Urgent news tonight!" He said. "The wife of conservative government candidate Augustus Putnam, who was recently turned into a vampire, was seen out frolicking in nature today, with her son and a couple of other traitors along with her. When Doctor Putnam was asked about his wife's present state, and if it would mean trouble for his campaign, he just shook his head, and said, "Of course not. I have no reason to associate with that woman anymore. I've already set the divorce proceedings into motion." When he said this, the room burst into applause.

"What a dork!" Savannah said. "Can you believe him? Dumping his wife just because she's a vampire now!"

"Some people are just idiots," Susanna replied. "Luckily, we have parents who are nicer."

"Yes, we do," Savannah replied. "But I still want to punch that idiot in the face." She shook her fist at the TV, where Doctor Putnam was still talking.

"Interesting that you hate him," Susanna replied with a smirk. "Cause if you and Jonathan get married, he'll be your father in law."

"Well, shit!" Savannah groaned, then shrugged. "I guess Jonathan is worth it though," she said thoughfully. "Especially when he's not wearing a shirt."

"Way to stand by your man," Susanna replied, putting a hand on Savannah's shoulder. "I'm proud of you."

"Why wouldn't I stand by him?" Savannah asked. "Just because his father is an idiot, that's not Jonathan's fault!"

Finally, all the political talk got over, and the sitcom turned back on. "See?" Savannah pointed. "I'll be just like Samantha. If she can have a relationship that other witches don't approve of, and be happy, so can I!"


	13. A Little Too Much Fun

"You'll never guess what Savannah told me!" Susanna said to Marcel the next time she came to visit him. "Granted, you can't say anything to her father about this, or else he'll kill her, but _she_ says that she and Jonathan had sex. I don't know if I believe her, though."

"And don't you look at me as a way to keep up with her if it's true," Marcel replied. "You're too young!"

"Of course, I'm not an idiot!" Susanna replied. "But when the time comes," she added, "You won't want to say 'No'."

Marcel chuckled. "I don't know," he said. "You'll always be a little girl to me. And I prefer to date women my own age. Just something for you to think about."

"Well, here's something for _you_ to think about," Susanna shot back. "Some day, and some day soon, I'll be at least _close _to your own age. You do realize that, right?"

"I do, but I try not to think about it," Marcel replied. "I like thinking about the nice young lady who comes to watch movies with me every once in awhile. That's nice."

"Yeah, well...I think we should go out tonight," Susanna replied. "We watch movies _all_ the time."

"Oh?" Marcel grinned. "And what do you suppose we should do instead?"

"I don't know," Susanna replied. "I've never been to a night club. Let's go to one!" Marcel opened his mouth to protest, but before he could get any words out, Susanna grabbed his hand, and they were away.

When they landed, it was in front of a club called The Razor, the name flashing in blue neon on the front of the building. There was a line to get in, and Susanna got at the end of it with Marcel following reluctantly.

"You know you're insane," he told her. "They're gonna _know_ you're too young. If you wanted to go to a club, doesn't one of your relatives have one or something?"

"Well, yes," Susanna nodded. "But what's the fun of going to a place where everyone knows me?" When they reached the front of the line, the bouncer eyed her critically. "I don't believe for second that you're over twenty-one," he told her.

"That's what I _told_ her," Marcel began. "But-" He was cut off as Susanna locked eyes with the man. "I'm the perfect age to be in this club," she told him. "So why don't you let me and my friend in?"

"All right," the bouncer replied and waved her in.

"What the hell was that!" Marcel whispered once they were inside.

"How else was I gonna get us in here?" Susanna asked. "Really, Marcel. You worry about everything! Relax and have fun, would you?" She then went on the dance floor while Marcel took a seat at the bar.

"Your friend seems like she's looking for a good time," the bartender remarked about Susanna who, being tall for her age, looked older than she was.

"Yeah, that's what she says," Marcel replied. "Apparently, staying at home and watching TV isn't enough for her anymore." He ordered a drink and then turned around to watch the dancing.

It all seemed fine until Susanna began dancing with one young man in particular. He had short dark hair, and Marcel couldn't see what color his eyes were, but he was holding Susanna very close and seemed to be whispering something in her ear, and slipping something in her hand. Just as Marcel was about to go separate them, Susanna came back.

"Who was that guy you were talking to?" He asked her, eyes narrowed.

"Oh, it's nobody," Susanna replied. "Just a guy." She kept her fist (which held whatever it was the man had given her) away from Marcel's sight.

"What did he give you?" Marcel pressed. "Whatever it was, you should throw it away."

"No!" Susanna shook her head. "It's nothing bad like drugs."

"Well, do you know what it _is_ then?" Marcel asked.

"No," Susanna shook her head. "But I'm sure it won't put me in any danger." And with that, she popped it into her mouth, took a swig of Marcel's drink to wash it down, and then Marcel watched in horror as Susanna began to disappear.

* * *

"What are you laughing at?" Margot asked Kol, who was smirking at the TV with his arm around Regina. "It's the witch channel," he said to her surprise. "They keep showing the news footage of that Putnam idiot doing damage control. Thank you_ so _much for making this possible! You're a sneaky woman!"

"Amy and I weren't trying to be sneaky or sabotage anything when we took her out," Margot replied. "When we went to visit her, it was one of the saddest things in the world, cause she was stuck inside Jonathan's house with all the lights off, cause she didn't have a ring for the sunlight, and she was terrified of being burned."

"Clearly Amy made her one, then?" Kol asked. "What a nice act of charity."

"Well, Mrs. Putnam didn't ask for what happened to her," Margot replied. "Although when we were at the park, she confessed to me that she'd rather be a vampire in her right mind than a witch who was completely out of it. Really good of her to look at the glass half full."

"So what happens now?" Kol asked. "You and Amy gonna train her up?"

"Yes," Margot nodded. "And I was thinking of asking you to help, you know, since you've been a vampire even longer than I have."

Kol chuckled. "Why in the world would you ask for _my_ help? You know I'd be terrible."

"You've been helping Regina," Margot replied. "How would helping Mrs. Putnam be any different?"

"Well, for one, Regina is my daughter," Kol replied patiently. "I have no connection whatsoever to this Mrs. Putnam."

"You should still help, though," Margot replied. "Be a good example for Regina."

"Why are you always saying I should be a good example?" Kol asked. "I mean, really. Tell me."

"You know what?" Margot replied, throwing up her hands. "Never mind. Pretend I never said anything."

"Well, that won't be hard," Kol replied. "I wasn't really paying attention to you anyway."

"I think you should do it," Regina told her father.

"No," Kol replied. "_Why_?"

"Cause it's nice!" Regina replied. "Just like Mommy said."

"You see, though," Kol told her, "I'm really a _terrible_ teacher. Every vampire I've ever made has had to figure things out for themselves." He paused. "Well, except for you and your mother, of course."

"So just pretend she's like me and Mommy," Regina replied. "Please, please, please?"

Kol sighed. "You being such a nice child distresses me," he said. "Why can't you just be a killer like a normal vampire?"

"I don't know," Regina shrugged. "I just can't."

Kol ran his fingers through his hair. "That's what I get for being with a witch, don't I?"

"So you'll help?" Regina asked.

"Fine," Kol replied. "I'll go tell your mother about how you guilted me into it. I'm sure she'll be ecstatic."

* * *

"Who's this?" Mrs. Putnam asked when Amy and Margot brought Kol to their next meeting with her.

"Mrs. Putnam, this is my husband Kol," Margot told her. "He's a vampire, and he's been one a lot longer than me, so I thought he could help us help you."

"Well, thank you," Mrs. Putnam told Kol. "Although I'm getting better, I still have a lot of adjusting to do."

"Do you miss your powers?" Kol asked her.

"Not really," Mrs. Putnam replied. "I wasn't allowed to use them in the hospital, so I've practically forgotten what it was like to have them."

"And what do you know about your vampire powers?" Kol asked. "Anything?"

"I have vampire powers?" Mrs. Putnam asked, her eyes widening. "I wondered where the good side to this situation was. I thought it was all about staying out of the sun and having to drink the blood of innocent people!"

"Well, that's _one_ way to go," Kol replied. "In fact, it was, or should I say _is_ my chosen path. But let me guess: you don't want to live that way."

"Not at the expense of others, no," Mrs. Putnam shook her head. "I've been drinking from blood bags and that's good enough for me."

"Well, all right," Kol replied with a sigh.

"Does that disappoint you?" Mrs. Putnam asked.

"Kol's a bit of a purist," Margot replied. "He _prefers_ to feed from people."

"Oh, dear," Mrs. Putnam said, eying Kol nervously.

"Don't worry," Kol assured her with a toothy grin. "You're safe. Now, which power would you like to start learning about first? Super speed? You may not be able to disappear at will anymore, but you can still get to places very, very fast."

"Are you sure that's possible?" Mrs. Putnam asked skeptically.

Kol raised an eyebrow. "You used to have magical powers, and you're now questioning the possibility of what you can do as a vampire? Of course it's possible! Margot, show him, will you?"

"All right," Margot replied, zipping from the living room to the kitchen and back in a whoosh of cool air.

"My goodness," Mrs Putnam said. "That's-that's certainly interesting."

"Would you like to give it a try?" Margot asked.

"Not at the moment, no," Mrs. Putnam replied. "Are there any powers I have that wouldn't make me nauseous doing them?"

Kol's eyes lit up. "What about compulsion? We could try it out on her husband and rig this entire election!"

"You can't do it to witches, remember?" Amy reminded her brother-in-law.

"What if I turn her husband?" Kol asked. "Then I can compel him all I want!"

"No," Amy said flatly.

"What is he talking about?" Mrs. Putnam asked.

"Do you know about the debate your husband is haivng with Astrid Fale regarding whether or not magical people should be allowed to date people who are other magical species?" Kol asked. "I do."

"To the point where it concerns me," Margot added.

"Well, if that's his latest _cause celebre_, no wonder he dumped me the minute this happened," Mrs. Putnam replied. "And I love the idea of somehow being able to help Astrid."

"Well, how's that for awkward?" Kol said with a grin.

"I'm not trying to be difficult at all," Mrs. Putnam protested. "I just...I want to be able to have a satisfactory life, and I think Astrid's policies would be able to give me that."

"Well, how about we take you to talk to her after your lesson?" Amy asked. "I'm sure she'll be glad to have you on board."

"All right," Mrs. Putnam replied and eyed Kol. "Now, how do I do that super speed thing again?"


	14. How To Be Friendly

_"Susanna!" Marcel cried, his eyes wide. "Where did you go? I told you not to take that pill!"_

_"Oh, relax!" Susanna's voice replied out of thin air. "I'm fine!"_

_"No, you're not!" Marcel replied. "You're invisible!"_

_"I am?" Susanna asked, sounding amused. "That is so cool!" _

_"Come on, we're leaving!" Marcel replied. "Now!"_

_"Well, all right," Susanna sighed. "I suppose if you want to go, we can."_

_Marcel led her out of the club and then breathed in sharply when he felt a hand on his butt. He turned around and snapped at the air. "Stop that!" He commanded._

_"Fine," Susanna's voice replied. "But you're really no fun at all."_

_"Well, I hate to disappoint you, but what am I supposed to tell your father and mother when they ask what happened to you?" Marcel asked. "There's nothing I can say that'll make me look good."_

_"Since this was my idea, I'll think of something," Susanna replied. "I promise."_

That's what she'd promised him when she'd first turned invisible, but unfortuantely for Marcel, her suggestion to fix it was to tell her parents flat out.

"Mom, Daddy," she got out while he stayed by the wall. "As you can see (or not), I'm invisible."

"Well, that's clear," James had said, fortunately taking it with good humor. "How did that happen?"

"Marcel and I went to a club," Susanna had replied. "I met a guy who had pills and I took one, so here I am."

"I told her not to take it," Marcel had interjected.

"We figure you did," Lenora told him. "We don't blame you."

He'd let out a sigh of relief, and had kept his head low when it came to James and Lenora since then, which had kept him stranded in his apartment for several days. He hadn't even wanted to go out when Klaus had called. Now, he was just waiting.

As he made himself a drink, he finally heard the door open. "Marcel!" Called Susanna's voice. "Are you here?"

"Where else would I be?" He replied. "I can't go out, can I?"

"Why not?" Susanna's voice asked. He sensed she was right next to him now.

"You know perfectly well why not," he replied. "Because of you and your foolishness with that invisibility spell! I know you're having fun, but it's time to turn back now."

"Oh, I will," Susanna replied. "Eventually. But there's so much I wanna _do_ first!"

"Like what?" Marcel asked cautiously.

"I don't know," Susanna replied. Then she paused. "Oh, yes, I do!" She then snatched Marcel's drink from him and maneuvered him against the wall. ripping his shirt off. He gave a chuckle as he thought he felt fingers go down his chest.

"Now just a minute there, sweet chick," he said. "Aren't you a bit young to be doing something like this?"

"Oh, _relax_, would you?" Susanna's voice asked. "You have nothing to worry about!"

"Yes, I do," Marcel replied, so relaxing is the _last_ thing I want to do!"

"What if you just pretended I was five years older?" Susanna asked as Marcel felt tingles along his neck. "Would that help?"

"Are you kissing me?" Marcel asked.

"Yes," Susanna replied. "Do you _like_ it?"

"I think I would like it more if you were older and visible," Marcel replied. "This way is just...it's just too weird!"

"Fine," Susanna replied and he felt the pressure around him lessen as she backed away. "I'll go sit on the sofa now," she said.

"All right," Marcel replied and buttoned his shirt again. She may be young, but he had to admit that she was persistent, and that when she got older, he knew he was gonna enjoy himself. At least for as long as they had until everything went wrong.

* * *

"So how did Jonathan's mother like Kol?" Klaus asked Amy. "It seems like he'd be a bit much for her."

"She actually found him very invigorating," Amy replied. "I'm sure after all the time she spent stuck at the hospital, any bit of excitement is good."

It was then that Klaus noticed Savannah trying to sneak out.

"Where are you sneaking off to, pet?" He asked her. "To see Jonathan?"

"No, actually," she replied. "I wasn't even sneaking. I was thinking that maybe I would stay in tonight with you two. I was just going out to get snacks. Is that okay, or do you have other plans?"

"No!" Amy shook her head. "We'll be here all night, and we'd _love_ to spend it with you."

"Well, good!" Savannah replied. "Cause Jonathan's busy with his mother, Susanna is with Marcel and invisible, and so I didn't have any idea of what to do with myself."

"Even though we're your last resort," Amy replied dryly, "What do you want to do tonight?"

"Oh, I don't know," Savannah replied, looking at her father. "What does a vampire do on a Saturday night?"

Klaus grinned. "I'll show you," he said, and then looked regretfully at Amy. "Or how about we do something that_ all three _of us would enjoy?"

"And what would that be?" Savannah asked.

Amy paused and locked eyes with her daughter. "What was that you said about Susanna being invisible?"

"Oh, apparently, she and Marcel went clubbing, she met a guy, and he gave her a magical pill that turned her invisible." Savannah's face was rueful. "I wish that had been me!"

"Oh, no you don't!" Amy replied. "The spells on black market pills like that are so hard to undo. Susanna's gonna have a long, painful road ahead of her."

"Oh, all right," Savannah replied. "I guess I'll consider myself lucky, then."

"Exactly," Amy nodded. "So, what are we gonna do tonight?"

Suddenly, the doorbell rang and Klaus stood up. "I wonder who that could be?"

"Me too," Savannah replied, coming up behind him. "People _never_ come and visit us!"

Klaus opened the door and there stood a young man with smooth, longish blond hair and blue eyes. "Hi, Mr. Mikaelson," he said brightly and stepped inside. "This was the night I was supposed to meet Savannah, right?"

"What?" Savannah choked out and backed away. "Daddy, who is this clown?!" She was breathing hard. Although the boy was good looking, there wasn't a chance she'd allow her father to know that she thought that.

"I'm Oliver," the boy replied, trying not to look hurt. "And you're Savannah?"

"Yes," Savannah nodded. "I am."

"I thought that since Jonathan was busy, you might need someone to occupy your time," Klaus told her as Oliver came in and Savannah followed begrudgingly behind him. "It's okay, you can thank me later." He grinned at Oliver. "Good you remembered about this, because I had completely forgotten!"

"Who's this?" Amy asked when she saw Oliver and stood up.

"This is Oliver Bartlett," Klaus said. "He's a new neighbor of ours and I thought it would be nice for him to come and visit."

"Are you _sure_ that's a good idea?" Amy asked. "You know how some people might find us...odd."

"Oh, it's all right," Oliver replied. "I already know you're vampires. I'm one too, turned after I ran away from working as a laborer in England. It was either run off or go live in the workhouse, which was _not_ pleasant."

"How Dickensian," Savannah replied dryly.

"I'm not a vampire, but I was born around that time too!" Amy replied. Those were dark days, weren't they?"

"Yes," Oliver replied, turning to Amy. "Did you...did you live in England?"

"No, but things weren't much better in America," Amy replied. "My family was just a bunch of average, middle class witches." She paused. "Well...we were actually quite well-to do, which made it such a disappointment when I refused to marry the sort of man my parents wanted."

Oliver scoffed. "At least you _had_ parents. I would have liked to, even if they were the harshest sort in the world."

"Why are you _here_ of all places?" Savannah asked.

"Well, I heard there are a surprising number of vampires here," Oliver replied. "I thought the company would be nice. It's no fun to be alone."

"Oh, I know, right?" Amy asked. "When my parents disowned me..." She and Oliver talked through dinner, and as Savannah helped Klaus clear the dishes afterward, she smirked at him. "You might have brought that guy for me, but it looks like he's interested in Mom. I hope you don't mind a little healthy competition."


	15. Political Pressure

"You're not serious!" Klaus replied. "You don't think he has a crush on your mother!"

Savannah looked out and saw that Oliver was running his hand over Amy's arm as they talked. "Well, I do," Savannah replied. "Have a look yourself."

When Klaus peeked back into the kitchen, Amy and Oliver were still talking and laughing, but he was no longer touching her.

"That'll teach you to try and pick boyfriends for me," Savannah said with a grin as he scowled at her. "Why the hell would you do that, anyway?"

"Well, your uncle had some success, so I thought I'd take my turn," Klaus replied.

"And has this experience taught you to never try it again?" Savannah asked.

"I guess," Klaus replied. "But now we're stuck with him, aren't we?"

"Well, actually," Savannah replied, "Now that I know I don't have to date him, he seems kind of nice. Let's let him stay.

"Aren't you as concerned as I am that he's gonna try and steal your mother away?"

"No," Savannah shook her head. "Daddy, don't you trust Mom at all?"

"I don't know," Klaus replied. "I mean, yes, I guess I do, but..."

"At the same time, you don't?" Savannah asked.

"Yes," Klaus nodded. "What you said."

"So what will you do now?" Savannah wondered.

"Well, the only thing I can do," Klaus replied. "Go back into that dining room and claim what's mine!"

"Good luck with that," Savannah replied dryly.

Klaus ignored this remark and went back into the dining room. Seeing him coming, Oliver and Amy separated and peered at him. "So," Amy asked. "Did you find what you needed in the kitchen?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I did," Klaus replied. "So, what are you two talking about?"

"Just the past," Oliver replied. "We were born around the same time, you know."

"Well, isn't that extremely lucky for you?" Klaus asked him.

"Yes," Oliver replied. "I guess it is."

A few seconds later, Savannah came out, trying to keep a grip on several ice cream sundae ingridients.

"Here," Oliver said, getting up. "Why don't you let me help you?" He took some of the ingridients from her and put them on the table while Savannah sat down the rest and then moved to go get bowls.

"Oh, sit," Oliver replied. "I can go and get them. Where are they?"

Savannah told him and he came back with the blue plates a few minutes later, and then they made and ate their sundaes in silence. After that, Oliver announced that he had to be getting back home.

"What a shame," Amy replied. "I felt as if I was just getting to know you!"

"I feel the same," Oliver replied. "But don't worry. I'll be back if it's all right with you."

"Of course it is!" Amy replied without looking at her husband. "Come over any time you like, Oliver. We would _love_ to have you."

Oliver smiled and gave Amy a kiss on the hand before saying goodbye to both Klaus and Savannah and departing.

"Well, that was nice," Amy said, letting out her breath. "What a wonderful boy, that Oliver. I can't wait to see him again."

"I don't know if I want him to come back," Klaus replied. "I think I misjudged him."

"What could possibly be wrong with him?" Amy asked. "He's a delightful boy! For once, your instincts were on target, Klaus."

"He thinks Oliver is in love with you," Savannah replied.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous!" Amy replied, bursting into laughter. "He is not!"

"I saw him touch your arm," Klaus replied. "That means something!"

"Even if he _does_ have a crush on me," Amy asked, "What does it matter? You _know_ I'm not gonna return his feelings. Why would I?"

"I don't _know!_" Klaus replied. "But anything is possible!"

"Well, it hurts me that you'd think I'd do something like that to you," Amy replied, standing up. "Cause I wouldn't!" She then stormed off and Savannah said wryly, "Maybe you were wrong about this, Daddy."

"Oh, I don't think so," Klaus replied. "But I'll give the bad thoughts a rest for now and continue tomorrow."

When he came to bed that night, the lights in the bedroom were off, and Amy was already asleep. He undressed and swore as he stubbed his toe and climbed into the bed beside his wife, muttering more swear words to himself as he tried to relax and get to sleep.

* * *

"Amy's gonna cheat on me!" Klaus exclaimed, stomping into Adrian and Helene's in a huff.

"Why?" Helene asked. "You're such a delightful person!"

Klaus growled at her. "I don't need your sarcasm!" He snapped. "I'm having a real crisis here!"

"What sort of crisis?" Adrian asked.

"Well," Klaus said, sitting down, "I thought that since Jonathan was busy with his mother and all this political stuff that it might be good to try and get Savannah interested in someone else. As luck would have it, our new neighbor boy is a vampire, so I thought, 'What the hell?' I invited him over, but as it turns out, he and Savannah didn't hit it off."

"Well, that's a shame," Helene replied. "But it's not the end of the world. I'm sure you can try someone else for her."

"Or you could just face the inevitable of her and Jonathan," Adrian added.

"The fact that they didn't hit it off is not the problem!" Klaus said through his teeth. "The problem is that he and Amy _did_ hit it off and now I don't know what to do. Savannah thinks he's nice, and Amy would be disappointed if I killed him, so I don't know what other options I have."

"Trusting Amy is an option," Helene replied. "What does _she_ think of the neighbor boy's crush on her?"

"She thinks it's some quaint little thing that'll pass," Klaus replied. "But she has _no_ idea of what lengths a determined man will go to when he wants a woman."

"Of course she does!" Helene replied. "She's been through being pursued by you, right?"

Adrian heard this and chuckled. "So, what exactly is the worry?" He asked when he could keep a straight face again.

"The vampire boy is her age," Klaus replied. "That's my worry."

"Oh!" Helene nodded. "So you're worried that Amy's gonna leave you for a younger man? Interesting."

"Oh, I'm not worried!" Klaus replied. "Why should I be worried? I'm the most powerful being in the entire world! I'm the alpha male! I have _nothing_ to worry about!"

"Then why did you come over here all angry?" Adrian asked. "Sounds like you're worried to me!"

"Well, you know how witches are," he said to Adrian. "So sneaky about what they want and what they don't. You think they like you one minute, and then you turn around and their minds have completely changed!"

"Hey!" Helene cried. "I'm sitting here, you know! I can hear you!"

"I know you can," Klaus replied. "That's why I said it." Then, he growled as he stood up and fell flat on his face, then saw that Helene had magicked his shoelaces so they were tied together.

"_What_ was it that you were saying about witches?" Helene asked with a smirk.

Klaus glared at her as Adrian helped his father back onto the sofa where Klaus undid the knots and retied his shoes.

"What do you want _us_ to do?" Adrian asked. "Do you want us to take some sort of action, or did you just come over here to complain? If it's the latter, now that you've got it out of your system, we have things we need to do, so..."

It was then that Klaus looked around and saw a pile of boxes by the door, labeled things like 'Kitchen' and 'Bathroom'. "Are you moving?" He asked.

"Mom thought it would be a good idea," Helene replied. "What with the Doctor Putnam mess, and what just happened to his wife, she doesn't want us to be hurt in some sort of retaliation attempt, so she suggested we move."

"Well, that's just ridiculous!" Klaus replied. "Having to uproot yourselves like that."

"We would have stayed," Helene replied. "But we've got Liam, you know, and he's still a boy. We just want to keep him safe."

"Well, when you get to your new address, make sure to send me word of where it is, so I know," Klaus replied.

"And you'll send word back to Mom?" Adrian asked. "Actually, you don't need to worry about that. I'm actually gonna go drinking with Gregory tonight because he's having issues with Katherine. I'll give him the address to give to Mom then."

"All right," Klaus replied. "Need any help? Need someone to watch Liam so he's not in the way?"

"Well, he hasn't really _been_ in the way," Helene replied. "But the idea of the move is a hard one for him. He's basically locked himself in his room since we told him about it, and he refuses to come out. Would you see if you can do something with him?"

"Sure," Klaus replied and headed to Liam's bedroom. "Liam!" He called. "Can I come in?"

"I don't know!" Liam called back. "Are you gonna try and make me leave this house?"

"Not if you don't want to," Klaus replied. "But I thought you might want to come to my house for a change of scenery."

"Oh...okay," Liam replied hesitantly and then opened the door a crack. "Do you _promise_ that's where we're going?"

"Yes, Liam," Klaus replied. "I promise." Liam then opened the door, came out, and took Klaus' hand. "Let's go then," he said.

"All right, young man," Klaus replied and led him out. "We'll go."

* * *

Marcel woke up and gasped when he saw that the sheets next to him were positioned as if someone were sitting up in bed next to him. And since he saw no one, he knew exactly who it was.

"What are you doing in my bed, Susanna?" He asked.

"I'm testing it to see how comfortable it is," Susanna replied. "You know, since I'll be sleeping in it some day. And no offense, but you _really _need a firmer mattress."

"Will you get out!" Marcel snapped, pulling the blankets up over himself.

"Fine, spoil sport," Susanna replied. "I'll leave and you do whatever it is you normally do. Would that be taking a shower, by any chance?"

"If it was, why would I tell you?" Marcel asked.

"It was just a question," Susanna replied. "Bite my head off, why don't you!"

She left the room, the door closed behind her. Satisfied, Marcel got up and went to undress for his shower, but when he was under the spray, Susanna sneaked in again and waited, grateful that the shower was so loud, he hadn't heard her open the bathroom door.

When the water stopped, and the door opened, Susanna let Marcel get his own towel so she could take in the view without distraction, as well as keep from giving her position away. When he had dried off, and put the towel around his waist, he left the bathroom and Susanna followed.

"You _better_ not still be here while I'm changing!" Marcel called out. Susanna said nothing and watched while he dressed in a red shirt and dark pants. Then, she finally got out, "You'd look much better in a green shirt. Why don't you wear that?"

"Because I felt like wearing the red one today," Marcel replied after jumping about half a mile in the air. "That's why."

"Well, all right," Susanna replied and made up the bed. "I was just making a suggestion."

"Don't you think we should go back and see your parents about making you visible again?" Marcel asked. "Isn't that something you're concerned about?"

"Not for the time being," Susanna replied. "And Mom said the process of being turned back to normal was gonna take a long time."

"Well, we better get a move on, then!" Marcel replied. They went back to James and Lenora and Susanna announced that she was ready to be fixed.

"All right," Lenora replied. "And like I told you before, the process is gonna take a long time. Like, the hospital will literally be your living space for _months_. Are you prepared for that?"

"Well, what other choice do I have?" Susanna asked. "So I guess I _am_ as prepared as I'll ever be."

"Good," Lenora gave a firm nod. "Follow me, then. We'll get you to the emergency room."

"Where are you going?" James asked as he saw them leave.

"To the hospital," Lenora replied. "Susanna says she's ready to be fixed."

"I might need to come with you," James replied. "With you being who you are, and all, they could be idiotic enough to refuse you treatment. I would hope not, but you never know."

They went through another door in the house and ended up at the hospital. Lenora strode up to the counter and hit the bell by the reception desk several times.

"May I help you?" The nurse staffing the desk asked.

"My daughter took a pill that she got from someone, and now she's invisible," Lenora replied. "Where-where do we go for that?"

"Right out the door," the lady replied, pointing. "We don't _serve_ people like you here!" Then, she caught James' eye. "How about another answer?" He said, getting right up in her face. "Because I _really_ don't like that one."

"All-all right," the nurse replied with a nervous swalllow. "I'll-I'll call someone to come transport your daughter to the spell-reversal ward."

"Thank you!" James replied with a smile. "See, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

An orderly came to take Susanna to the spell reversal ward while James and Lenora sat in the waiting room.

"You were smart to come," Lenora replied. "I mean, I know people don't like us, but who would have thought they'd let their politics put innocent peoples' lives in danger?"

"It's a cruel world, darling," James replied, kissing her hand. "And sometimes, you _do_ need to give people a little push so they do the right thing."

"I hope it doesn't take too long for Susanna to get better," Lenora said. "We already have one kid out of the house. It'll be lonely with _both_ of them being gone."

"We still have Max and the dog," James reminded her. "And I bet I could think of some ways to fill our time. Don't you think?"

"Yeah," Lenora nodded with a grin. "I think we could."

After they dropped Susanna off at the hospital, they stopped by Marcel's to fix up his phone so that Susanna could call him from the hospital. "She's gonna want to, you know," Lenora replied. "Just to tell you how everything is going and all."

"She's gonna be okay, right?" Marcel asked. "This invisibility won't be permanent?"

"No," Lenora assured him. "It won't. It'll just take awhile to get her back to normal."

But Marcel was still worried, so when Susanna called him that night, he was more than happy to hear from her.

"How are you?" He asked her. "Are you okay?"

"Yes!" Susanna replied. "Well, in the sense of 'Do I feel all right?' I'm okay. I'm still invisible. But, and I think this will make you happy: I think I met a guy."

"A guy?" Marcel asked. "What kind of a guy?"

"An invisible one!" Susanna replied. "His name is Mark and his voice sounds lovely."

"How did he get invisible?" Marcel asked.

"Potions experiment gone wrong," Susanna replied. "Apparently, he does stuff like that all the time, only this time he was unlucky. He's really, really smart."

"Well, good!" Marcel replied. "I'm glad you found someone to entertain yourself with while you're getting fixed."

"You're not jealous, are you?" Susanna asked.

"No!" Marcel replied. "Why would I be? You're only fourteen!"

"Good," Susanna replied. "Cause I didn't want you to feel like I was abandoning you just because of Mark."

"Oh, don't worry," Marcel assured her. "I'm fine."

But when he ended the call a few seconds later, he wasn't sure if he was fine or not. He put his phone in his pocket, went to get a drink, and told himself that he had no reason to be jealous of this Mark, and that it was good Susanna had found someone else. He could get on with his life now. He finished his drink, and then went to his underwear drawer, looked through his address book, and made a date for the following Saturday.


	16. Don't Judge A Book By The Cover

"Marcel!" Amy said in surprise when she opened the door and the man strode in. "What brings you here?"

"Is Klaus around?" Marcel asked. "I have to talk to him."

"Oh, I don't know," Amy replied. "He's been avoiding me ever since this neighbor of ours came to dinner." She paused as Savannah happened by. "Honey," Amy said, "Is your father home?"

"Yeah," Savannah replied. "Hiding down in his lair, like he usually does when he's upset and doesn't want to talk to anyone."

"Are you going to Jonathan's?" Amy asked.

"Yeah," Savannah nodded. "Is that a problem?"

"Well, no, of course not!" Amy replied. "Just be careful of his father. Lenora called to warn me that Doctor Putnam has turned on us. If James hadn't been with her when they took Susanna to the hospital to cure her of her invisibility, they wouldn't have been let in at all!"

"Well, that absolutely sucks!" Savannah replied. "I hope that doesn't mean Jonathan's father's started monitoring his relationship with me too!"

"Well, you'll see when you get to his house, won't you?" Amy replied. "Good luck!"

After she was gone, Amy told Marcel where Klaus was, and he went down to see him, knocking insistently on the door of Klaus' 'lair'.

"Go away!" Klaus called.

"It's me!" Marcel replied. "Can I talk to you?"

"Fine, come in," Klaus replied, less than graciously.

Marcel entered the large, sparsely furnished room, which only contained a chair (where Klaus was sitting), a sofa, and a television, and sat down on the sofa. "I need some advice," he said.

"About what?" Klaus asked, reluctantly turning off the television.

"Susanna is in the hospital while they turn her visible again, and she says she's become fond of a male patient she's gotten to know," Marcel replied. "He's invisible too."

"So you're jealous?" Klaus deduced. "How sweet. I haven't seen you be jealous since you had that thing with my sister Anna (even though I warned you two not to get involved) and she cheated on you, just like I told you she would."

"Well, Susanna is nothing like your sister," Marcel replied. "And granted, I _did_ tell her that she should see someone else. I just never thought she'd actually _do _it."

"Oh, but don't lose hope," Klaus replied. "What if this guy she likes who's invisible gets made visible again, and she realizes that she finds him unattractive? That's a strong possibility, isn't it?"

"But she says he's got all these wonderful qualities," Marcel replied. "Do you really think she'd be shallow enough to dump a guy just because she doesn't like the way he looks?"

Klaus smirked. "She's descended from me, which means she's related to Anna as well," he said. "So what do you think?"

"Well, I don't know," Marcel replied. "But here's to hoping, right?"

"Exactly," Klaus replied. "That's my boy."

* * *

"How come your father hates my family?" Savannah asked when she strode through Jonathan's front door. "Is he telling you to hate me too?"

"No, of course not!" Jonathan replied. "I mean, I'm sure he'd be a lot happier if I thought like he did, but he doesn't try anything cause he knows I'm a full-grown man and that I can think whatever the bloody hell I like!"

"Well, good," Savannah said. "Cause he denied Susanna treatment when she came to the hospital the other day. Or he _would have _if her dad hadn't come with her and her mom and threatened death and other horrible stuff on all the workers if they didn't help her."

"Well, you don't have to worry," Jonathan replied, patting the spot on the sofa beside him for her to come sit. She did and he kissed her hair. "I'm not gonna turn on you, ever."

"And why is that?" Savannah asked.

"Because...because I'm fond of you, and your mother, and your aunt equally, and you all mean too much to me for me to betray you like that." He paused as her face fell. "What's the matter?"

"Well, I was sorta hoping for a different answer," she said. "One that didn't involve Mom, and Aunt Margot, and a bunch of other people. I_ have _to mean more to you then them! We slept together, remember?"

"Well, that was a mistake, and it shouldn't have happened," Jonathan replied as her jaw dropped and her hand balled into a fist. "I'm too old for you, Savannah. You need to find a nice young man who's closer to your own age."

Savannah scoffed. "You mean like that idiot vampire Oliver Daddy invited over for dinner?"

"Was he closer to your age?" Jonathan asked.

"Not really," Savannah shook her head. "He's _your _age, and even hit on Mom!"

"Well, that doesn't help then," Jonathan replied. "But seriously, Savannah: There has to be at least_ one _boy out there who is your own age that you find attractive. If you think you can't find one, then you're not really trying!"

"What if I don't _want_ to try?" Savannah asked angrily. "I've known you since I was a baby. I'm not gonna forget you for some stupid younger guy. Can't you get that through your head, you idiot?"

"Do you really think name-calling is going to help change my view on the matter?" Jonathan asked, eyebrow raised.

"No," Savannah shook her head. "But I'm just...I'm really, _really _frustrated with you right now! You saw the future! You know you can't just forget me!"

"I still remember what the future holds for us," Jonathan replied. "But that doesn't mean it has to happen _immediately_. We can wait. It would probably be best to. Would you want to get married and then have it be interrupted when my father finds out and pulls you away to some horrible jail?"

"Well, no," Savannah replied. "But-"

"I know my forcing you to wait is frustrating for you," Jonathan replied. "But I do it because I have your best interests at heart, and I want to do all I can to keep you alive so that we can actually live through all this mess and have the future we're supposed to have."

"Really?" Savannah asked, eying him skeptically. She muttered something under her breath and shot a spell at him.

"What did you just do?" He asked.

"Do you really mean you want to have a future with me?" Savannah asked, eyes narrowed. "Or is that just some cheap delaying tactic?"

"I want to," Jonathan replied. "But haven't you been paying attention to what my father is doing? If he's angry enough to deny Susanna treatment when she's ill, what do you think he'd do to _you_ if he found out we were a couple? Something horrible, I bet. And I don't want that."

"I don't want it either," Savannah replied. "And by the way, I put a truth spell on you, and it seems like you passed."

"Of course I passed!" Jonathan replied. "How many times do I have to say that I would_ never _lie to you before you believe me?"

"Well, now I just might," Savannah replied.

"Good," Jonathan said, looking away from her. "So will you do us both a favor and find a boy your own age, at least for the time being?"

"Yes, I suppose," Savannah sighed.

"Good girl," Jonathan replied with a relieved smile. "Now run along. My father said he was going to stop by tonight."

"All right, I'll go," Savannah replied. "Goodbye, Jonathan."

"Goodbye, Savannah," Jonathan said, giving her a salute as she made her way out the door.

* * *

Savannah thought it would be easy finding a temporary boyfriend for herself, but it wasn't. Nevertheless, her father was pleased when she told him.

"Are you serious about not being interested in Jonathan anymore?" Klaus asked, his grin wide and his eyes bright as he hugged her tightly to himself. "You don't know how happy that makes me!"

"Okay, okay," Savannah grunted, feeling as if she were being hugged by a boa constrictor. "I get it, you're happy. You can let me go now."

"What are you smiling about?" Amy asked when she came upon them.

"Savannah says she's not interested in Jonathan anymore!" Klaus proclaimed as he let Savannah go and hugged Amy instead. "Isn't it wonderful?"

"Well, if it's what Savannah wants, then it's all right," Amy replied. "You didn't force her to make that decision, did you, Klaus?"

"No, he didn't," Savannah replied. "Jonathan and I had a talk, and we both decided that since his father feels the way he does about people like me marrying people like him, we best be apart until it all blows over."

"Well, that's very smart of you," Amy said. "And very mature. I know it's hard for you because you like Jonathan, but it was really a good decision, at leat for now."

"Thank you," Savannah replied. "Now I have to find someone else to occupy my time, but I don't know who."

"What about Oliver?" Amy asked.

"Nah," Savannah shook her head. "He wouldn't like me. He likes _you_."

"Well, yes, but of course I would never return his feelings," Amy replied. "I think I should have him over tonight and let him down easy. And then, perhaps if you talked to him, you two might hit it off."

"Oh, I don't know," Savannah replied.

"Why don't you give it a shot?" Amy suggested. "It could work. You never know."

"Oh, all right," Savannah replied. "But I doubt anything will happen."

After insisting that Klaus go out for the evening to see Elijah or anyone else he felt like visiting, Amy invited Oliver over for dinner, and to Amy's surprise, he showed up with a dozen roses and was dressed very nicely. "Thanks for inviting me," he said and handed her the flowers. "I was hoping that I could see you again."

"These flowers are lovely," Amy replied, putting the flowers in a vase. "And thank you for bringing them for me, but Oliver...you _do_ realize I'm happily married, right?"

"Are you sure?" Oliver asked. "I mean, Mr. Mikaelson is _much_ older than you, and you and I have so much more in common."

"All of those things are true," Amy replied. "But still...I love my husband and I'm not looking to be with anyone else."

"Well, all right then," Oliver replied with a resigned sigh. "Sorry for bothering you. I'll be on my way now."

"Wait, you don't have to go!" Amy replied. "Stay! Have you met my daughter Savannah?" She paused. "Well, I mean you _have_, but you two haven't really talked, have you?"

"No," Oliver replied, turning. "I was too entranced by you the first time I arrived to notice anyone else." Then, Savannah showed her face and Oliver's eyes widened. "My god," he breathed. "You look a lot like your mother."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Savannah replied. "Why don't you sit down and let's talk?"

"You didn't seem so thrilled to talk to me last time, if I recall," Oliver told her. "What's changed your mind?"

"The guy I thought I was gonna be with...things changed between us, so now I'm actually on the market," Savannah replied.

"Ah," Oliver nodded. "Okay."

They talked over dinner, looking into each other's eyes and laughing, and Savannah found that now that she was willing to pay attention to him, Oliver really wasn't such a bad guy. It was while they were talking that there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Amy replied. "You two just keep on chatting." She went to open the door and saw Jonathan on the other side. "Hi," she said. "Surprised to see you here."

"Yes, well, I don't plan to be here long," Jonathan replied. "I just came to drop off a scarf that Savannah left at my house when she came by for her magic lesson."

"All right," Amy replied. "Come on in." Jonathan came inside and when he saw Savannah talking to Oliver, he felt his heart sink. He _knew_ that it was incredibly illogical to feel jealous because another man was making Savannah laugh and smile. Hell, Savannah seeing another man had been his own suggestion in the first place. He should be glad that for once in her life, she was actually following it. But still...

He dropped the scarf on the floor and then turned. Savannah hadn't even noticed him and usually, knowing where he was at any given time was like a sixth sense for her.

"Are you all right?" Amy asked him. "You're not sick, are you?"

"Yes, I feel ill," Jonathan replied. "I have to go. I dropped Savannah's scarf on the floor. Would you make sure she gets it? Thank you!"

He disappeared before Amy could say anything. She leaned down to pick up the light blue scarf and set it down near her daughter. "Did you lose this?" She asked. "Jonathan brought it over."

"When?" Savannah asked, picking it up and threading the silk through her fingers.

"Just now," Amy replied with a small smile. "You were so busy talking to Oliver that you didn't notice."

"Oh, well..." Savannah cleared her throat. "I'll call him once Oliver leaves to tell him 'Thank you' for bringing it over."

"You do that," Amy replied. "It might help him feel better. I think that you ignoring him made him sick."

"It did?" Savannah asked. "Wow. That's some sort of spell I have on him, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Amy nodded. "I guess it is. But remember, use the power for good, not evil."

"Oh, don't worry, Mom," Savannah replied. "I'll be good to poor Jonathan. I'll use this skill of mine for good."

"Wonderful," Amy replied. "Cause we Burke women have put Jonathan Putnam through the wringer over the years. It's about time that man had a break."

"Oh, he's having one," Savannah replied. "But who knows how long it'll last."

* * *

"Kol!" Margot whispered. "Kol!" She shook him and then blew in his ear.

"No, not now, Margot!" He muttered. "I'm too tired. Let me sleep!"

"You have to get up now," Margot said insistently. "Remember how I said I had those friends who were getting married, and then you told me that you'd be my plus one?"

"Yeah?" Kol muttered, his eyes half-open. "What about it?"

"They're eloping right now," Margot replied. "So we have to go. Regina's already in the car."

"Why did they have to get married _now_?" Kol asked grumpily as he sat up. "Why couldn't they have gotten married during the day like everyone else?"

"Because Jackie is a witch who's marrying a werewolf," Margot replied. "Now, do you get the picture?"

"Fine," Kol replied and hauled himself out of bed. "Whatever. Where's my suit?"

"I put it on the door for you," Margot replied. Kol dressed as quickly as he could in the dark, and then Margot buttoned his shirt the right way before pulling him out to the car where Regina sat, awake and eager. "Why aren't you sleepy?" Kol asked her.

"I'm happy I get to stay up past my bed time!" Regina replied. "And I might've had a soda."

Kol sighed as he got in the car next to her. "All right," he replied. "After all this excitement, you're probably not gonna be able to sleep anyway, so you might as well stay up tonight."

"Really?" Regina asked, her eyes sparkling. "Can I really do that, Mommy?" She asked Margot.

"Yeah, sure," Margot replied. "But tonight is a special circumstance. Don't expect to be allowed to stay up every night at your age."

"All right," Regina replied. "I get it."

"Okay," Margot got the directions to the wedding location out and looked them over. "Well, I shouldn't be surprised," she said with a nod as she backed out of the driveway. "It's in a very out of the way location. Good thinking so they have less of a chance of getting caught."

"Getting caught doing what?" Regina asked.

"Getting married," Margot replied. "Nowadays, if you're a witch or a warlock who marries a vampire or a werewolf, you could get in big trouble."

"So don't tell anybody about you!" Regina instructed. "I don't want to lose my mommy."

"Oh, you won't," Margot replied. "The magical world washed their hands of me and your Aunt Amy the second we married your daddy and your Uncle Klaus."

"Oh, okay," Regina replied. "I feel better now."

"Good," Margot replied. "Cause I don't want you to worry." They drove around for a bit in the dark before they finally located the right clearing in the woods, parked the car, and then the three of them got out to go meet Margot's friend Jackie, her fiance Scott, and their friend Ron, who was officiating the ceremony.

"Thanks for coming on such short notice," Jackie said, pushing a piece of curly blonde hair that had come loose from her hairdo out of her face. Then she looked at Kol. "Margot had to wake you up, didn't she? Thanks for being such a sport."

"Oh, no problem," Kol replied. "Good thing it's not a full moon, though."

"Yeah, no kidding," Scott replied. "I wanted to get this over with before that happened and things got difficult."

"If we could begin now?" Ron asked, clearing his throat. "There's not a _big_ chance we could get caught, but you never know."

"So true," Jackie replied and took Scott's hand as his dark eyes and hair blended into the darkness around them.

The vows were said quickly while Kol and Margot watched and Regina stood along beside them, trying not to fidget too much, or get her nice clothes dirty

After it was all official, Margot hugged her friend again. "I hope you don't mind that we brought our daughter with us," she said. "It's a bit hard to find someone to watch her at two in the morning."

"Oh, it's no problem," Jackie replied with a smile, then looked at Regina. "What's your name?"

"Regina," Regina replied. "But I don't have any powers."

"Yeah, I heard about that," Jackie said. "But trust me, that could be seen as a good thing. Sometimes, powers are more trouble than they're worth."

"But my cousin Savannah has powers, and it's not fair!" Regina pouted.

"Savannah is Amy's," Margot told Jackie. "She's a bit of a handful. Aged herself five years just because of some infatuation with Jonathan Putnam."

"Well, that runs in the family, doesn't it?" Jackie asked with a smile. Margot then caught Kol's eye. "Not anymore," she said. "I mean, after he broke out of jail, I let him hide out with me, but since he straightened up and we've both moved on with our lives, he has no appeal for me anymore."

"Well, it's good you found someone," Jackie told her. "So, are you married? Or will Scott and I be at _your_ midnight wedding?"

"Well, to tell you the truth," Margot said, "we never really thought about getting married. We lived together, and then Regina came along, and it's just been us together without it being official."

"Well, if you ever _do_ decide to marry, let us know," Jackie said. They then all went out for pancakes, and home after, and on the way back to their house, Regina told her parents, "I want you to get married!"

"Why?" Kol asked.

Regina shrugged. "I think it would be fun!"

"Well, your mother and I really aren't the marrying type, but we'll think about it," Kol replied.

"Can it be my next birthday present?" Regina pressed.

"Why would you want us being married to be your birthday present?" Margot asked.

"I don't know," Regina replied. "But I like the idea."

"No more soda at night for you," Kol told her. "It puts crazy ideas in your head."

Regina rolled her eyes and let the subject drop as Margot parked the car and the three of them headed inside. "Remember, you said I didn't have to go to bed tonight," Regina told her mother.

"I remember," Margot nodded. "And it's practically sunrise anyway. However, _I_ am tired, so _I_ am going to bed. You and your daddy have fun, all right?"

"Okay," Regina told her mother as she and Kol both gave Margot a goodnight wave. "We will."


	17. Til Death Do Us Part

"What's this I hear about you moving away?" Selina asked as Adrian and Helene came to say goodbye. "I saw Liam at Alistair's the other day and he said you were moving."

"We have to," Adrian replied. "There's all this crazy stuff going on in the magical world and Astrid thinks we'll get in trouble if we stay. We don't want anything bad to happen to Liam either."

Selina threw her arms around Adrian and frowned. "What sort of stupid idiot wants to hurt my baby?"

Adrian blushed while Helene sniggered behind his back. "Mom, I'm _not _a baby! I can take care of myself!"

"So, where are you moving to?" Selina asked.

"Well," Helene said, "When Felicity heard what was going on, she said we could come to Mystic Falls and live in the boardinghouse with her and Stefan, and we're taking her up on the offer."

Selina sucked in her breath. "You're running away from a group of witches who want to kill you into a group of humans who might also want to kill you? I don't know if they're still trigger happy about vampires in my hometown, so be careful."

"Don't worry," Adrian replied and hugged his mother. "We will."

Elijah came upon them while they were hugging and since he couldn't see Adrian's face, his first thought was that Selina was giving his brother a friendly hug...possibly too friendly. "Selina!" He scolded. "How could you?"

"How could she what?" Adrian asked, standing up so Elijah could see his face. Elijah reddened as he shook his nephew's hand. "Hello, Adrian."

"Hello, Uncle Elijah," Adrian returned. "Helene and I are moving, so we just came to say goodbye."

"They're going to Mystic Falls because of witch craziness," Selina replied. "And whether that's a good decision or a bad one, I have no idea."

"Well, good luck to you," Elijah told his nephew. "Contact us on occasion to tell us you're all right, won't you?"

"Of course!" Helene replied. "Now, we're just gonna go to my dad's and pick up Liam, and we'll be on our way."

"Good luck!" Selina called after them. "Be safe!"

With one last wave to Selina and Elijah, Helene and Adrian headed to their car and went to get Liam.

* * *

"The place where we're going, is it a _nice_ place?" He asked as they drove away from the only home he'd ever known.

"Well, it's got a history of being hostile to vampires, but Stefan and Felicity have lived there for years undetected, so I think if we keep our noses clean and don't cause trouble, we should be okay," Helene replied. "That it's out of the way is the most important thing. That's how we'll stay safe."

"Okay," Liam replied with a sigh, staying silent until they reached Mystic Falls and the boarding house. When Adrian parked the car and Helene and Liam followed him up the boardinghouse steps, it was Felicity who opened the door for her family, bringing Helene and Liam inside while Stefan and Adrian got the bags and brought them in.

"We'll have to go back and get more loads later," Adrian said when the car was empty. "Maybe tomorrow. I don't feel like driving back today."

"So what the hell is going on in the magical world that would make Grandma Astrid want the three of you to move out to the middle of nowhere?" Felicity asked, pushing her blonde hair out of her eyes.

"It's crazy," Helene replied. "But basically, the issue of witches and warlocks marrying vampires and werewolves has come up. Mom is the biggest proponent of the idea, and there are underground inter-species marriages going on more than before. Since she's head of the Council, she wants to pass legislation that would allow warlocks and witches to openly marry whomever they want, but a more traditional group, led by a man named Augustus Putnam, wants to keep the status quo intact and make it so the only outside people that witches and warlocks are able to marry outside of the species are humans, as has always been done. Our family has been a particular target of Doctor Putnam's group, and Susanna was recently denied treatment at a magical hospital just because she was related to Mom."

"Well, that's awful!" Felicity replied, pushing up her sleeves. "Where _is_ this Doctor Putnam? Stefan and I will go fix him. We've done it to stupid, inflexible people before."

"Don't!" Helene replied quickly. "I know you mean well, but it's not good for us to do anything now that would be considered retaliation. We just need to show people how nice and harmless we are (since the opposition is showing practically every single person in our family as an example of the bad stuff things that happen when people from two species marry and reproduce), and hopefully, in time, they'll come to their senses and let us be."

"I hope so too," Felicity replied, curling up next to Stefan. "And I swear I won't retaliate against anyone (even though I really want to.) I'll stay here peacefully and not blow your cover until everything gets better."

"Thanks for understanding," Helene said and gave her a hug. "Now that we're here, I should probably go call your grandma and tell her we're here safe. We went to tell her and Uncle Elijah goodbye and we promised we'd call when we got here."

"I haven't talked to Grandma in awhile," Felicity remarked. "Can I talk to her when you're done?"

"Sure," Helene replied, watching Liam bring his toys to his room. "Would you help Liam unpack in the meantime?"

"Sure," Felicity replied. "Why not?"

* * *

"Regina wants Kol and me to get married," Margot informed her sister over the phone. "Isn't that the goofiest thing you ever heard?"

"Why is it goofy?" Amy asked.

"Well, can you honestly see me and Kol going through a whole bunch of formal wedding crap?" Margot replied. "I mean, really. We're happy the way we are. Why do things have to change? You and Klaus never got married."

"Well, we sort of did," Amy replied. "Although, I guess by any average American law, what we did wouldn't be considered legal."

"Seriously?" Margot asked, a wicked sparkle in her eye. "Just what did you do?"

"Well, Klaus has an island," Amy replied. "We went there, got really drunk and really high, and apparently, they married us, even though I don't remember a thing about it."

"Well, that sounds great," Margot replied. "Although it doesn't sound like a great place to take Regina, and I think since she's the one requesting we get married, she should be there, don't you think?"

"Yeah," Amy agreed. "I do."

"I just had an idea," Margot said. "I'll have to run it by Regina and see what she says, but it might be just the thing that would allow her to see us be married without us actually trying to do it."

"It's not nice to trick a little girl," Amy chided her sister. "Especially not your daughter!"

"I'm not trying to trick her!" Margot replied. "I'm gonna be really honest and open."

"All right," Amy said. "But I still think that this plan will backfire on you somehow."

"You just have no faith in me," Margot replied. "See you at my wedding." Smiling to herself, she then ended the call and went to see Regina.

"I have to talk to you," she said, sitting down next to her daughter. "Are you serious about wanting your daddy and me to get married?"

"Yes," Regina nodded.

"But why?" Margot asked. "People don't _have_ to get married. You know your daddy and I love each other and we love _you_, right?" She paused. "Are you scared that your dad and I will stop loving each other one day if we don't get married?"

"No!" Regina shook her head. "I just want to see you wear a nice dress and do what Jackie and Scott did!"

"So we don't actually _have_ to get married?" Margot asked. "We can just pretend?"

"Yes, you can!" Regina nodded.

"All right," Margot smiled and hugged her daughter. "Can you help me plan the ceremony?"

"Heck yes!" Regina replied with a grin as wide as her mother's.

It took awhile, but eventually, Margot and Regina got everything set up and convinced Kol to take part in a pretend wedding ceremony. Amy helped Margot pick out a pretty, but not super-expensive dress, they decorated the basement of Margot and Kol's house, and Kol convinced Elijah to do the officiating.

Regina was the flower girl and really played her part well, smiling and ostentatiously dropping her flowers as she skipped down the aisle, then waiting at the end with her father as Margot, her hair and make up done by Amy, brought up the rear.

When Selina, Klaus, Savannah, Jonathan, Scott, and Jackie were done "Ooohing' and "ahhhing", Elijah cleared his throat and began the last part of the ceremony, catching his brother's eye. "Kol, do you take Margot to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," Kol replied with a smile and slipped a plastic ring on Margot's finger.

Elijah turned. "And do you, Margot, take Kol to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," Margot replied and put a second plastic ring on Kol's finger.

"Then," Elijah finished, "by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

When Regina saw her parents kiss, she grinned widely and began jumping up and down. "My parents are married!" She cried. "My parents are married!"

They had cake and drinks at Kol and Margot's afterward, and when everything was over, Kol asked his daughter, "How did we do?"

"Really good, thank you," Regina replied and gave her father a hug before looking him over in his tux. "You look very handsome," she commented. "No wonder Mom wanted marry you!"

"And she looked pretty too," Kol replied. "And you did!"

"Thank you," Regina replied and gave a curtsey.

"You want another piece of cake?" Margot asked Regina, bringing the box out.

"No, thank you," Regina shook her head. "I think I'll go take a nap."

"You know, that sounds like a good idea," Kol said, grinning at Margot. "Don't you think we should take a nap too, darling?"

Margot waited until Regina's bedroom door was closed to nod and chase Kol to their bedroom, ripping off his clothes and pushing him into bed, so he could watch while she removed her dress and her underwear. Then, she undressed him, and they made love until they fell asleep, and didn't wake up again until Regina came to knock on the door.

* * *

"I thought we had a lesson today," Savannah said to Jonathan when she came to his house, but when she saw nothing laid out, she was confused. "Was I wrong? Did I have the wrong day in my head?"

"No," Jonathan replied. "You didn't. You have the right day."

"But you don't have any lesson stuff out," Savannah told him.

"That's true," Jonathan replied, patting the cushion beside him. "I thought we could just talk today instead."

"Okay," Savannah replied. "Sure. Am I failing at my lessons? Cause I thought I was doing well."

"You are," Jonathan replied as she came to sit down. "Of course you are. You aren't doing anything wrong. I just...I'm not sure I could focus on giving you a lesson today."

"Why not?" Savannah asked.

He smiled and then, to her surprise, pulled her to him and kissed her. He'd shaved off his facial hair, so it was a lot more comfortable to kiss him now. When he pulled away, she looked at him in surprise. "What the hell was that?" She asked. "I mean, I liked it, but...what's going on?"

Jonathan shook his head. "You damn Burke women will be the end of me," he said. "That's what's going on!"

"Well, I'm sorry I'm so pretty," Savannah replied. "But you'll have to blame my mother for that." She paused. "Did you ever sleep with my mother? You know, before she broke off the engagement?"

"Of course not!" Jonathan replied. 'It would have been scandalous to do something like that at the time we were engaged."

"Ah, okay!" Savannah nodded. "Just checking." Then she kissed him again, waving her hand and making his shirt disappear so she could run her hand over his bare, muscular chest. She leaned forward and kissed him deeply, and then he put her underneath him. She felt his hands go up her legs and under her skirt, but then he paused. "Now's not the time to do this," he said. "I'll kiss you, but nothing more than that."

"Oh, all right," Savannah paused. "Even though I think you're being silly."

"Not silly," Jonathan corrected. "Cautious."

"If you're worried about my dad-" Savannah began.

"Not_ your _father," corrected as he turned and saw his father coming toward the front door. "Mine. He's coming, probably to talk about some stupid campaign thing with me."

Savannah growled. "Well, he just likes to ruin everything for everyone, doesn't he?"

Jonathan waited for her to go away, but instead of leaving, she just changed her appearance while Jonathan put on his shirt, so that when Doctor Putnam came in, he grinned at his son. "And who is this young lady?" He asked, motioning at Savannah, who now had green eyes and long dark hair.

"I'm Audrey," Savannah replied. "Audrey O'Neal. I live a few houses down."

"Well, how lovely to meet you, Miss O'Neal," Doctor Putnam replied. "I'm sorry to be interrupting your time with my son, but I need to borrow him for a few hours."

"Oh, no problem," Savannah replied. "I can come back later. That is, if you approve of me being with your son like this."

"Well, are you a witch?" Doctor Putnam asked.

"Of course I am!" Savannah replied. "What else would I be?"

"Good!" Doctor Putnam hugged her. "That makes you a _big_ improvement on the last girl he was infatuated with. She was a half-witch, half-vampire. Can you _believe _that?"

"Shocking," Savannah replied. She then left Jonathan and his father to their business, but not before sending a little magic Doctor Putnam's way that send his pants falling to his ankles so that he fell face-down on the floor. She left the house chuckling, and with Jonathan's cheerful laughter ringing in her ears. It didn't _entirely_ make up for Doctor Putnam interrupting them, but it was close enough.


	18. Tricking Doctor Putnam

Marcel was surprised when he went to answer a knock on his apartment door and saw Henry on the other side. "Hi," Marcel said. "You know Susanna's not here, right?"

"Yeah, I know," Henry replied. "I just...I was going to see Susanna at the hospital and I wondered if you wanted to come with me."

"Thanks," Marcel replied and let Henry in. "But what's the point, if she's invisible?"

"Well, we can still talk to her, even if we can't see her," Henry replied. "But if you don't want to, I understand."

"No, I want to!" Marcel replied quickly. "It's still just weird, that's all."

"Tell me about it," Henry replied. "And we have to go and pick up Susanna's dog too. He misses her and apparently, me turning into her every once in awhile isn't a good enough substitute."

"All right," Marcel replied and grabbed his coat. "Let's go!"

* * *

Eventually, they arrived at the hospital, and after Henry finally convinced the staff that he was Susanna's brother, they were allowed into the ward. They poked their heads in first, seeing a bunch of beds surrounded by white curtains. Many of the beds had voices issuing from them, but they all looked empty. With a swallow, Henry went into the ward and Marcel followed, clutching Rusty, who began to squirm.

"I wonder where Susanna's bed is?" Henry mused aloud. Suddenly, Rusty broke free of Marcel's grip, his white fur a contrast to the dark floor as he scampered down the middle of the room and paused in front of the last bed on the right, letting out two barks and sitting on his haunches expectantly.

"Rusty?" A voice asked. The curtain opened and Rusty cocked his head as if he were watching something that only he could see. He stepped back and let out a quick growl before rolling over on his stomach, his tongue hanging out while he acted like he was feeling the most wonderful feeling in the world.

"Susanna?" Marcel asked uncertainly. "Are you...are you petting the dog?"

"Yes," Susanna replied. "I am petting the dog."

"Is there any way at all that I could see you?" Marcel asked. "Cause this...this is a little weird. Actually, not just a little."

"Sorry," Susanna replied. "If there was a way to just automatically turn me back, I would have been out of this place a long time ago. Thanks for coming to visit me! We should go into the visiting room and talk!"

"Um, I'm here too!" Henry said. "Aren't you gonna say 'Hi' to me, Sis?"

"Oh, sorry, Henry!" Susanna replied. "Thanks for coming and bringing Marcel with you to visit me!"

"No problem," Henry replied dryly. "It was my pleasure."

"Good," Susanna replied. She then asked Marcel to come with her to the visiting room, and after a complicated series of directions from Susanna, they made it there. Susanna held the door open for both Henry and Marcel to come in, but even though they were both there, she spent the time talking to Marcel and playing with Rusty.

"Oh, it's all right," Henry replied at last. "At least I can tell Mom and Dad that I visited you even though you didn't talk to me, Susanna."

"Sorry," Susanna apologized. "I just figured you were doing this because Mom and Dad asked you to, and I thought you wouldn't _want_ to talk to me. But if you do...we can talk."

"I just...I want to know how things are going," Henry replied. "Are they treating you well? Are you okay?"

"Fine, thanks," Susanna replied. "Although, I wish I were home of course, but you can't have everything."

"Are you getting any better at all?" Henry asked.

"Yeah, a little," Susanna told him. "Sometimes...sometimes I..." Suddenly her head and neck appeared for a few seconds and then fizzled out like a bad TV picture. "Was I just visible?" Susanna asked while Marcel looked on in amazement.

"You flickered a little," Henry replied. "We saw your head and neck for a few seconds, but it's gone now."

"It means I still have a way to go, but it's better than nothing at all," Susanna replied.

Just then, there was a knock on the visiting room door and a nurse with dark hair poked his head in. "Time for Susanna to go do her treatment for the day," he said. "But you can come back tomorrow, if you want."

"All right," Henry said as he and Marcel stood up, and Rusty trotted in Henry's direction, waiting for Henry to pick him up. "Thanks for letting us know."

"We have to go," Marcel told Susanna. "But I promise we'll come back."

"You better," Susanna replied. "And maybe...maybe next time you do, I'll be visible!"

"Here's hoping," Marcel replied, then sighed as they headed out, and the door to the ward where Susanna was staying closed behind them.

* * *

"So, tell me about that young lady who was here the other day," Doctor Putnam said to Jonathan. "She seems nice. Well, except for what she did to me as she was leaving."

"Well, can you blame her?" Jonathan asked his father. "Who likes to be interrupted during a date?"

"Well, I had no idea you were on a date," Doctor Putnam replied. "Why don't you call her over so I can apologize?"

"All right," Jonathan replied and went to go call Savannah.

"What?" Savannah asked. "Is your father gone? Do we get to have more 'lessons'?"

"No, I'm at his house," Jonathan replied. "Put on that disguise you used last time and come over. He wants to apologize for interrupting us."

"All right," Savannah replied. "My mom is helping yours get an apartment, so she won't miss me."

Savannah told Klaus she was leaving, then appeared in the front yard of Doctor Putnam's house a few seconds later, and rang the bell.

"Is that her?" Doctor Putnam asked. "Let me get it."

"No, it's all right," Jonathan replied. "I can. You sit."

However, his father raced him to the door, and it was only Jonathan undoing his father's shoelaces that delayed him long enough so that Jonathan could answer Savannah's ring. "Hello, Miss O'Neal," he said with a smile, taking her into his arms and kissing her deeply, even in front of his father. Since she was in her disguise, he could do whatever the hell he wanted. It didn't matter, and he didn't care. He let the kiss go one for awhile, and he didn't even protest when she moved his hands down to her butt. Their kiss was leisurely, and when they finally separated, they didn't even apologize to Doctor Putnam for making him watch their prolonged expression of affection.

"Now," Savannah said to the older man, locking eyes with him. "Jonathan said you wanted to talk to me?"

Doctor Putnam nodded. "I just...I wanted to apologize for interrupting you the other day."

"Well, thank you," Savannah replied. "That's very nice."

"I'm just so glad my son found a nice witch to be with," Doctor Putnam continued. "He used to fancy this girl who was half witch, half-vampire. It was a big disappointment to me. But now that circumstances have changed, it's no longer a problem."

"Well," Savannah replied, trying not to smirk or chuckle. "I'm glad I could be of help. Now, would you mind excusing me and Jonathan, Doctor? We have something we planned on doing."

"Oh, that's right!" Jonathan replied. "I nearly forgot." He stood up. "Pardon us, Father," he said. "But we have to go. Busy, busy, all the time."

"All right," Doctor Putnam replied. "But come back soon, would you?"

"Of course we will," Savannah replied. "I can't wait!"

When Jonathan and Savannah got out the door, they both burst into simultaneous giggles. "I can't believe that worked!" Jonathan said when he could speak. "I thought for sure that something would go wrong."

"You just need to have a little more faith in me!" Savannah replied. "The only thing that stopped me from punching him in the face when he was talking about me was the knowledge that we were pulling one over on him, and he had no idea."

"I applaud your restraint," Jonathan told her. "You handled my father's cruel words well."

"Eh, it was nothing," Savannah replied, shrugging it off. "So, what do you want to do now? Can we go to your house?"

"I don't think I have to ask what you have in that devious mind of yours for us to do," Jonathan replied.

"What? Me?" Savannah asked innocently. "I don't know what you mean!"

Jonathan sighed. "Come on," he said, grabbing her hand and zapping them both to his house.

"All right!" Savannah replied, throwing off all her clothes in the entryway except for her underwear. "Last one to the bedroom is a loser!"

Chuckling to himself, Jonathan picked up her clothes from the floor and headed to the bedroom at a more leisurely pace, throwing them in his hamper. The clothes had barely left his hand when he saw a flash and felt himself be pushed up against the wall as his shirt was unbuttoned and pulled to the side. "I win, and don't worry. I take pills now." Savannah's voice whispered in his ear before he watched her panties drop, followed by her unzipping him and getting up real close, holding onto him while she nibbled his earlobe. He shut his eyes as he felt her finges in his hair and her lips on his neck. "Oh, good heavens," he whispered between panting breaths. "My god." He tried to pull her closer so he could go deeper inside her than he already was, but it wasn't possible.

"Wicked girl," he whispered to Savannah as he inhaled the scent of her red hair. "Wicked, _wicked_ girl!"

"That's right," Savannah replied, pulling back for a moment and smirking before covering his lips with hers. He shifted position in such a way that they both went tumbling to the floor, the mood broken, but only temporarily.

"Are you all right?" Jonathan asked, eying Savannah with worry.

"Yeah, fine," Savannah replied. "Totally all right."

"Good," Jonathan replied and entered her with his finger as he kissed her neck and she let out wild laughter. Eventually, they lay beside each other, both worn out. Savannah lay her head on Jonathan's bare chest and stroked his hair again. "Oh, my god," she breathed. "That was awesome!" She giggled. "Imagine what your father would say if he knew that I was really who I was! I bet it would piss him off _so_ much!"

"I have no doubt he'd be unhappy," Jonathan replied.

"But you don't care, do you?" Savannah asked.

"Of course not!" Jonathan replied with a scoff. "My father is not a problem."

Just then, the phone rang. They didn't bother to answer it, and then a voice came on the machine that startled them both. "Putnam!" Klaus yelled. "Where the hell is my daughter? She left to see you and she hasn't come back."

Savannah sighed and rolled her eyes. "Your father might not be a problem, but mine...he's another story."

"You better go," Jonathan replied, handing her her clothes and watching her dress before giving her a spanking and sending her toward the door.

"Don't worry," Savannah assured him. "I'll be back later."

"I wouldn't push your luck tonight," Jonathan replied as Klaus was still audibly shouting angrily into his machine. "He sounds pretty upset."

Savannah gave him a quick kiss. "All right, fine," she said with a smile. "I guess I can wait until tomorrow. It won't kill me." She strode off and disappeared. Jonathan closed the door behind her, chuckled, and zipped up his pants before heading to the kitchen to make himself a snack.


	19. Set Free

**A/n: This is a special celebration chapter in honor of my friend Vero's first day at her new job!**

Savannah sighed and stared longingly out of her bedroom window. Her last escapades with Jonathan had caused her father much distress. So much that he'd (despite Amy's objections) forbade Savannah from seeing Jonathan and had confined her to her room (even compelling her so she couldn't leave.) A knock on the door made her turn. "Come in," she said tiredly. To her relief, it was her mother, not her father, who poked her head through the door.

"I thought I'd bring you some sustenance," Amy said. "You doing all right?"

"Will you tell Dad that he's being stupid and he should let me out?" Savannah asked.

Amy sighed. "I hate this whole thing just as much as you do," she said. "But I doubt there's anything I could say to change your father's mind until he's ready." She paused. "Your father probably thinks you and Jonathan are having sex. Are you?"

Savannah's eyes widened. "Don't make me answer that question!" She cried. "Please!"

Amy's eyes widened. "So you _have_ been sleeping with him! How could you? Do you know how much trouble you could get in doing that?"

"Why does this upset you so much?" Savannah asked. "You and Jonathan aren't even together anymore! Are you jealous?"

"No, I'm not!" Amy replied. "Now you better pray that you won't get pregnant from all this, young lady!"

"Oh, I won't," Savannah replied earnestly. "I talked to Aunt Margot, and she took me to get birth control pills. I'm well protected."

"Your aunt took you to get birth control pills and she didn't say a word about it to me?" Amy asked.

"Apparently," Savannah nodded. "Why don't you try being mad at her instead?"

"Oh, I certainly will be!" Amy replied and strode from Savannah's room, got in her car, and went to confront her sister.

* * *

"How could you?" Amy shouted when she arrived at Kol and Margot's and their front door opened. She didn't even bother to see who it was, just assuming that it would be her sister.

"How could I do what?" Regina asked. "What did I do wrong?"

Amy flushed and gave her niece a smile. "You didn't do anything," she assured Regina, patting her niece's head. "I need to talk to your mother. Is she around?"

"Yes," Regina nodded and let her in. "Why are you so mad, Aunt Amy?"

"Your mother did something very wrong, Regina," Amy replied, her lips pursed. "And I need to talk to her about it."

"Mommy!" Regina called. "You did something bad and Aunt Amy wants to talk to you about it!"

"All right," Margot replied, coming to face her sister soon after, while Regina scuttled off to her room. "What did I do?"

"Savannah told me you took her out to get birth control!" Amy cried. "How could you do something like that and not tell me?"

"Well, how would you have taken it if she'd come up to you and said she was thinking about sleeping with Jonathan and wanted you to take her to get pills?" Margot asked, hands on hips. "Would you have taken her?"

"No!" Amy shook her head. "She may look older, but she's just a little girl in reality. She has no business sleeping with men,_ especially_ Jonathan!"

"I _thought_ you'd be jealous," Margot said with a smirk. "I bet you're wishing you hadn't broken off the engagement to Jonathan now, aren't you?"

"That is completely beside the point!" Amy replied. "You should have told me about the birth control!"

"Well, okay, maybe I should have told you," Margot conceded. "But I'm not sorry about getting her those pills. Better she have them then not have them and get pregnant. _That_ I will admit she's too young for. If it was difficult for you and me, it would really be something she would struggle with."

Amy's face twisted. "You have a good point," she conceded. "But you have to understand why I'm worried about her sleeping with Jonathan. And it has nothing to do with the fact that I broke off my engagement to him."

"Does Klaus know about this?" Margot asked. "Are you worried about him finding out?"

"Well, let's just say he recently compelled her to stay in her room just for going to _see_ Jonathan and staying at his house too long!" Amy replied. "Imagine what he'd do to her if he knew that she and Jonathan were sleeping together. Or what Klaus would do to _him_!"

"Okay, I see your point," Margot replied. "But Savannah at least showed enough maturity to get birth control pills before she and Jonathan did anything. Won't she get points for that? Klaus is already being tough on her. Why do you have to add to it?"

"I just want to make sure she understands she needs to be careful!" Amy replied.

"_And_ you're a little jealous that she gets to sleep with Jonathan, even though you were engaged to him and never got the chance," Margot replied. "Admit it. You hated me for the same reason."

"Maybe there's a bit of that in there too," Amy replied. "But it's not something I'll let Savannah know."

"So you'll try and convince Klaus to let her go?" Margot asked.

"Yes, I suppose," Amy sighed. "Cause really, I'm the only one that can."

"You're doing the right thing," Margot said, grinning with approval. "She'll thank you for it, Amy."

"Yeah, but Klaus won't," Amy replied, turning on her heel and leaving the house to head back home.

"What was that about?" Kol asked, coming out once Amy was gone.

"Amy found out that I took Savannah to get birth control, and came to yell at me about it," Margot replied. "But everything's good now."

"Okay," Kol replied. "When it comes time for Regina to deal with that stuff, it'll be your department too."

"Oh, okay, you big chicken," Margot replied with a grin, then came to give Kol a hug and a deep kiss, letting him slip his hand under her shirt. "I'll do it all and you don't have to worry about a thing."

* * *

Even though Savannah was locked in her room, she still had her phone and was making good use of it.

"Really, Daddy's insane!" Savannah complained to Roxie, the one person that she thought would sympathize with what she was going through. "All I did was visit a guy I liked and now Dad's locked me in my room and compelled me so I can't leave! He didn't ever do that to _you_, did he?"

"No," Roxie replied. "But that was because I was sneakier than you. I had sex with my boyfriend at school where Daddy wouldn't see, so we were able to go on for quite some time, and he only found out when I had my pregnancy scare."

"You had a pregnancy scare?" Savannah asked. "How did Aunt Selina handle that?"

"Well, she got so nervous about keeping it from Dad that she ended up drinking too much, sleeping with one of her exes, got pregnant with his kid, and then, to cover that up, went and had sex with Dad and got pregnant with _his_ kid, so she had twins by two different fathers. Dad beat Vince up pretty bad, and then turned him into a hybrid 'cause he said it was the only way he would allow us to be together." Roxie replied.

Savannah swallowed nervously. "Do you think that'll happen to Jonathan? Will Daddy make him a vampire?"

"Nah," Roxie replied. "Dad's a softie for your mom. I bet Amy will talk him out of it."

And just as Roxie said this, there was a knock on the door. "Someone is coming to visit my cell," Savannah told Roxie softly. "I gotta go now. Thanks for the help. Bye!"

She ended the call and hid her phone. "Come in!" She called. Amy entered, holding the hand of a perturbed Klaus behind her.

"Your father and I have been talking," Amy told her. "And he's realized that he was too harsh with you about this whole Jonathan situation. Therefore, he's going to lif the compulsion and let you out of your room."

"But you better not run off to Jonathan's," Klaus added.

"I won't," Savannah sighed. "I promise."

"Well, all right, then," Klaus replied. "I trust you. Don't screw it up." He removed the compulsion and she shot out of the room. Klaus immediately ran after her, stopping when he saw that Savannah had just gone to the living room to watch TV. "See?" She said, raising an eyebrow. "I _told_ you I wasn't gonna run off."

"Well, good," Klaus replied. "Thank you." But he whispered to Amy, "We have to find some way to fill her time."

Amy nodded and asked Savannah, "What do you plan to do with yourself during the time you won't be at Jonathan's? There'll be school, of course. I'll have to think up a lesson plan for you cause you obviously can't go to school like you used to, since you've aged..." She paused. "And you know what?"

"What?" Savannah asked flatly.

"I think you need to go visit Susanna in the hospital," Amy replied. "You haven't done that yet and I'm sure she'll be glad to see you." She paused. "But be careful around Doctor Putnam."

"Oh, don't worry," Savannah replied. "I'll use the same disguise to go to the hospital that I do when I visit Jonathan. Hell, I even went to Doctor Putnam's the other day because he wanted to meet Jonathan's nice, wonderful, all-witch girlfriend, and Doctor Putnam was glad to see me. He had no idea I was who I was!"

"Well, it's good that you have a plan," Amy replied. "So...will you go visit her?"

"Yes," Savannah nodded. "I'll see when Marcel is going next, and I'll go with him."

"Good," Amy nodded. "That sounds like a good plan to me."

* * *

"Marcel!" Susanna cried when Marcel came to visit again, along with a disguised Savannah.

"I got some help from your grandmother, Astrid," Marcel replied as he felt tingles around his body. He assumed Susanna was trying to hug him. With another flash, her face and head became visible, her blue-green eyes big, her dark hair tied back. "Well, hello there," Marcel said, trying not to look surprised or frightened and Savannah smirked. "Nice to see you."

"I know, right?" Susanna replied. "It should last a lot longer than this time." She let him go and they sat opposite each other in the visiting room again, along with Savannah, whom Susanna _still_ had not acknowledged. Savannah wondered if she were doing it on purpose. "I just...I wish I could get out of here," Susanna grumbled. "I'm so bored." She raised an eyebrow and gave Marcel a look. "What do you say you help a girl break out?"

"Oh, I'm not sure that's a good idea," Marcel replied.

"Oh, come on," Susanna replied, her lip jutting out. Then, out of desperation, she did something that shocked Marcel: She leaned forward and kissed him very deeply for a very long time.

"Hey!" Savannah shouted, breaking them up. "Aren't you gonna say 'Hi' to me?"

"Okay, sure," Susanna replied. "But first...who _are_ you?"

"Oh, this is Savannah," Marcel replied. "She came in disguise so there would be less of a chance of her getting thrown out."

"Oh!" Susanna replied. "Sorry about that, Savannah! I had no idea!"

"You thought I was stealing Marcel, right?" Savannah asked knowingly.

"Well, can you blame me for thinking that?" Susanna asked. "You don't look like yourself at all! How was I supposed to know it was you?"

"Touche," Savannah replied with a nod. "So, what was it you were saying about wanting to get out of here?"

"Well, I'm bored and I want to leave, and that's about it," Susanna replied. "You willing to help?"

"Won't it look a little funny to see just a head and a face walking down the street before it disappears?" Savannah asked. "I mean I'm all for a little civil disobedience, but still...I also want you to get better! It seems like you're making progress."

"And we'll still come and visit you," Marcel added.

Susanna's mouth twisted. "That doesn't solve how bored I am," she replied. "But I guess...I guess if you two, who are like the most important people in the world to me, say that I should stay, I will."

"Good," Marcel replied and moved to hug her, but paused, unsure of how to do it cause he couldn't tell where her arms were.

"Let me help," Susanna replied with a smile when she realized what he was trying to do. She hugged him, and then went to hug Savannah. They chatted until visiting hours were over, and then, as they got up to leave, Marcel told Susanna, "It won't be forever. I'm sure you'll be out of here in no time."

* * *

It took Susanna six more months until she was entirely fixed, and the first thing she did when she was released was tell her parents that she was gonna visit Savannah, and then Marcel.

"Oh, do you have to?" Lenora asked. "I mean, so soon? You saw them more than you've seen us, and we want to give you a good welcome home!"

"Well, all right," Susanna replied. "We can have a nice little party. But then I _really_ have to go see Savannah, okay?"

"All right," Lenora replied. "And sweetie?"

"Yes, Mom?" Susanna asked, impatient.

"I'm glad you're back," Lenora said. "I know it took a long time and was incredibly boring, but I hope you've learned not to take pills from strangers."

"Yes." Susanna replied. "Yes, I have. See you, Daddy, and Rusty in a little bit."

But when Susanna zapped herself home, she found not only her parents and dog waiting for her, but also Henry, and Margaret.

"Welcome back," Henry said, coming to hug his sister. "I hope you don't mind that Mom and Dad invited us too."

"Oh, of course I don't!" Susanna replied. Then she paused. "It's still weird hugging someone when I can actually see my arms," she said.

"Yeah," Henry grinned and ruffled her hair that she'd spent a good deal of time fixing that morning. "I bet it is." She glowered at him and tried to straighten it as best she could before coming to sit next to James, who put his arm around her. "I missed you, Monster," he said, hugging her close to himself. "I'm glad you're back."

"Me too," Susanna replied, and lay her head on her father's shoulder. They stayed like that until Lenora brought out the cake, cutting it up into as many equal slices as she could.

"This is really good!" Susanna said as she licked the chocolate frosting off her fingers. "Did you get it from Grandma?"

"Yeah, I did," Lenora replied. "And speaking of Grandma, (yours, Susanna, not mine), Mom called. She, Dad, and Liam seem to have adjusted to living with Felicity, although apparently, there's still some PDA going on on the part of Felicity and Stefan that they have to get used to."

"Oh, your sister," James said, chuckling. "I wish she could come and visit some time. She seems so spirited!"

"Of course she is," Lenora replied dryly. "Why do you think they took her magic away?"

"All right!" Susanna announced, shooting up from her chair once her cake was gone. "I'm done, thanks for the party. I have to go now!"

"All right," Lenora sighed. "If it's absolutely necessary."

"It is," Susanna replied immediately. "And I'll be back late, so don't wait dinner!" She disappeared and zapped herself to Savannah's, who started violently when Susanna appeared in her room. "How easily can you get hold of whatever you used to age yourself?" Susanna asked her.

"It was a spell from one of Mom's spell books," Savannah replied. "She keeps them locked up." Then, Savannah grinned. "I don't think I have to ask why you wanna age yourself."

"Yeah, you caught me," Susanna replied, thinking of Marcel. "Now, the book: Where is it?"

Being very careful so she wouldn't get caught by her mother, Savannah found the book and ran with it back to her room. "Here it is!" She cried, finding the spell. "How many extra years do you want?"

"Well, how many did _you_ do?" Susanna asked.

"I did five, so you'd be nineteen if you did the same," Savannah told her.

"Let's do six and make me an even twenty," Susanna replied.

Savannah nodded and did the spell, then zapped up a full-length mirror for Susanna to look into.

"Wow," she said, looking at herself and noticing that her clothes were a bit tight. "I'll have to get a new wardrobe, won't I?" She grinned and zapped herself up a black sleeveless cocktail dress. "There," she said. "That's better." She then turned to Savannah and gave her a hug. "Thanks for your help," she said.

"No problem," Savannah replied. "Good luck!"

Susanna then zapped herself to Marcel's apartment, knocked on the door, and waited, posing suggestively.

"Oh, my god!" Marcel replied when he opened the door. "Susanna! What happened to you?"

"I've grown up a little," she said in a breathy voice and came to whisper in his ear, her lips touching his lobe before she gave it a nibble. "What do you think?"


	20. I Have Confidence

"See, what did I tell you?" Roxie grinned at Savannah as she strode into the bar. "I _knew_ Amy would convince Dad to let you go!"

"It's so weird to hear you call my mom by her first name," Savannah said as she sat down on a bar stool."

"Well, you call my mom something different, don't you?" Roxie asked. "It's the same thing."

"I have a question," Savannah asked Roxie.

"What?" Roxie replied.

"Could I...could I bring Jonathan here?" Savannah asked. "I know he's not a werewolf or whatever, but...I think if he's gonna be with me, he should see this place." She looked around. "It might horrify him, but I gotta put all the cards on the table."

"Sure, why not?" Roxie shrugged. "As long as he's with you, he shouldn't have trouble getting in."

* * *

"Here we are," Savannah said to Jonathan as they materialized in front of the bar. "You drink, right?"

"On occasion," Jonathan nodded. "But if you think you can make me buy you alcohol, you are sorely mistaken, young lady."

"Oh, I don't need you to buy it for me," Savannah replied. "If I want it, I have ways of getting it." Jonathan frowned at her as she pulled him along with her into the bar and brought him up to Roxie. "This is him!" She exclaimed. "This is the guy I pissed off Dad to be with!"

Just then, a guy on a bar stool turned and peered at Jonathan, looking him over. "What did *you* do to get dragged here?" He asked. "This isn't your sort of place."

"No, not really," Jonathan admitted and cocked his head toward Savannah. "She brought me."

"Well, how nice," he replied and got off the stool, coming toward Jonathan. "Let me get you a drink."

"Don't you think you've had enough, Uncle Elijah?" Savannah asked. "Did Daddy bring you? Where is he?"

"This is your uncle?" Jonathan asked Savannah.

"Yes," Savannah replied with a sigh. "Jonathan, meet my uncle, Elijah. Uncle Elijah, this is Jonathan."

"Oh, you don't need to introduce him," Elijah replied. "I've heard all about him from my brother."

"Oh, don't base your entire opinion of him on what Daddy's told you!" Savannah replied. "He's probably told you all bad things!"

"Well, it's true that none of it was very flattering," Elijah replied. Then he tripped and fell on his face. Roxie chuckled and Jonathan reached down to help Elijah to his feet. "What's got you in such a bad state?" He asked.

"Everything is awful!" Elijah cried. "My son likes to play with girly toys and my daughter is dating a young man who's a criminal! And the worst part of it is, I'm not even allowed to complain because according to Selina, I have to respect our children's boundaries and their right to make their own decisions and live their own lives. But what's the point of being a parent if you can't correct your children when they're going in the wrong direction?"

"You know, I completely agree," Jonathan replied as Savannah's jaw dropped. He then turned to face her. "I've had trouble with this one as well."

"But you're not my parent," Savannah reminded him. "If you were, that would be creepy."

"You have to concede, though, that your father is not the best at parenting," Jonathan replied. "If it were up to him, you'd probably get to do whatever you wanted."

"Well, except being with you," Savannah corrected. "I _did_ get punished for that. He sent me to my room and then compelled me so I couldn't leave."

"Well, that's unusually parental of my brother," Elijah replied and gave a hiccup.

"Yeah," Savannah pouted. "And it really, _really_ sucked!"

"So, about that drink?" Elijah asked Jonathan. "You want it?"

"Well, of course," Jonathan replied as a particularly burly and ferocious man walked past him. "I think that might be a good idea."

"If you two are just gonna sit there and drink while not getting me anything, I think I'll go and play pool, all right?"

"Be careful!" Jonathan called after her. "And stay where I can see you!"

"Don't say that to me!" Savannah cried. "I'm not a baby! I can take care of myself!"

"Well, we'll have a heck of a time explaining all away to your mother if something goes wrong," Jonathan replied. Savannah rolled her eyes at him and stomped off, while Elijah turned to Roxie, who set down two shots each in front of them. "Seems like you two need these," she said.

They nodded, toasted each other, and downed both the shots, then took two more, and two more, and when Savannah came back, stuffing a wad of cash that she'd won from hustling the pool table in her back pocket, she saw both men and grinned. "Well, this is cute," she said. "Did you two drink a little too much?"

"Yeah, they did," Roxie replied. "Of course, I was the one that was plying them with alcohol, so I suppose it was me who wasn't being very responsible."

"Why'd you do it, then?" Savannah asked, holding Jonathan up so he didn't fall flat on his face."

"I don't know," Roxie replied. "Maybe it's cause there's something inherently humorous about watching guys like Uncle Elijah get hammered." She paused as Klaus came striding into the bar. "Daddy!" Roxie and Savannah said at the same time, Roxie with a happy tone, and Savannah with a look of horror. Klaus looked back and forth between them. "Well, well, well," he said. "Nice to see the two of you being friends." He wryly eyed his brother, who saw him and was laughing crazily. "What have you done to your uncle, Roxanne?" Klaus asked.

"Nothing!" Roxie said. "I was just trying to loosen him up a little. And Jonathan too."

"Oh, you don't have to make excuses about Putnam," Klaus replied nonchalantly. "I really don't care much for him." He looked at Savannah. "Why'd you have to bring him here? It's bad enough he invaded my home! Why does he have to invade my bar too?"

"Cause I spend a lot of time here and sometimes, I might want to bring him also!" Savannah replied. "What's the problem with that?"

"Roxanne," Klaus turned to his other daughter. "Can you make some policy that makes it so that Putnam's not allowed in here?"

"No," Roxie said, laughing incredulously. "Why would I ban anyone from this place if they're trusted and they can pay?"

Klaus's face changed, and Roxie sighed. "What's the matter?" She asked tiredly.

"Nothing," Klaus replied. "Although I have to say that I wouldn't have expected you, of all people, to betray me so badly. I'm wounded, Roxanne. I really am."

"Oh, grow up!" Roxie scoffed. "And you might want to take Uncle Elijah home so Mom can put him to bed. He's had quite a bit to drink."

"No, I'll take myself home!" Elijah cried. "I don't want him anywhere near your mother!"

"Oh, for god's sake!" Klaus said. "I'm a married man, remember?"

"So?" Elijah asked. "I still don't trust you!"

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Come on," he said and took Elijah by the arm, trying to keep a grip on him as he struggled.

"Your uncle is a very uptight sort, isn't he?" Jonathan asked Savannah once they were gone.

"Yes," Savannah nodded. "That's something you should remember yourself."

"I'm not uptight!" Jonathan protested.

"You practically wet yourself when I brought you in here!" Savannah pointed out.

"Well, look at all the people around here!" Jonathan whispered. "The scoundrels, ruffians, and the like. How can you not be terrified every time you walk in the door?"

"Cause I've got magic and can cause people a lot of trouble if they start crap with me," Savannah replied. "And so do you...remember that. There's nothing to be scared of."

Emboldened by the truth of this statement, Jonathan strode up to a group of burly werewolves who were smoking in the corner, eating peanuts, and tossing the shells on the floor. "You know," he said, "You really shouldn't be smoking. It's a filthy habit that endangers everyone's health. You should stop that right this instant."

"Oh, yeah?" One of the guys said, flicking ashes on Jonathan. "Who's gonna make me stop? You? Don't make me laugh!"

"Oh, don't underestimate me!" Jonathan replied. "I'm full of drink and magic, and I can do whatever the hell I like!" But before he could make a move, he was punched in the face, and dropped to the ground immediately. Savannah then came running over and dropped down on her knees beside him. "Jonathan?" She asked, staring at her nearly unconscious would-be boyfriend. "Are you okay?" She then gave the guy a dirty look. "What'd you have to punch him for? You know he only said those things cause he's drunk!"

"He's with you, Savvy?" The man's eyes widened and he and his friends backed away. "Sorry."

"Yeah, you better be," Savannah replied with narrowed eyes. Once they'd disappeared, she helped Jonathan to his feet. "I'm gonna take you home," she said. "I think you've had enough fun for one day." As they made their way out, they were stopped by a man with a camera. "Take your picture?" He asked. "If's for a new membership thing."

"Do we have to?" Savannah asked.

"Yes," the man insisted.

"All right," Savannah sighed. "Take the fucking picture, then." He did, and then Jonathan and Savannah left. Jonathan woke up with a hangover the next morning, but was quickly snapped out of it when his father stormed into his room and held out a paper. "Explain to me what you were doing at a werewolf bar!" He demanded. "And this redhead you're with? Don't tell me she's a werewolf and you picked this time of all times to cheat on poor Audrey!"

* * *

"What have you done?" Marcel asked as he stared, rubbing his eyes to make sure he wasn't hallucinating Susanna. She'd done this before once already, and here she was again.

"I aged myself a bit," Susanna replied, striding into Marcel's apartment and feeling irritated that she had to repeat herself. "Savannah helped. I thought it would make us closer."

"And just how much did you age yourself?" Marcel inquired.

"I'm twenty," Susanna replied. "So if you want to see what I look like without this dress, all you gotta do is unzip the zipper."

Marcel reached out with a shaky hand and tried to undo the zipper of the little dress. It took him awhile, though, and eventually, Susanna got impatient, using her magic to make the dress disappear. She was about to turn around when she heard a _thunk!_ and noticed Marcel was on the floor.

"You poor guy," she said, zapping him into bed. "Was this too much too soon?"

Marcel mumbled and Susanna leaned down to kiss his forehead before zapping more casual attire on herself and going to the living room to wait for him to wake up.

When he finally _did_ come into the living room, he gave her a look, especially after taking note of her jeans and t-shirt. "Did you stand outside my door in a sexy outfit?" He asked. "Or did I just imagine that?"

"No, you didn't imagine it," Susanna replied. "And it's something I want to apologize for. It was obviously too soon for you to handle hot, sexy me."

Marcel chuckled. "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard," he said. "I can handle it. All that passing out I did, it won't happen again now that I've recovered from the initial shock of seeing you so attractive. Or even just seeing you at all!"

"No," Susanna continued, turning away from him and biting her lip on a smile. "I'll just...I'll just go and come back later."

"No!" Marcel cried and sped over to block the door. "You're not going anywhere! You're staying _here!_ Hell, all night if you have to."

"But if I'm staying all night," Susanna said, getting close to him. "What will I do for pajamas? I didn't bring any with me. And you only have one bed!"

"Well, no one said you needed clothes," Marcel replied. "You can come in my bed without them."

Susanna smiled. "Well, aren't you a sweet talker?" She paused. "I really wouldn't want to impose, but if you insist!" She stepped forward, put her arms around him, and kissed him. He backed her into his bed, removed her clothes, pulled off his shirt and his pants, and they spent the time making love in his bed until Marcel awoke at three in the morning, gasping as he looked down at Susanna in shock. He couldn't believe that he'd spent the day with her. And the night. It was too much! Had he lost his mind? He needed help, and there was only one person who could help him. He moved Susanna off him, and she let out a moan without waking up. Then, Marcel put on a pair of pants and, heedless of the hour, went to dial Henry. He would probably be sleeping and hate being woken up, but Marcel figured that once he knew about Susanna, and what she'd done to herself, he'd be forgiven for calling and waking Henry up. He would understand that this was an emergency, and if anyone could handle Susanna, it would be her brother.


	21. We Go Together

Jonathan looked at the paper his father held with a slack jaw. "I don't...I don't even know what that is!" He said.

"Oh, I'm sure you do!" His father said, coming to sit next to him on his bed. "Now tell me, who is this person you're cheating on Audrey with?"

Jonathan considered telling his father the truth about Savannah and Audrey, but he didn't want to risk more trouble. "She's just a girl I met," Jonathan replied. "That's all."

"And you left a bar with her?" Doctor Putnam tugged at his long dark hair. "Do you understand how bad that is? It's problematic enough to have your mother be what she is, but I wasn't expecting _you _to be a problem too."

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you Father, but that girl I left with, along with along with Audrey, are the same person. Her name is Savannah, she's half-witch, half-vampire, and a friend of Astrid Fale."

"I suspected as much," Doctor Putnam replied. "Stand up."

"What?" Jonathan asked.

"Stand up!" Doctor Putnam repeated impatiently. Jonathan stood up, and to his surprise, his father slapped cuffs on him. "Am I under arrest?" Jonathan asked in shock. "But I'm your son!"

"No," Doctor Putnam shook his head. "I have no son anymore!" Jonathan struggled against the cuffs and even tried to magick them off, but nothing he did did any good. "Let's go," Doctor Putnam ordered him. "March!"

Jonathan sighed, stopped struggling, and let his father take him to the jail section of the council buiding, where he sat him down in front of a phone. "You get one phone call to tell someone where you've gone," he said. "Choose wisely."

Jonathan thought a moment. His first instinct was to call Amy, but she would tell Savannah, and he didn't want to worry either one of them. Finally, he decided to call Margot. Hopefully, she'd take the news of his incarceration more calmly than either her sister or her niece. He reached for the phone, dialed, and when Margot answered, he told her what happened.

* * *

Margot came into the living room where Kol and Regina were watching TV, her body rigid with shock.

"What's wrong, Mommy?" Regina asked, coming to hug her mother.

"It's nothing you need to worry yourself about," Margot replied, kissing Regina's head and tousling her hair. "But I think...I think we need to pack things up for you. We're going on a trip!"

"We are?" Kol asked. "Where?"

"I'll tell you later!" Margot replied. "Meet me in our bedroom."

Kol nodded and went to wait in their bedroom, and when Margot joined him, she was in tears. "Jonathan called me from jail," she said. "His father found out about his relationship with Savannah, and arrested him. And if we don't leave, we could be next!"

"Well, what makes you think that?" Kol asked.

"I was the last woman Jonathan was with!" Margot cried. "And Doctor Putnam will remember that! And he _knows_ that you turned me into a vampire, so..."

"So we're supposed to run away in fear just because he's an idiot?" Kol asked. "Not a chance in hell!"

"You mean you want to stay here and risk us being hurt?" Margot asked. "Look, if it were just you and me, fine...but what about Regina?"

"If I felt there was a legitimate reason to worry about Regina, then yes, I would let you take us all into hiding," Kol told Margot calmly. "But there's not. Regina's a lot tougher than you give her credit for. What do you think all that time hunting with my father did for her? Nothing?"

"I didn't think of that," Margot admitted. "But I'm still really worried."

"I understand that," Kol replied, coming to put his arms around her. "But you're gonna have to trust me. I've been looking for a chance to raise hell lately, and this is the perfect opportunity."

Just then, Regina came in, doing her best to drag a small, but seemingly heavy hot pink suitcase behind her. "All right!" She proclaimed. "I'm all packed for the trip!"

"We're not going anywhere, darling," Kol told her. "We're staying right here!"

Regina's jaw dropped, she dropped the suitcase on the floor, and she stamped her foot. "You could have told me that before I went to all that work to pack!" She said, pouting.

"Well, we're sorry we didn't," Kol replied, picked up the suitcase, and took it back to her room. "I'll help you unpack it. Would that make you feel better?"

"Maybe a little," Regina replied. "Thank you, Daddy."

They left and Margot, left to her own thoughts, pondered whether she should call Amy, despite Jonathan telling her not to. Finally, she decided she couldn't handle this knowledge alone, went to get the phone, and called her sister.

* * *

_"What_ happened to Jonathan?" Amy practically shouted into the phone. Hearing the name, Savannah ran out and tried to snatch the phone away from her mother, but Amy held onto it tight. "What do you _mean_ Doctor Putnam put him in jail?"

"I mean exactly what I say," Margot replied. "Jonathan called me, and said that his father had seen a picture in the paper of Savannah and Jonathan leaving a werewolf bar, and his father arrested him for that."

"And did Jonathan say anything about whether Doctor Putnam is gonna come after Savannah too?" Amy asked, wide-eyed as her breath picked up.

"I think Savannah is safe for now," Margot replied, causing Amy to take a relieved breath. "Doctor Putnam probably just thinks she's some random werewolf girl at present. But she might want to stay away from Enid's for awhile. You tell her that."

"All right, I will," Amy nodded, gripping the phone tight. "Thank you, Margot."

"You're welcome," Margot replied.

Amy hung up the phone and came to sit next to Savannah, putting her arms around her. "Is Jonathan in jail?" Savannah asked. "Is that what you said?"

"I'm afraid so," Amy nodded. "A picture of the two of you at Enid's got put in the magic paper, so Doctor Putnam put Jonathan away."

"Is he gonna come after me next, then?" Savannah asked.

"Margot doesn't think so," Amy replied. "At least not yet. Apparently, Doctor Putnam didn't say anything about recognizing you, but I think that you should stay away from Enid's until this all blows over."

Savannah stood up. "Where's the jail Jonathan's being kept at? Is it in the council building?"

"I don't know," Amy replied. "Margot didn't say. But if it is, I don't want you to go there."

"Why not?" Savannah asked. "The whole reason why he's in this mess is because of me! _I'm_ the one who gave consent for the picture to be taken. _I'm_ the one who took him to Enid's when he didn't want to go. Therefore, _I_ should be the one who rescues him, and if that doesn't work out, we should at least be in jail together."

Amy tried to stop her, but she disappeared, and caused her mother to let out a growl of frustration, stomping down to Klaus' lair.

"What is so important that you had to come down here and interrupt me?" Klaus asked when he heard her.

"Your daughter is insane," Amy replied. "Jonathan is in jail, and she decided that the best thing for her to do would be to go and join him!"

"Well, did you try and stop her?" Klaus asked.

"I think you and I both know how well it'd have gone if I had," Amy replied, coming to sit next to him.

"So we're just gonna let our daughter rot in jail," Klaus replied with a sigh. "All right. That makes a lot of sense."

"I know," Amy replied. "It's a horrible idea, but what other choice do we have?"

* * *

Jonathan had been sleeping when the sound of a yell and a thud woke up up. "Son of a bitch!" Savannah yelled. "You couldn't have been a bit more gentle?"

"Savannah!" Jonathan cried, his eyes wide. He crawled next to her and she sat up, pushing her red hair out of her eyes. "What are you doing here?" He whispered angrily. "Have you lost your mind?"

"Why do they have to throw you down so hard?" Savannah replied, looking down at her red-painted fingers in dismay. "I think those assholes made me break a nail! Not that I just meekly accepted being brought in here. I think I knocked a few teeth out of one of them."

"And why is that necessary?" Jonathan asked. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"It's my fault you're here in the first place," Savannah replied. "So I thought it would be only fair for us to be here together."

"No, no, no!" Jonathan replied, smacking his hand against his forehead. "That's very sweet of you, but no! Your mother must be worried sick! How could you do this to her?"

"Oh, don't even worry about it," Savannah replied, throwing her arms around him. "I'm sure she'll understand."

"Even if she does," Jonathan mumbled, "You still shouldn't have done this. I'm not worth you throwing your life away on."

"Yes, you are!" Savannah insisted. "And I don't want to hear you say otherwise ever again, otherwise, I will smack you." Then she ripped off his shirt, kissed him, and with a grin said, "Are you gonna help me with your pants, or what?"

* * *

"I can't believe Savannah was crazy enough to put herself in jail!" Susanna told Marcel a few days later. "She's completely lost her mind!"

"You wanna try and break her out?" Marcel asked as his hand went down her back. "It would fit with all the other stuff you're doing lately, like aging yourself. Did you see how shocked your brother was when he came here?"

"What do you think I am, insane?" Susanna asked. "I'm not gonna go into the lions' den and risk getting thrown in jail myself just because Savannah wanted to. I mean, I bet you they'll find some reason to jail me eventually, but they won't lock me up before then! And I aged myself to be with you. I don't see why you had to call Henry!"

"You're a very smart girl," Marcel replied. "But can you blame me for being shocked at what you did? I know you meant well, but...I need time. It's still a lot to process."

"I guess," Susanna nodded.

Marcel took her in his arms. "You know, with magical people getting arrested left and right, maybe we should stay in for now, so it doesn't happen to you."

"Well, with Jonathan in jail, I won't be having any magical lessons, so why not?" Susanna replied. She leaned forward to kiss him, pushing him back against the bed, her hands running under his shirt. "We should really do this as much as we can," she whispered, moving one hand to unzip his pants. "Cause who knows? If I get caught, we may never be able to do it again."

Marcel nodded. "And oh, what a tragedy that would be," he whispered as he felt her hand slide over him. He closed his eyes and gave in to the feeling of her touch.


	22. In The Jailhouse Now

"What are you doing?" Adrian asked Helene.

"I'm packing," Helene replied as she threw her clothes into a suitcase. "It wasn't necessary for us to come over here. It was a waste of time. No one is coming after us."

"I wouldn't be so quick to pack, if I were you," Adrian told her. "Dad just called. Apparently, Savannah's warlock boyfriend was arrested for being with her and she went off to jail with him in solidarity."

Helene's jaw dropped. "My god...so they actually _are_ arresting people. I don't believe it." Just then, her phone rang. "Hello?" She answered.

"Hello," Alistair answered. "I know you probably are getting tired of hiding," he said. "But please, stay where you are. Apparently...apparently, Putnam is thinking of imprisoning your mother."

"But he can't do that!" Helene said.

"Oh, I'm sure if he tried hard enough, he could," Alistair replied. "Just be careful, for me. Please."

"All right, Daddy," Helene replied with a sigh. "We'll stay put."

* * *

"Did you get hold of Helene?" Astrid asked Alistair, worry in her voice, as she came upon him hanging up the phone.

"Just finished talking to her," Alistair replied. "And they're going to stay put. That's one less thing for us to worry about."

"What should I do?" Astrid asked her husband. "Should I just go confront Doctur Putnam and ask him flat out if the rumors are true? Or should I wait until I have proof?"

"Faint heart never won a government, or anything," Alistair replied, standing up. "Let's go. If you need help, I've got your back."

"Thank you," Astrid replied, taking his hand and squeezing it hard before they went through the closet and ended up at the Council building.

When they reached Astrid's office, they found her secretary cleaning out her desk. "What are you doing?" Astrid asked. "Put your things back in your desk where they belong. This is still my office, and you haven't been fired!"

"Thank you," the dark-haired woman told her. "But Doctor Putnam made it clear that things are gonna be changing around here." The woman's dark eyes were big behind her glasses. "And I'd rather not work for him if I could help it."

"Well, who _says_ you're working for him?" Alistair asked her.

"I do," Doctor Putnam replied, standing against the doorframe with his arms crossed. "Now, if you'll kindly get out of my office, I have work to do."

"This is _not_ your office!" Astrid said, getting right up in his face. "This is still _my _office, since there hasn't been a vote otherwise."

Doctor Putnam snapped his fingers and four large men came in. Two grabbed Astrid and another two restrained Alistair. As they were pulled off to jail, Doctor Putnam called, "Who needs a vote when I have no opposition?"

Suddenly, Alistair broke free of the men that held him, rushed at Doctor Putnam, tackled him to the ground, and began beating him to a pulp. Just as it seemed the doctor would die, one of his goons put a freezing spell on Alistair, then took possession of him again.

Doctor Putnam got to his feet slowly and painfully, but still found it in himself to eye frozen Alistair and smirk at Astrid. "Would you care to fight me too?" He asked. "Or will you come quietly.

"I'll come quietly," Astrid replied. "But not because I'm giving in to you. But because I'm saving my strength. You'll lose in the end, you know."

"Oh, I doubt it," Doctor Putnam replied. Astrid chuckled at his clearly broken nose, which enraged him so much that he gave her a slap. "Don't you laugh at me!" He said, his voice shrill. "Not when I'm going to win. But you can say that I'll lose. Whatever helps you sleep at night."

* * *

Amy was washing dishes when she heard the knock on her and Klaus' front door. Curious, she went to answer it, wondering who, in times like this, would want to associate with them. She opened the door to see Jonathan's mother. "Can we talk?" She asked.

"Oh, sure," Amy replied. "Come in!"

"Thank you," Mrs. Putnam replied and took a seat on the sofa, accepting Amy's offer of tea. "I-I just heard my husband jailed Jonathan," she said after a sip. "And that he imprisoned your daughter as well. I'm sorry."

"Well, he didn't so much imprison Savannah as she chose to jail herself so she could be with Jonathan," Amy replied. "I don't know if it's romantic or stupid."

"Do you want to try and get them out?" Mrs. Putnam asked.

"Well, sure," Amy replied. "But are you sure that's a good idea?"

"It's better than just sitting here," Mrs. Putnam replied.

"All right," Amy said and drained the water in the sink. "That settles it, then." She wiped her hands off and went to join Jonathan's mother. And naturally, just as they were about to leave, Klaus appeared. "Please tell me that I'm finally allowed to get our foolish daughter out of that jail," he pleaded.

"There's no need for you to," Amy replied. "Mrs. Putnam and I are going to do just that."

"What?" Klaus asked. "Well, that's not fair. I suggest rescuing her, you tell me it's a bad idea, and that I should stay put, but when Mrs. Putnam suggests it, you can't get out the door fast enough."

"Well, it's only because I know that if you went, you'd blow everything out of proportion and make more trouble than there needs to be," Amy replied. "Mrs. Putnam and I are much better equipped to deal with situations like this."

"What are you gonna do?" Klaus asked. "Walk up to the man ruthless enough to jail anyone, even his own son, and say, 'Will you let our children out, pretty please with sugar on top? I'm sure your jailing them was just an oversight'."

"Of course not!" Mrs. Putnam replied. "Do you take us for complete fools?"

"Yes," Klaus nodded. "I think that what you're thinking of doing is incredibly foolish, at least as long as I'm not present."

"You know, you could have just come out and asked if you could come," Amy replied. "We would have let you."

"I doubt it," Klaus replied. "Now I think you're lying to make me feel better."

"Well, whatever the case," Amy told him, "I think we should go now."

"Yes," Mrs. Putnam nodded. "There's not a moment to waste."

* * *

They arrived at the council building, and as soon as they were inside, the guard narrowed his eyes at Klaus. "You're a vampire, aren't you?" He asked. "What's your reason for being here?"

"Your fucking, son of a bitch boss put my daughter in jail," Klaus replied. "I've come to get her out."

"Well if you think that's gonna happen-" the man began, and was cut off when Klaus snapped his neck and he crumpled to the floor.

"My god," Mrs. Putnam whispered with a gasp.

"That's how you get things done," Klaus told her as they continued on. "And if you'd like to help by using _your_ vampire powers too, I wouldn't disagree with that."

"Are you actually suggesting I _murder_ people in cold blood?" Mrs. Putnam asked, her voice full of shock.

"Yes," Klaus replied impatiently. "I doubt we'll get past your husband and his lackeys any other way."

"Don't worry," Amy whispered to her, holding her hand tight. "You don't have to kill anyone if you don't want to. Klaus enjoys it more anyway."

Finally, several murders and the theft of a key ring later, the three of them made their way into the cell block.

"Mom, Dad!" Savannah yelled, throwing herself against the bars when her parents walked past her cell. She turned quickly. "Jonathan, my parents are here! And your mom! They have _keys!"_

Jonathan, who sat in a corner looking very unkempt got to his feet and slowly approached the cell bars.

"Mother," he whispered when he saw Mrs. Putnam. "What are you doing here? You...you have to go!"

"Not unless you go with me!" She exclaimed. "How have you been, Jonathan? Has your father treated you horribly?"

"No worse than usual," Jonathan replied. "But it...it hasn't been an _entirely_ bad experience."

Amy cast a look at her daughter, who tried to cover up her blushing face with her red hair.

"Well, anyway," Klaus said, breaking up the awkward silence that followed, "We're here to get you two out. Will you come, or not?"

"Do I have a choice?" Savannah asked.

"Not you, no," Klaus replied, opening the cell door and pulling his daughter out. "Him, I could take or leave, but you're definitely not staying."

"Fine," Savannah rolled her eyes. "Sorry you have to stay." She told Jonathan. He pressed his face up against the bars and she leaned in to kiss him while Klaus rolled his eyes.

"No, he doesn't!" Mrs. Putnam snapped, pushed Klaus out of the way, opened the cell door again and pulled her son out. "We're all leaving here!"

They'd taken a few steps from the cell when Savannah told Klaus, "We should probably get Astrid and Alistair out too. They won't do anyone any good in jail."

Klaus' eyes widened. "Where are they?" He asked. "What cell are they in?"

"Well, they aren't in a cell," Jonathan replied. "Father has moved them to solitary, but we have no idea where that is."

"Well, if we don't know where they are, we can't rescue them, can we?" Klaus asked, although inwardly, he was worried for his friend. "We'll have to come back and get them next time."

"If there _is_ a next time," Savannah replied darkly as Jonathan put his arm around her. "Don't worry," he said into her hair. "There will be."


	23. Washing Dirty Laundry

"Admit it," Klaus told Savannah. "You like it better at home than in jail."

"Home is nice," Savannah agreed, closing the door behind her. "But jail had its compensations too."

"I won't ask," Klaus replied.

"Don't ever do that again," Amy chided her. "I don't care if it's Jonathan who's imprisoned. If he loves you, he'll not want you to get in trouble and he'll wait."

"Fine," Savannah sighed. "But Mom, where's your sense of romance?"

"Jail is _not_ romantic!" Amy replied. "Especially if it could lead to you dying!"

Savannah sighed and stomped up to her room, calling Jonathan. "If you ever go to jail again, Mom says I can't come see you."

"Well, she's probably right about that," Jonathan replied.

"Lucky your mom got you out, then," Savannah smiled. "Right? But Dad is probably gonna trap me again, so it'll be forever before I see you."

"Oh, it won't be that bad," Jonathan told her. "I'm sure you'll be able to manage."

"Wanna bet?" Savannah asked. "And I hope your father is treating you all right. Otherwise, I'll send my dad to smack some sense into him!"

"Actually, I think he'd probably help_ Father_ rather than me," Jonathan replied dryly. "You know how your father feels about me."

"True," Savannah sighed. "Damn it, this is really unfair!"

"Oh, I know," Jonathan replied. "But we'll get it all worked out in the end. I don't know how, but we will."

"You know, this could all be solved quickly by killing your father," Savannah replied. "Did you think about that?"

"No!" Jonathan replied. "My father's personality leaves a lot to be desired for sure, but that's no reason to kill him." He paused. "I have to say that I'm grateful to my mother for getting me out of that hellhole of a jail. What about you?"

"It was awful in a lot of ways, sure," Savannah replied. "But I got to be there with you, so that made up for a lot of things."

"Well, thank you, I think," Jonathan replied. "I hope you're taking care of yourself. Do you really think your father put you under lock and key again?"

"Probably," Savannah nodded. "But I bet I can find a way out. Don't worry!"

* * *

"Daddy?" Savannah asked Klaus sweetly as she peeked into his lair. "Can we talk?"

"Of course," Klaus replied. "Come in!"

Savannah stepped further inside, walked right up to her father's easy chair as he read the paper, brushed some red hair out of her eyes, and sat down on the arm. "Daddy," she asked. "Can you, Mom, and me take Jonathan out to dinner?"

"No!" Klaus replied immediately. "Why in the world would I do that?"

"Cause he was just in jail and could use a good meal," Savannah replied, leaning close to her father. "Come on, _please_?"

"If you want to do it, I'm sure you can with your mother, but I'm not coming," Klaus replied. "And I don't know why you think I would."

"'Cause I'm gonna marry him some day, and you should get used to looking at him across a dinner table," Savannah replied. "You might as well start now."

"Like hell I will!" Klaus roared. "Get out!" He threw the paper at her and she sped out of the basement and up the stairs.

"What did you do to your father?" Amy asked when Savannah ran into her.

"All I did was suggest that we all take Jonathan out to dinner and Dad exploded." Savannah replied. "Do you think it was an unreasonable request?"

"Well, knowing how your father feels about Jonathan, I think it was," Amy replied.

"Can we still have him come over for dinner?" Savannah begged. "Daddy doesn't even have to join us!"

"Fine," Amy replied. "As long as you don't pester your father, I'm sure one dinner wouldn't hurt. Jonathan probably doesn't eat well when he's by himself anyway."

"Thanks! I'll go call him!" Savannah grinned widely as she hugged her mother, then darted off to call Jonathan while Amy sat down with some tea to think of a menu.

* * *

"You're inviting Jonathan over for dinner?" Margot asked her sister with a laugh. "Can I come too, so I can see the look on Klaus' face? It'll be priceless! Have you told him?"

"No, I haven't," Amy replied. "And I don't think he needs to know, cause it's not like we're gonna make him eat with us. That would just suck the civility out of everything."

Margot chuckled. "Well, that's a shame, cause I really think having Klaus there would be _hilarious!_"

"Don't you go telling Kol to tell Klaus!" Amy said warningly.

"I can't believe you don't trust me!" Margot replied. "I wouldn't do that!"

"Yes you would," Amy sighed. "I don't know why I called you about this in the first place."

"Cause you're a good sister and want me to be up on the news," Margot replied. "And I think if I bring Regina, Klaus will behave himself."

"No he won't," Amy replied. "Don't subject a child to what it's like putting Klaus and Jonathan together in the same room."

"Why not?" Margot asked. "Savannah went through it all the time and she turned out all right."

"Oh, I don't know about that," Amy replied. "Sometimes I wonder."

"Some of her screwiness could be due to genetics," Margot replied. "We didn't exactly marry a couple of boy scouts, did we?"

"True," Amy replied. "We didn't."

"So, can I come to dinner?" Margot asked again. "And bring Kol and Regina with me?"

"Why not?" Amy sighed. "Go ahead."

* * *

"I can't believe you were_ dumb_ enough to go to jail with Jonathan!" Susanna chided Savannah when she came to visit and heard about Savannah's escapades. "And you're lucky your mom came to rescue you. You could have been stuck there!"

"Why can't anyone see it for the grand romantic gesture that it was?" Savannah complained. "I mean, didn't your mom come and get your dad out of jail?"

"Yes, '_out_ of jail'," Susanna nodded. "She didn't stay with him to rot!"

"I don't like your attitude!" Savannah said with a pout.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I see how problematic all this Doctor Putnam bullshit is," Susanna replied. "Dad has to deal with it every day. He's thinking of quitting his job cause he doesn't want to go over to the dark side!"

"Can he do that?" Savannah asked. "Can he just quit?"

"I don't know," Susanna replied. "But with Astrid locked up now, I hope so."

"Who?" Savannah asked. "What? Huh?"

Susanna scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Don't you pay attention to _anything_, Savannah? Astrid's not head of the council anymore! Augustus Putnam is, which means he's gonna make life a living hell for all of us!"

"Not me," Savannah replied. "I'm with Jonathan, so I have protection!"

"No, it probably just means he'll go for you first," Susanna shook her head. "Really, Savannah. How dim can you be?"

"You're not being friendly today," Savannah replied.

"It's cause I'm worried as hell about you!" Susanna replied. "I care about you and don't want to see you be killed or hurt because you like a guy!"

"I could say the same thing about you and Marcel!" Savannah shot back. "Why don't you take your own advice!"

"Oh, you don't think I'm not?" Susanna asked. "You don't think I've had to hear Mom lecture me about Marcel every day since Astrid got arrested? I mean, there'll be less of a chance that I'll be then you will, cause Doctor Putnam said Henry and I would have protection if Dad worked for him, but even if Dad quits, I'm not known to Doctor Putnam like you are. I mean, he'll probably catch me eventually, but I have time that you don't!"

"And what do you want me to do about that?" Savannah asked. "I can't change Doctor Putnam's mind! And don't tell me to stop seeing Jonathan. Cause I won't!"

"I just want you to be careful," Susanna replied. "I love you and I don't want to see you get hurt. Do you understand that?"

Savannah looked into her friend's (she knew they were related, but had no idea how, so thinking of her as a friend was just easier) eyes, and nodded. "I understand," she said. "And I know you care. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Susanna replied. "Now, what are you doing tonight?"

"Having dinner," Savannah replied immediately. "With Jonathan."

"Oh, god," Susanna replied, putting a hand to her forehead. "I should have known."

* * *

"Well this all smells good in here!" Klaus said as he came into the kitchen to smell the lasagna Amy was making. "When do we eat?"

"Jonathan's coming to eat with us tonight," Amy told him as she tossed the salad. "And Kol, Regina, and Margot too. You can join us if you'd like, but you don't have to."

"Why does Jonathan have to come?" Klaus whined.

"Because I want him to have at least one good meal in him," Amy replied. "He couldn't have eaten too well in jail."

"Excuses, excuses," Klaus replied darkly.

"We ate horribly in jail!" Savannah replied. "And I had to take blood from Jonathan, cause the guards wouldn't give me any!"

"Well, I hope you thanked him for that," Amy replied.

"Oh, I _did_!" Savannah said, a wicked glint in her eye. "Don't worry."

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that," Amy replied. Just as she put the lasagna on the table and asked Savannah to set down the salad, the doorbell rang.

"If that's Putnam, don't expect me to say 'Hello' to him," Klaus replied, grabbing a beer and sitting down on the sofa.

"It's not," Savannah replied when she opened the door. "It's Uncle Kol, Aunt Margot, and Regina." She opened the door and they all came in, with Kol sitting down first and smirking at his brother.

"I bet you're looking forward to tonight, eh, Nik?" He asked.

"Oh, shut up, Kol," Klaus replied. "I don't even know if I'm gonna stay up here."

"Please do!" Margot encouraged. "I want to see what happens!"

"Glorying in my misery are you, Margot?" Klaus asked as he went to get another beer. "There's a big surprise."

"It won't be a problem if you don't start fights with him," Amy said.

"Whose side are you on, anyway?" Klaus asked.

"I'm just saying," Amy replied.

"Can I have a drink, Aunt Amy?" Regina asked, coming up to Amy.

"Sure," Amy nodded. "You want juice? Or do you need blood?"

"No, juice is good," Regina replied as Amy breathed a sigh of relief. "Apple, if you have it."

"I'll get it for her," Margot volunteered. While she was up, the doorbell rang again, and she went to answer it, seeing an eager Jonathan on the other side holding a chocolate bundt cake. "My mother sent this over with me so I wouldn't come empty handed, " he explained as he followed Margot inside. "I hope Amy doesn't mind."

"Who in their right mind would kick up a fuss about a chocolate cake?" Margot asked.

"Can I have that _now_?" Regina asked, her eyes big when she saw it.

"It's for after dinner," Margot replied firmly. "You can wait that long."

Regina turned to Kol. "Can I have a little piece, Daddy? Please?"

"No," Kol said firmly. "If your mother wants you to wait until after dinner, you have to wait.

"Fine," Regina scowled as Savannah giggled at her for being scolded.

"All right, enough you two," Amy replied. "Let's eat, since everyone is here. Klaus, will you be joining us?"

Klaus gave Jonathan a scowl. "I think I will," he said.

The table ended up being arranged so that Savannah was set between Jonathan and her father. "And if you so much as touch each other," Savannah told both of them, "You'll be in trouble."

"What did_ I_ do?" Jonathan asked, looking dumbstruck.

"I just wanted to make it clear for everyone," Savannah replied. Things were calm, (and Klaus was receiving multiple smiles from Amy) when Klaus got up to refill his drink. Kol came along behind him and smiled. "So I see you're behaving," he said. "Like a good little boy. Congratulations."

"Don't mock me," Klaus replied. "It's a lot less trouble to just grit my teeth and make nice."

"But I expected better from you, Nik!" Kol replied. "And Margot wants a little excitement."

"Well, she won't get any," Klaus replied. "Now come on." He held on to his drink, but just as he was leaving the kitchen, Kol tripped him, which sent his drink flying into the air and finally landing on Jonathan's shirt.

"Oh, dear!" Amy said, coming to help him as Klaus and Kol began punching each other. "Are you okay?"

Savannah, who'd gotten a little of Klaus' drink on herself, scowled at her father.

"I didn't do it!" Klaus protested, holding Kol's fist so it couldn't hit him. "Kol tripped me!"

"I don't think so," Kol replied, sitting back down next to Margot. "If you're gonna be clumsy, Nik, don't blame me!" He then felt a touch on his leg. He looked down to see a napkin on his lap that had "Did you trip him?" Written on it. Margot was looking at him hopefully, and he grinned. They both lapsed into giggles just as Regina put her fork down. "I'm done!" She declared, pushing her dark hair out of her eyes. "Time for me to have cake!" She got out of her chair and made a beeline for the kitchen.

"I'll go help her," Amy said, using her magic to cut Regina a big piece. "She's waited long enough."

"Yes, I have!" Regina replied and sat down, fork in hand.

"Is your shirt gonna be all right?" Savannah asked Jonathan.

"Yes, it should be fine," Jonathan replied. "I'll just need to throw it in the washer when I get home is all."

"I could do that right now, if you'll come with me," Savannah replied.

"All-all right," Jonathan replied. "Thank you." Savannah led Jonathan away from the table and grabbed one of Klaus' shirts for him to put on. They went to the laundry room, shut the door, and Savannah helped Jonathan remove his stained shirt, which she threw in the machine before running her hands over his bare chest. "We finally have some time to ourselves," she said, and kissed him. "Isn't that nice?"

"Well, of course," Jonathan replied. "But we can't be too long, or..." he gasped as she slipped her hand down his pants. "Or your mother...your mother will get suspicious." He sighed, threw his hands up in the air, and backed her against the laundry room wall, holding her tight. "You know," she said as he kissed her neck. "This is a lot more effective than sitting on the dryer while it's going." She felt his hands slip under her dress and panties and give her a rub. "Take them off," she breathed. "They probably need to be washed too."

"But Jonathan ignored this and kept on kissing her until they heard a voice outside the laundry room door. "Everything okay in there?" Margot called. "You two want cake?"

"Just a minute!" Savannah cried as, wide eyed, they pulled apart, Jonathan put Klaus' shirt on, and Savannah straightened her skirt. "And yes, we do want cake!"


	24. Jailhouse Rocked

Lenora got up from the chair she'd set by the door as James strode in after work. "So, what happened?" She asked. "Did you quit, or did you tell Doctor Putnam you'd work for him?"

James sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "You might hate me for this, in fact, you probably will...but I've chosen to work with Doctor Putnam for the time being."

"Wait a minute," Lenora said. "Does that mean that Susanna and Henry are safe? He won't come after them?"

"Apparently," James replied. "Although, I don't trust the man farther than I could throw him. But we'll see."

"I'm not mad at you," Lenora said. "But could you...could you tell me what made you choose to work for him after all?"

"Well, think about it," James replied. "If he uses his magic to separate any of the couples...like if he kills half a couple using magical means, for instance, like I did with my ex-wife, I can have him arrested and sent down to Luke, can't I?"

"Do you really think you'll get away with that?" Lenora asked.

"Oh, I think it'll be just a matter of time," James replied.

* * *

"So what's wrong?" A shirtless Marcel asked Susanna, who lay in bed beside him like a lump. "Usually you're much perkier."

Susanna turned her head. "My father chose to work for Doctor Putnam," she said. "Do you know what that means?"

"It means that you're safe, doesn't it? I thought this was a good thing!" Marcel replied. "Why are you upset?"

"My father sold himself out to protect me when I didn't need protecting!" Susanna sat up and shouted. "That is why I'm upset!" She paused. "Why are you laughing?"

Marcel shook his head. "I just...it's fun to watch you get so riled up. What can I do to help you? Would the usual work?"

"Maybe," Susanna replied and let him take her in his arms. "Let's see." She grinned as Marcel kissed her, giggling as she felt his lips go down her neck. "I like how easy this is for you now," she said. "I would have thought that the adjustment would be more difficult."

Marcel paused kissing her. "Don't tell me any more," he ordered. "If you keep on talking, it will undo all the careful memory burying that I've done to make this age change of yours work for me."

"Oh," Susanna reddened a little. "Sorry. I'll be quiet now."

"Hopefully not too much," Marcel grinned. "I like it when a lady makes noise. It feels good."

"Okay," Susanna nodded, shrieking as he nibbled her neck. "I'm happy to oblige." She paused. "And thank you for calling me a lady."

"You're welcome," Marcel replied as he ran his fingers through her hair before pushing into her.

* * *

"So, is it true?" Susanna demanded of her father the next day. "Is it true that Henry and I will be safe from Doctor Putnam's bullshit cause you took the job with him?"

"Theoretically, yes, Monster," James nodded. "Theoretically, you and Henry are safe. But even so, I wouldn't trust the man farther than I could throw him, even if he _is_ my boss, so watch yourself. Please."

"Oh, all right," Susanna promised. "I'll be careful. And let me guess: I should stay away from Marcel too?"

"Not that I would tell you what to do," James replied. "Since you're clearly past the point where you'd actually listen, but yes, I would recommend being more selective about when you choose to see Marcel."

"Why?" Susanna asked. "Do you really think Doctor Putnam will be so bored that he'll be paying me that much attention? Don't you think he has better things to do with his time?"

"Who knows?" James replied. "All I'm saying is that you should be careful. That's all."

"All right," Susanna nodded briefly. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Thank you," James nodded. "Now let me guess: you're going back to Marcel's?"

Susanna shrugged. "I don't know," she said. "But I might."

* * *

"Father," Jonathan said as he came in his father's house. His sister had moved in with their mother, giving Doctor Putnam the house all to himself.

"Yes?" Doctor Putnam replied. "What is it that you want? I have to say that I'm surprised to see you here. I thought you'd be too busy spitting in the face of everything I stand for to come here and talk to me."

"Well, now that you've taken Astrid and her husband hostage, I had no choice," Jonathan replied, sitting down. "Father, why did you do it?"

"How can you ask me that?" Doctor Putnam replied. "I thought it would be obvious to you, but it seems I was wrong. Answer me this, son: how do you expect me to maintain control on the people if Alistair and Astrid are left to roam around free?"

"Shouldn't it say something about your policies and the state of politics in the magical world if you have to jail your opponents and keep them out of sight for your policies to even have a chance?" Jonathan asked with a smirk. "Think about that. Keeping Alistair and Astrid in jail won't help you. You're just making them martyrs for their cause, which will only make them _more_ poplar, and you less so."

"I think you're wrong," Doctor Putnam replied.

"I don't think I am," Jonathan replied. "If you were right, magical people wouldn't still be marrying outside of their kind, but they do, and you know it, don't you? And there's nothing you can do to stop it."

"Oh, if you think that's true," Doctor Putnam told his son, "Then you underestimate me. And maybe to show you how serious I am, I should prove it to you by killing Alistair and Astrid myself."

"That's not gonna happen," Jonathan said, his breath quickening.

"Oh, you don't think so, do you?" Doctor Putnam asked. "Well, you're in for a surprise in the morning, then." He grabbed his coat and left the house while Jonathan chuckled to himself. "As are you, Father," he said.

* * *

"You know," Susanna whispered as Jonathan led her and Marcel into the council building to free Astrid and Alistair that night. "It was pretty stupid of your father to tell you that he was gonna kill Alistair and Astrid. He must've figured you'd do something to stop him."

"You know, I thought he would have too," Jonathan replied as he held out the flashlight. "But maybe he was just too proud to think that I would defy him." He let out a quick breath and urged Marcel and Susanna to hide with him behind a wall so that the guard making his rounds wouldn't notice them.

"You know, it would be so much easier if we could use magic in this building," Susanna grumbled as the three of them continued on to solitary confinement.

"Think about how stupid a move that would be, though," Marcel replied. "Anyone could just zap themselves out of jail at any point, and that defeats the purpose, doesn't it?"

"I'm not saying it doesn't have a purpose," Susanna replied. "I'm just saying that it would make things easier for us if we could use magic, that's all."

"Okay, now why don't we all grab hands, so we don't get lost in the dark," Jonathan said.

They locked hands and did the best they could to find their way to solitary, which they reached with surprisingly little trouble.

"Does it unsettle anyone else that no one stopped us from getting here?" Marcel asked. "I think we should start worrying."

"Why?" Susanna asked, getting in with a key they'd stolen from the guard the second time around after they'd bashed him over the head with the flashlight. "I think we should consider ourselves lucky." She paused. "Alistair?" She whispered, shining the light. "Astrid? Are you here?"

They heard a weak groan from one side of the jail and ran in the direction of it. When they reached the corner, they found Astrid and Alistair huddled together, their skin pale and drawn. They had bags under their eyes and looked as if they hadn't bathed in some time. Alistair hadn't been allowed to shave either.

"Oh, my god!" Susanna said. "What...what have they done to you?"

"Nothing that's done any good," Alistair whispered with a weak smile.

"Well, you don't have to be here anymore," Susanna assured him. "We're here to rescue you." She paused. "I know you probably would have preferred to have Savannah rescue you, but Jonathan thought it would kill Amy to have Savannah be in this jail again, so I'm here to substitute."

"Well, between you and Savannah," Astrid reminded her, "You're the one who's actually related to us, so it would be more fitting to be rescued by you."

Jonathan and Marcel helped Alistair off the floor, and then Astrid. When they were both standing up, Susanna got the cell door open and Alistair and Astrid, dirty, hungry and tired, experienced freedom for the first time in a bit. But as the cell door closed, they heard a soft chuckle. "Well, well, well, son," Doctor Putnam said. "So you really weren't kidding, were you?"

Suddenly, the lights came on, and they saw Jonathan's father grinning at them like the Chesire cat. "Surprise," he said.

"What do you want?" Susanna growled. "If you think we'll just throw these two back in solitary, you're wrong! We're going to get them out to safety, cause just look at them!"

"You have a point," Doctor Putnam replied, getting nearly nose to nose with Alistair and then making a face at the smell that was coming off of him. "They're so weak and pathetic now, what's the point? You may take them away."

"Well, that's very sensible, Father," Jonathan replied. "Thank you."

"However," Doctor Putnam continued, "I'll not just be giving away prisoners. I would like one of you in exchange."

"I'll go," Jonathan said immediately. But Susanna stopped him. "Don't be an idiot," she replied. "If you go in here and Savannah finds out, she'll just want to join you again, cause she thinks it's romantic. If any of us will be jailed, I'll be it. Even though technically, you promised my father that that wouldn't happen."

"And in this case," Doctor Putnam replied, "I wouldn't be breaking my promise to your father. You're choosing to be here of your own free will. You were never formally arrested or charged with anything and _that_ is what I promised your father wouldn't happen."

"So do I have to camp out in solitary now?" Susanna asked, pushing her dark hair out of her eyes.

"Only if you don't behave yourself," Doctor Putnam replied. "But until then, I think a standard cell would be suitable. Come with me."

Susanna nodded and was about to follow him when Marcel grabbed her. "No," he shook his head. "You can't do this!"

"Marcel, let me go," Susanna replied, squirming. "I know you mean well, but Alistair and Astrid are more important now, and I'll be okay."

"Fine," Marcel replied and let her go. "What will I tell your parents?"

"You won't need to tell them anything," Doctor Putnam told him. "Her father will find out in the morning." He then waved his hands dismissively at the rest of the group. "Now you all move along," he said. "Before I change my mind. Understand?"

"Sure," Marcel replied as he and Jonathan led Alistair and Astrid away. "Perfectly."


	25. Not Everyone Likes Surprises

As James showed up at work the next day, Susanna hid in the darker corner of her cell, hoping that he wouldn't see her. But alas, no such luck. "Susanna Siobhan!" He yelled and rapped on the bars of her cell until she showed her face. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I have a good reason for being here," she said as she revealed herself, trying not to quiver under her father's angry glance. But she was scared anyway. There was a reason he'd once been known as the scariest man in the magic world, and she was seeing it right now.

"Explain it to me, then," James ordered. "What the hell could possibly motivate you to put yourself in jail?"

"We came here to break Alistair and Astrid out," Susanna explained. "Me, Marcel, and Jonathan. But Doctor Putnam caught us and said the only way he would let Astrid and Alistair go is if I stayed in their place, and I said 'Yes'."

"Well, fuck it all!" James muttered. "I never realized til now that you were so like your mother, and this is a horrible way to show it!"

"What the hell does that mean?" Susanna asked.

"It means that putting yourself in danger just to save someone else is a stupid thing to do!" James replied. "When your mother did it, it was a bad idea, and it's terrible you're doing it now!"

"What do you _mean_ 'it was a bad idea for your mother to save someone else'?" Susanna asked.

"The whole reason why your mother ended up with me was cause I was going to punish her aunt for messing with love (even though, as a vampire, she wasn't technically in my jurisdiction), and your mother, who was only ten at the time, made a deal with me that if I let her aunt go, she would do whatever I wanted. And now you're being dumb enough to do the same sort of thing. Do you even realize what you've gotten yourself into?"

"Yes, I do!" Susanna nodded. "And I can deal with it, so don't worry about me!"

"Excuse me," James said. "What do you mean, don't worry about you? You're my baby daughter! _of course_ I'm going to worry about you! Doctor Putnam could kill you! Do you want that?"

"Well, no, I don't!" Susanna replied. "But Doctor Putnam wouldn't be stupid enough to kill me...right?"

"Well, I should hope not, but you never know with guys like him. And you have to trust me on that, cause I used to be just like him!" James told her.

"I can't leave here," Susanna told her father. "Otherwise, he'll bring Grandpa Alistair and Grandma Astrid back here and they looked so sick when we rescued them. They looked like they were going to _die._ I can't put them through that again!"

"Well, you certainly won't be staying here," James replied.

At that moment, a grinning Doctor Putnam sneaked up behind James. "So, Mr. Black," he said. "What do you think about your little surprise?" He asked, a grin wide on his face. "Do you like it?"

"Let my daughter out _now_!" James yelled, grabbing Jonathan's father by his throat.

Doctor Putnam just chuckled and punched James in the gut, making him sprawl on the floor and gasp for breath. "You know I would be more than happy to let your daughter go," he said. "But she made a deal with me. She _chose_ to be here. Our deal was that I would not arrest her. I was perfectly within my rights."

James struggled to his feet and gave Doctor Putnam a sock in the jaw which made him hit his head hard against the metal bars of the cell and crumple to the floor unconscious. Taking advantage of the situation, James unlocked the cell door, yanked Susanna out, and brought her outside, zapping her home.

* * *

Lenora cried out when she saw her daughter and ran to give her a hug. "I'm so glad you got out!" She said. "But have you lost your mind?"

"I'm no crazier than you, Miss 'Make a deal with the scariest gut in the world to save your aunt'," Susanna told her.

"Never mind," Lenora replied. "You go to your room!"

"You can't send me to my room!" Susanna said.

"Oh, yes I can!" Lenora shouted back. She got Susanna in her room and locked the door, but of course Susanna escaped, not even leaving her parents a note. But they knew where she'd gone. "We'll have to get Henry to help us get her back," James said. "Cause if Susanna is anything like you, the woman who lit herself on fire to avoid housework, our daughter will not come peacefully."

"All right," James replied. "I'll let Henry know what happened and you...you head to the council jail."

"Got it," Lenora told him and gave him a quick kiss. "Good luck."

* * *

"So lesson learned not to have any dinner parties where you and Kol are in the same space," Amy chided her husband.

"It was _not_ my fault!" Klaus replied. "I tried to behave just like you wanted me to, but then Kol tripped me and tried to make me look like an idiot!"

"Well, I suppose I should give you credit for trying," Amy said. She went to Savannah's bedroom and found her daughter staring morosely out the window. "You've been very well-behaved these last few days," she complimented. "Why?"

"Cause Jonathan and Susanna got Alistair and Astrid out of jail," Savannah sighed. "And they didn't even invite me to come with them. Now Susanna is in jail and so I don't have a lot to do with myself."

"Well, if you wanted, I could help you find something," Amy offered.

"It's not cleaning, is it?" Savannah asked suspiciously.

"No!" Amy shook her head. But as she looked around her daughter's messy room, she said, "But picking up some of your things wouldn't hurt."

"All right," Savannah replied and, with a flick of her wrist, the room was spotless.

"Thank you," Amy replied. "But like I said, what I want you to help me with has nothing to do with cleaning. A friend of mine and your Aunt Margot's, Rebecca, is coming to visit and I want you to help me think of things that we can do. Will you help me?"

"Sure," Savannah replied, standing up. "Whatever." She followed Amy into the living room and they began making a list of activities that Rebecca could do when she came to visit. While they did that, Klaus came up behind them and gave Savannah a kiss on the top of the head. "What are we doing?" He asked.

"I have a witch friend named Rebecca who's coming to visit and Savannah and I are thinking up an itinerary for when she comes," Amy replied.

"Interesting," Klaus said, sitting down on Amy's other side. "I wouldn't have thought that you'd still have witch friends willing to talk to you."

"Well, not everyone is as closed minded and traditional as Doctor Putnam or my family would want you to believe," Amy replied. "It's been so long since I've seen her. It'll really be a treat when she comes." She smiled at Savannah. "And I bet she'll be glad to meet you too," she said.

"I'm sure," Savannah replied dryly. "I can't wait to meet her either."

* * *

A few days later, Savannah was surprised when Jonathan called and asked her to come over. "I'm not going to be there when you arrive," he said. "There will be a key under the doormat that you can let yourself in with. There'll be surprise waiting for you."

"A surprise?" Savannah asked hopefully. "What sort of a surprise?"

"Well if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" Jonathan asked with a chuckle. "Are you going to come?"

"Well, of course!" Savannah replied. "Try and stop me from finding out what the surprise is!" She then ended the call and went to tell Amy that she was gonna be gone for a bit. "Jonathan says he has a surprise for me," she said. "And I want to see what it is."

Amy, who already knew that the surprise was Rebecca at Jonathan's house, just smiled and said, "I think you'll like it. Have fun!" Savannah paused. "Do _you_ know what my surprise is?"

"Yes," Amy nodded. "But I won't wreck it for you, so don't ask. If you want to know, you'll have to go and see for yourself."

"All right," Savannah replied. "I'll go now!"

She zapped herself to Jonathan's and got the key out from under the mat to let herself in, just as Jonathan had instructed. And when she got inside, she was met by a smiling woman with long, straight blonde hair, a pink dress, and visible blue eye shadow who pulled her into a tight hug.

"What the hell," she muttered. "Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" The woman apologized and let her go. "I'm Rebecca. You look so much like your mother I just had to do something about it. You _are_ Savannah, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Savannah nodded and eyed the woman suspiciously. "Look, Jonathan said he had a surprise waiting for me here and I was wondering if you knew anything about that."

"As a matter of fact, I _do _know about it," Rebecca replied, following Savannah around the house. "Your surprise is me. Jonathan said he'd be back soon and if you showed up, I shouldn't be shy about introducing myself."

"Well, I can tell him you definitely weren't," Savannah replied dryly, bitter that this woman was her surprise, instead of jewelry or a pretty dress. "Congratulations." She frowned when she realized Rebecca was still staring at her. "What?" She asked.

"Sorry, I was staring, wasn't I?" Rebecca flushed a little. "It's just that you're so pretty! When your mom and I would talk about the kids we'd have, we both agreed that she should have a daughter that looked just like her, and here you are!"

"Yeah," Savannah replied dryly. "It's a bloody, freaking miracle. Did Jonathan say when he was coming back?"

"No," Rebecca shrugged and stretched out on the sofa. "But it should be soon, though."

Not a second after she said that, they heard a key turn in the lock and Jonathan entered the house a second later, his arms full of grocery bags. "Here," Savannah replied. "Let me help!"

"Thank you!" Jonathan said with a grin when she pulled some bags away from his face. "So...how do you like your surprise?"

"Well," Savannah chuckled. "It was certainly a surprise, all right. Good job with that!"

"You know, I wasn't sure I'd be able to fool you," Jonathan replied, putting his bags on the counter. "But apparently, I did!"

"We're not gonna have to worry about your father showing up here, are we?" Savannah asked.

"Oh, no," Jonathan shook his head. "Mr. Black is on him for what he did to Susanna, so we won't be seeing him for a _long_ time!"

"Oh, well that's good!" Savannah replied. "Will Susanna be okay?"

"I have no doubt," Jonathan replied. "She'll be fine."

"Good," Savannah replied and took a calming breath. Then she realized that Rebecca was _still_ staring at her. "What now?" She asked impatiently. "Why do you find me so damn interesting?"

"Well, I was expecting a younger girl," Rebecca replied. "You're a teenager!"

"Technically I used a spell to give myself five extra years," Savannah replied. "I'm really only eleven, if you want the absolute truth."

"But why would you want to age yourself like that?" Rebecca asked. "That's just silly. You should enjoy being a kid while you can!"

Savannah gave Jonathan a look and tried not to be embarrassed and blush in front of her mother's friend. "None of your business," she mumbled.

Before Rebecca could say another thing, the doorbell rang and Jonathan went to answer it. Savannah was relieved when he ushered Amy and Margot into the house.

"Awww, is it just you two?" Rebecca asked, looking at them. "I was hoping to meet your husbands!"

"Really?" Savannah asked. "You _do_ know their husbands are vampires, right?"

"Yeah," Rebecca nodded. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

Savannah heard this and gained the teensiest bit of respect for the perky, touchy-feely blonde witch. "It doesn't have anything to do with anything," she said quietly. "I just...I thought you'd be one of the people that actually _cared_ about stuff like that."

"Oh, no," Rebecca replied. "My mom was a human. Dad ran off with her instead of marrying a witch. His parents weren't too happy with him."

"But I thought warlocks and witches marrying humans was okay," Savannah replied.

"Warlocks marrying humans is frowned upon since the witch to warlock ratio is more in favor of witches," Amy explained. "So a witch marrying a human man (cause there are more witches than warlocks) is more acceptable than a warlock marrying a human woman and depriving a witch of a chance to have pure children."

"Damn, everything is more complex than I thought," Savannah replied. "No wonder Jonathan's dad the traditionalist is so against him being with me."

"But don't let it worry you too much," Rebecca told her.

"Oh, I won't," Savannah assured her. "Don't you worry either."

Rebecca paused, her eyes widening as she peered at Savannah "Wait a minute, you and she are together?" She asked Jonathan.

"Not...not completely," Jonathan replied, looking uncomfortable. "Just..just sometimes...I think I'll go get myself a drink. Anyone else want anything?"

"I'll come help you," Margot volunteered. When they'd gone, Amy pulled the list of activities out of her purse. "Savannah and I made this up for you," she said, handing it to Rebecca. "It's a list of ways to entertain yourself while you're here."

"Well, thank you!" Rebecca replied, taking it. "You're so sweet to do that!" As she looked over the list, Jonathan and Margot came out with the drinks. "I was thinking we could go see that movie about Marie Antoinette that's playing at the Paramount," Jonathan told Rebecca as he sat down next to her. "Do you want to? I remember how you were always intrigued by the French Revolution. And then maybe we could go to the exhibit on Picasso at the art museum after."

"That would be fun!" Rebecca replied. They continued to talk about the movie and the museum, and Jonathan and Rebecca made the plans for themselves, Margot, and Amy to go the next day. After awhile, Rebecca yawned loudly. "Sorry about that," she said. "I'm so jet-lagged, I think I need to sleep."

"Well, let me show you to your room, then," Jonathan replied, standing up.

"Hold on!" Savannah cried. "She's staying _here_?"

"Yes," Jonathan nodded. "I don't see why not."

"What about _me_?" Savannah asked. "How are we supposed to do what we do when _she's_ here?"

"I was thinking you wouldn't mind a break," Jonathan told her. "She's only gonna be here for a week. I can see you anytime. You can understand, can't you?"

"No!" Savannah shook her head. "I can't!"

"Well, I don't know what to tell you, then," Jonathan replied. "And I would invite you to come to the movie and the museum with us, but I fear it would be too grown-up for you to appreciate."

In a huff, Savannah zapped herself home and sat down hard on a chair at the kitchen table, her anger compounding when she heard her father's laughter. "Damn it, Daddy!" She yelled. "I don't see what' s so funny!"

"It's you!" Klaus chuckled. "You had that little pout that you've done ever since you were a baby, and it's the most adorable thing!"

"It's not!" Savannah growled. "I'm pissed off!"

"Why?" Klaus asked.

"Cause Jonathan likes stupid Rebecca more than me!" She complained. "He says I'm not grown up. You don't think that, do you?"

"No," Klaus replied in a patronizing voice. "You're plenty grown up. You want me to get you some chocolate milk?"

"No," Savannah shook her head wildly. "I'll get it myself. I'm not a child."

"All right," Klaus replied, smirking with his back turned. "Whatever you say."


	26. A Little Sophistication

The next day, Amy offered to bring Savannah with her to the movie and the art exhibit, but Savannah shook her head. "No, thanks," she said. "I don't think it's something I'd be interested in. And before you say anything, it's _not _because I'm childish or immature!"

"Well, I never said that it was," Amy replied. "I just thought I would ask one more time."

"I wouldn't want to get in the way of Jonathan's time with Rebecca, since he seems to only have eyes for her," Savannah replied.

"Are you jealous, sweetie?" Amy asked her daughter. "Cause I don't think Jonathan and Rebecca like each other that way!"

"He's letting her sleep at his house!" Savannah said. "I think she's planning on putting the moves on him."

"And I think you're worrying for nothing," Amy replied and looked at her watch. "I gotta go, sweetie. Have a good day."

"Fine, you too!" Savannah mumbled. Once her mother had slammed the door behind her, Savannah wished she'd gone so she could keep an eye on Jonathan and Rebecca. "Well, there's nothing I can do now," she told herself. "I'll just kill Rebecca later."

* * *

Because Rebecca had mentioned wanting to meet husbands, Margot (perhaps against her better judgment) decided to bring Kol along with them on the day's activities.

"Margot never told me she had such a beautiful friend," Kol told Rebecca and kissed her hand. Rebecca blushed, giggled, and tried to remember that he was married. "Well, aren't you sweet?" She replied. "Amy's daughter didn't take to me so much."

"Oh, don't worry about Savannah," Kol said jovially. "She's like her father. She hates everyone. Don't take it personally."

"All right," Rebecca replied. "I'll try. How do you know Savannah's father?"

"He's my brother," Kol replied.

"Ah!" Rebecca grinned and looked at Margot. "So you and your sister married a pair of brothers?"

"Well, Kol and I aren't married, not really," Margot said. "I mean, we did a pretend ceremony for our daughter's benefit, but nothing official."

"I understand," Rebecca replied. "In dark times like this, you can never be too careful."

They then headed into the movie, buying popcorn, candy, and sodas, and arranging themselves so that Jonathan sat between Amy and Rebecca, and Kol and Margot sat in the row behind them.

"I don't see why we couldn't have sat next to them," Margot whispered. "It's kind of anti-social, isn't it?"

"Maybe," Kol replied as the lights went down. "But I have my reasons."

"Oh, yeah?" Margot replied. "And just what would those be?"

Kol waggled his eyebrows and then pushed up the armrest and leaned forward to kiss her. Her eyes widened in surprise, but then she kissed him back, trying not to make too much noise so she wouldn't disturb the people sitting in front of her. However, her sister knew all too well what she and Kol were up to. Halfway through the movie, Amy asked Margot to come with her and get more candy.

"So, are you and Kol enjoying the movie?" She asked. "Or is all the kissing you're doing getting in the way of that?"

"Are we disturbing you?" Margot asked. "I'm sorry, it was Kol's idea. I tried to keep quiet, but it's hard! We should have just stayed in the car."

"Hey, I'm not judging," Amy replied. "I just wondered what all the noise behind me was." She paused. "And I confess that I haven't watched most of the movie either. I've been too busy paying attention to Jonathan and Rebecca."

"Why?" Margot asked. "Don't tell me the feelings are coming back?"

"No, of course not!" Amy cried. "It's just that Savannah has this stupid idea in her head that Rebecca is gonna take Jonathan for herself, and it's making her upset, so I want to be able to tell her honestly that nothing happened between them."

"But it wouldn't be_ such_ a tragedy if something did, though," Margot replied. "Jonathan Putnam hasn't been the luckiest man for us Burke women, and you don't want to risk Savannah being put in jail because of Jonathan's father, right?"

"Well, didn't you hear?" Amy said. "Mr. Black and his son, Henry, got Doctor Putnam put in a cell when they went to rescue Mr. Black's daughter, Susanna. We're safe from that man, at least for the time being. And honestly, Jonathan's good to Savannah. He seems to really care. And he might encourage her to behave herself, unlike _some_ of the boys she could pick."

They dawdled at the candy counter, when Kol came to join them. "What's taking you two so long?" He asked, taking Margot in his arms, pulling her close to himself, and kissing her, as his hands went down her back and ended cupped around her butt. "Especially you. I was starting to get worried." He paused. "Did you leave because you hate the movie? I was beginning to get bored of it myself."

"Maybe," Margot grinned.

"Well, in that case, let's head to the car and do something much more enjoyable," Kol said, grabbing Margot's hand and leading her out of the movie theater and toward their car, which Amy assumed would start bouncing on its wheels from the force of whatever it is they were planning on doing in there.

With a sigh, she headed to the bathroom and then met Jonathan in the hall as she shut the door behind her. "You bored of the movie too?" She asked.

"It's...it's not bad," Jonathan replied. "Very educational. But I think I would have been much more excited by something about the French Revolution as a whole, or maybe just Robespierre and his Reign of Terror. Much more stimulating. And I think Savannah would have appreciated that more too."

"Yeah," Amy nodded. "You know, I offered to bring her with me, but she declined. I think she honestly believes there's gonna be something happening between you and Rebecca which will leave her with the short end of the stick."

"Although it _is_ pleasant being with Rebecca because she's a more mature woman with sophisticated interests, I would _never_ abandon Savannah," Jonathan replied. "That just...it wouldn't happen."

"Well, I'm sure she'll be happy to hear that," Amy replied.

"Well," Jonathan stuck out his arm. "Would you like me to escort you back to the theater so we can finish the movie? Where did Kol and Margot go, by the way?"

"I think we've lost them, as they are currently in the parking lot, expressing themselves physically in his car," Amy replied, biting her lip on a smile. "That'll keep them occupied for a long time. I hope their babysitter will be willing to watch Regina for the whole day."

* * *

"So what exactly are your parents doing?" Mikael asked Regina as he read the paper, looking for their next target, and she lay on her belly with a coloring book.

"Mom said they were going to a movie and the museum, and that they'd be gone all day," Regina replied. "You think you won't be sick of me before they get back?"

"Please," Mikael scoffed and put the paper down. "You're one of the few people I'm related to that I can actually tolerate. It was smart of your father to marry your mother. Your uncle could have taken a lesson from him."

"Which uncle?" Regina asked, getting up as Mikael motioned for her to come sit on his lap.

"The one who married..._her_!" Mikael's eyes narrowed. "That foolish, wicked, simple vampire! And _she_ was the one who's made a fool of me all these years!"

"Oh!" Regina nodded. "Aunt Selina, then."

"Yes," Mikael nodded. "Her."

"What did she do to make you mad?" Regina asked.

"Well, you know you and I kill bad vampires, right?" Mikael asked.

"Uh-huh," Regina nodded.

"Well, a long time ago, your aunt was a _very_ bad vampire. Killed people with such reckless abandon that she even became notorious in the _vampire_ community. But every time I thought that I'd caught her, she managed to get away. Eventually, I realized that was because your uncle was helping her. That he'd chosen _her_ over his own father!"

"Wow!" Regina sucked in her breath and gave Mikael a kiss on the cheek. "I'm sorry."

"Yes, yes, me too," Mikael replied. "Every single damn day I'm sorry."

"Don't say we have to kill her," Regina said. "She has a bakery, and makes tasty stuff."

Mikael gave her a look. "So you're turning on me too, huh?" He said.

"No!" Regina shook her head. "If she did something bad, I could kill her, but she hasn't! She's just made cupcakes and stuff!"

"You're right!" Mikael nodded. "But I'm sure that if we made it so she _couldn't,_ she'd be so angry that she'd go back to her old ways!" Feeling much better, Mikael picked up Regina, gave her a kiss, and then brought the nervous girl to the store with him while he bought gasoline and matches.

"If you're gonna burn the bakery down now," Regina told him, "I don't want to go with you. Take me home."

"Of course we're not gonna burn it down now!" Mikael replied. "That would be foolish! Now we have to put the gasoline somewhere safe, and then after we do that, we have to scope the bakery out. See where the weaknesses are. See where the best place would be to put the gasoline so the whole building will burn completely to the ground!"

"While you're doing that, will you buy me a cupcake?" Regina asked.

"Fine," Mikael replied with a roll of his eyes as they headed to his car. "I'll buy you a cupcake. But the most important thing to remember is, don't tell your aunt why we're there. If you do, there'll be no cupcake for you."

Mikael had intended to enter the bakery quietly, but when Regina strode up to the counter where Selina was tending to the register and said, "Hi, Aunt Selina! Can I have a cupcake?" That idea was shot to hell.

"Of course you can!" Selina said. "What kind?" Then she noticed Mikael and her whole body stiffened. "What do _you_ want?" She asked. "I'm not divorcing your son if that's what you came to pester me about."

"No, he didn't come to cause trouble!" Regina replied. "He came with me cause I can't drive! And I would like a chocolate cupcake, please."

"Seriously?" Selina asked, still eying Mikael with suspicion. "What sort of nut would let you around their children?" She handed Regina her cupcake, and then Mikael grudgingly gave her the money to pay for it.

"Apparently, my son Kol and his wife think much more of me than any of my other children and their spouses do," he said. "_That's_ why they let me watch Regina."

"Oh, don't you do that," Selina replied. "Don't you act like Elijah treats you like crap for no reason. Cause he doesn't! There's a _damn_ good reason!"

Mikael chuckled. "If you're talking about yourself, I can't believe you think you're a good enough reason for my son to turn his back on everything I raised him to believe in. You never have been, and you never will be. You're a whore."

Selina chuckled. "You can call me whatever you want," she said. "But that won't change the fact that I'm the only one you never caught. Think about that." She then turned her attention to some other waiting customers while a scowling Mikael took Regina to a table and looked around the bakery so he could get a good idea of the layout. By the time Regina had finished her cupcake and thrown the wrapper away, the beginnings of the plot were in his mind, and he couldn't wait to carry it out.

* * *

"So how was your day?" Klaus asked Amy when she got home. "Did you enjoy the movie?"

"The movie was dull," Amy replied. "Margot and Kol cut out in the middle of it to go have sex in their car, but for Rebecca's sake, I sat through it. The museum was much better, though." She paused. "And how's Savannah?"

Klaus chuckled. "She's down in the basement practicing darts." He paused. "Well, she was. I think she left to go to the mall or something."

"Darts? Really?" Amy asked.

Klaus nodded. "You should see the cute little picture of Rebecca that she drew to put on the dartboard. The bulls-eye was one of her eyeballs." He chuckled.

Amy rolled her eyes and sat on the sofa, and when Savannah returned with shopping bags slung over her arm, Amy asked her daughter, "Have you been playing darts using a picture of Rebecca's face?"

"Yeah," Savannah nodded. "So what? I could do worse."

"Well, you'll be pleased to know that Jonathan told me at the movie he has no interest in pursuing a relationship with her cause he wants to be with you."

"He does?" Savannah asked. "He said that?"

"Yeah," Amy nodded. "I mean, he said he appreciated Rebecca's maturity and sophistication, but he's not gonna dump you."

"I picked the perfect day to buy this dress then!" Savannah grinned. She went and changed into the short black velvet cocktail dress and then tried to make her way out the door.

"What makes you think you can leave the house dressed like that?" Klaus asked.

"Oh, come on!" Savannah groaned. "I'm trying to be sophisticated!"

"This is part of some ploy to get Putnam, isn't?" Klaus sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"It's not a ploy!" Savannah replied, then repeated, "I'm trying to show that I can be sophisticated!"

"Well, maybe you should try something different than showing up at his front door in a short dress," Amy said. "Talk to him about stuff. Show that you're aware of literature and current events. Suggest going to a place like a museum or an art gallery!"

"But all those things are boring!" Savannah said.

"Well, I'm sure if _you_ think they're boring, Rebecca would be more than happy to go with Putnam in your place," Klaus replied.

"Like hell she will!" Savannah replied and zapped on a more casual outfit of jeans and a t-shirt, then ran out the door to go fight for her man.

"Interesting," Amy replied. "You're pushing them together."

"That wasn't my intention, I promise," Klaus replied.

"Yes, well," Amy came and sat down on his lap. "Whatever your intention was, we have the house to ourselves." She leaned forward and kissed him.

"Well," Klaus chuckled when she pulled away. "I suppose that _is_ a silver lining." He then picked her up, patted her on the bottom, and took her to bed, pleased that he and Amy finally had some time alone without their daughter, who, he admitted, could be a handful sometimes, even for him.


	27. A Little Love and Care

When Savannah reached Jonathan's house, she began ringing the doorbell relentlessly, to the point where it nearly broke. Then she heard a voice. "Savannah?" Jonathan called. "Is that you?"

"Yeah," Savannah shouted back. "It is. Can I come in?"

"Well, I'm not really in the mood for a bedroom dalliance right now," Jonathan replied. "If that's what you came for, come back later."

"It's not!" Savannah replied. "If you want proof of that, open the door!"

There was a pause as if Jonathan was on the other side debating whether or not he wanted to believe what she said, but he finally opened the door. "Oh, my god!" He cried, eyes wide. "You're actually dressed!"

"Yeah," Savannah grinned. "Surprise. May I come in?"

"Well, actually, I was just sitting down to listen to the radio a bit, but sure," Jonathan replied. "Come in."

"Am I interrupting something with Rebecca?" Savannah asked, taking a few tentative steps into the house. "It's okay, you can tell me."

"You're not," Jonathan replied. "I promise. She and your Aunt Margot went out, so I'm here by myself. I promise."

"All right," Savannah nodded and went to sit on the sofa. "So," she began. "What's new?"

"Well, my father is currently in jail," Jonathan replied. "I think my mother is on the way to getting her first boyfriend since my parents split up...and I'm currently in a house with a very pretty girl." He smiled and came to sit next to her. "I know I've told you this several times," he said. "But I will repeat it until you understand it: There is nothing romantic going on between Rebecca and me. She's just a friend."

"I know," Savannah nodded. "Mom made that very clear. But I just...I want to say that if you _wanted_ to pursue something with her, I guess that would be okay. I know she's a lot more sophisticated, mature, and grown up than me, and you deserve that."

"Well, thank you," Jonathan replied, a bit of surprise in his voice. "But you _do_ realize that you can become mature on your own? It's not a trait that Rebecca alone can possess."

"I know that," Savannah nodded. "But also, I know that even with my aging myself, I know I'm still a kid, and that I'm not gonna just magically become the sort of person who likes art galleries and historical films overnight." She paused. "Well, actually I _could_ magically become that sort of person overnight, but I don't think I should. I've already aged myself enough for one lifetime."

"That in itself is a very mature realization," Jonathan told her. "Good for you."

"Thank you," Savannah replied. It was then that she noticed what looked like a small, leather bound book on the piano. Curious, she went and picked it up, looking through it and feeling mortified. "Oh, my god!" She said, feeling disgusted and throwing the book on the floor. "Why do you even keep that?" She asked Jonathan. "_Why_?"

Jonathan chuckled a little and went to pick up the book himself and leaf through it. "It's just a book of some of your baby pictures," he said, pausing at one of the two of them when she was a toddler in a bath.

"Well, how are we supposed to have a serious relationship if every time you look at me, all you see is a baby you gave baths to?" She grinned, "Unless..."

"Unless what?" Jonathan asked.

"Nothing," Savannah said quickly. "It would just be backpedaling if I suggested what I was about to suggest."

"Would that be something about you and I taking a bath together?" Jonathan asked.

"Maybe," Savannah replied. "But remember that I didn't say it out loud. _You_ did!"

Jonathan chuckled, took her in his arms, and kissed her. "You're very adorable sometimes," he said. "Do you know that?"

"No," Savannah replied, laying her head on his shoulder. "Not really." She then looked up into Jonathan's eyes, leaned forward, and kissed him briefly. "That was nice," he said when they pulled apart.

"Yeah," Savannah nodded. "It was." She then sat down on the sofa and patted the empty space beside her. "Come sit by me."

"All right," Jonathan replied and took a seat. "What would you like us to do now?"

"Well, you did say you were planning on listening to the radio before I showed up," Savannah reminded him. "Let's do that!"

Jonathan shrugged, surprised by her choice of such a placid activity. "If you wish," he replied and turned on the radio before going back to sit next to Savannah and taking her hand.

That was the scene Rebecca and Margot returned to, facing the pair on the sofa with no surprise at all.

"You know, I thought you'd be here," Margot told her niece. "Did your father fuss a lot before you came?"

"Not as much, no," Savannah shook her head. "Cause look at how I'm dressed."

"Wow," Margot replied, as she looked over her niece's jeans and t-shirt. "How covered up you are."

"I'm trying to be more mature," Savannah replied. "And apparently, it's working."

"What's this?" Rebecca asked, picking the album of Savannah's baby pictures off the floor. Before she could open it, Savannah snatched it away from her. "Don't look in there, please," she requested. "It's private."

"Oh, sorry," Rebecca replied, coloring a little. "I didn't know."

"Don't feel too bad," Jonathan told her. "It's just some baby pictures of her that she doesn't want anyone to see."

"Oh, really? Which ones?" Margot asked and snatched the book out of Savannah's grasp to look through it. "Goodness, you were a cute little girl!"

"Thank you," Savannah said through her teeth. "Now give it back!"

"These aren't even embarrassing," Margot told Savannah. "You're much too sensitive."

"Margot, give it to me, please," Jonathan replied, getting a look at Savannah's frustrated expression and taking pity on her.

Sighing, Margot handed over the picture album. "There you go," she said. "I'm gonna get a drink. Anyone else want anything?"

"No," Savannah said while Jonathan shook his head. Rebecca followed Margot into the kitchen, leaving Savannah and Jonathan alone again. "Thanks for getting those pictures away from Aunt Margot," she told him. "I know it's silly to be embarrassed about them, but I just..."

"It's all right," Jonathan told her. "I understand." Then, he handed her the photo album. "Although I cherish these pictures," he said, "since you're sensitive about them, I'll give them to you to do with what you will."

"Thank you," Savannah replied and went to put them in her purse. She stayed for a little while longer, then went home, where she was told by her mother that her father had gone out.

"Aw, really?" Savannah groaned. "I came home early from Jonathan's just so Daddy wouldn't be worried, and he's not even here! Where is he?"

"At his friend Alistair's," Amy replied. "But he should be back later."

"Will you tell him about my efforts to come back early?" Savannah asked.

"Sure," Amy replied. "I bet he'll be very grateful for your efforts."

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Klaus said to Adrian. "Apparently, Mikael has burned down your mother's bakeries?"

"That's what _she_ thinks," Adrian nodded. "Although Uncle Elijah told her that they had to go to the police first and tell them what happened before he would take any action against Mikael. Mom was not too happy about that."

"I bet she wasn't," Klaus replied. "Aside from that, everything else all right?"

"Not really," Alistair replied, hobbling into the kitchen and sitting down on one of the chairs. "Helene is driving me crazy. I love her dearly, you know I do, but she just...she won't let me have a moment's peace and is constantly trying to take care of me! I know she means well, but come on! Give a man room to breathe!"

"Oh, don't be so hard on her," Klaus told him. "After all, she got this sense of showing love through smothering affection from you."

"I was never that bad!" Alistair replied. "Was I?"

"When Selina first met both of us, she thought we were a gay couple," Klaus replied, deadpan. "What does that tell you?"

"Well, I apologize for any inconvenience I may have caused you in the past," Alistair replied. "But you can't blame me for being dubious about leaving you alone. I had my reasons. Helene does not!"

"Well, I suppose I could help you," Klaus said. "But the question is, would you want my help?"

"Would your help allow me to be strong enough that Helene wouldn't feel like she has to take care of me anymore?" Alistair asked.

"Yes," Klaus nodded. "It would."

"Well, then I don't care what I have to do," Alistair replied. "Just help me!"

"Daddy?" Helene called. "Do you need me to help you upstairs so I can give you your sponge bath?"

Alistair sighed. "Now if it was _her mother_ who was asking, I'd be upstairs in a flash, but...hurry!"

"Oh, all right," Klaus replied, grabbed a knife, cut himself, and let some of the blood dribble into a cup. "Drink that. It should make you better."

"I already gave some to Astrid," Adrian added. "Yesterday."

Alistair's jaw dropped a little. "You mean I could have been better _yesterday?"_

"I guess," Adrian shrugged. "But I didn't want to feel like I was intruding on your health or whatever."

"Well, you should have at least _asked_!" Alistair replied. "You of all people should know the downside of having Helene's undivided attention."

"True," Adrian replied as Alistair downed the blood. "I apologize."

Once Alistair put the empty cup on the table, Helene came downstairs, hands on her hips. "Daddy, didn't you hear me calling you about it being time for your sponge bath?"

"I did, dear," Alistair replied, standing up. "But as you can see, I'm perfectly fine now and capable of handling things like bathing myself. But thank you so much for your help these last few days."

"You-you're welcome," Helene said, feeling a little let down. She'd been hoping to take care of her father a little longer.

"Oh, it's okay!" Adrian said. "Cheer up! You can always take care of _me!_ And I wouldn't mind if you gave _me_ a sponge bath. You can be as thorough as you like."

"That's good compensation, I guess," Helene cheered up. "Let's go!"

"I take it you and Astrid will want to be alone now?" Klaus asked Alistair.

"Yeah," Alistair nodded. "Kind of. I'm sure Amy could find something for you to do at home, though."

"Yeah," Klaus nodded. "I guess she could." He left and Alistair ran up to shower. Mid-shower, Astrid came into the room and he could hear her, even through the rushing water that was covering his body. He quickly scrubbed himself off and washed his hair, then got out of the shower and put on a bathrobe before going into the bedroom and grabbing Astrid around the waist.

"Well, you seem better," she said as he kissed her neck. "Did all of Helene's love and care finally get to you so you accepted Klaus' offer of blood?"

"Yes," Alistair sighed. "I feel bad about it, but it had to be done." He sighed. "But if you wanted, I could still pretend I was sick and you could nurse me. Particularly when wearing a tight little uniform? Or even just the hat?"

"Well, look at you!" Astrid chuckled and kissed him as she undid his bathrobe, her hands running up and down his chest. "Someone has come a long way. I can't believe you're the same man I had to maneuver into asking me on a second date."

"I didn't want to be presumptuous!" Alistair replied. "I told you that!"

"Yes, yes, yes," Astrid nodded. "I remember..."

_Alistair parked the car in front of her building and got out, coming around to open the door so Astrid could get out movie had ended quite late and it was very dark. "Do you want me to walk you to your door?" He asked. "You never know what sort of people are out at night."_

_"Thank you," Astrid nodded, even though she didn't actually need that sort of watching. "I would love that. And perhaps when we get to my door, you could...you could come in for a nightcap?"_

_"If you'd like, of course," Alistair replied. _

_"Good," Astrid smiled as she took his hand and led him into the building and the elevator. When they reached her apartment, she let herself in with her key, then invited him to sit down on the sofa while she got them both a glass of wine. "Here," she said, handing him his glass while she crossed her bare legs over one another and Alistair tried not to stare too openly._

_"Lovely place you have here, Miss Larson," Alistair said at last after clearing his throat._

_"You can call me Astrid, you know," She told him. "I really don't mind."_

_"All right...Astrid," Alistair replied and gave an awkward little chuckle after saying her name._

_"So," Astrid said as they continued to drink their wine. "There's an art exhibit on Monet at the Louvre next week and I was wanting to go."_

_"Is that so?" Alistair asked. "How wonderful. You'll have to tell me how good it was."_

_"Or you could just come with me," Astrid replied._

_"That could work too," Alistair replied. "But I wouldn't want to impose."_

_"Oh, for heaven's sake!" Astrid replied, allowing him just enough time to put down his wine before she grabbed him and kissed him hard. "I like you, okay? If you asked me out again, it wouldn't be an imposition at all! It would be something that would make me very happy! Now ask me to go to the exhibit with you, or I'll kiss you until you do, just so you can be very clear where I stand!"_

_"If I ask you, will you still kiss me anyway?" Alistair asked._

_"Yes, I will!" Astrid nodded, fire still in her eyes._

_"All right, then," Alistair nodded. "Would you come with me to the exhibit on Monet at the Louvre next week?"_

_"Yes!" Astrid smiled and hugged him. "I would love to! How thoughtful of you to ask me!"_

_"Well, I guess it's a date, then," Alistair replied. "It'll be fun telling Klaus and Selina about this!"_

_"Oh, and speaking of them," Astrid said. "After we've been going out a little longer, you can move in here if you want, so you don't have to be a third wheel at that house."_

_"Well, all right," Alistair replied. "I won't do it now, of course. But it's something to think about." He paused and then smiled. "Okay, I've thought about it," he said and gave Astrid a kiss. "When can I move in here?"_


	28. Dinner At Eight

"So Savannah came home early from Putnam's and I wasn't there?" Klaus asked Amy.

"Yes," Amy replied snuggling against him and pulling their comforter over herself because the tiny teddy she was wearing made her cold. "She was very disappointed."

"Well, at least she seems to be growing a little," Klaus replied. "Don't you think?"

"Yeah," Amy nodded. "I'll have to thank Rebecca for that."

"You know, all the time that she's been here, I've never actually met her?" Klaus said. "I'm sure she's not as bad as Savannah makes her out to be."

"Oh, of course she's not!" Amy replied. "She leaves in a couple of days, but I'm sure that if I told her you wanted to meet her, she'd be happy to have dinner or something. She's already met Kol and appreciates him."

"Well, I'll try to make a good impression," Klaus said. "I don't want anyone liking Kol more than me."

"Good," Amy replied. "Wonderful. I'm so glad to have you meet her since she's such a good friend of mine." Then she leaned forward, kissed him, and let him pull her underneath him as she felt his hands slip under her teddy and stoke her breasts. She let out a sigh, shut her eyes, and let him do with her what he wished.

* * *

On the day Klaus and Amy were supposed to meet Rebecca for dinner, she called Amy with a request. "I know you were thinking that dinner tonight would just be you, your husband, and me," Rebecca said. "But would you mind if I brought my son along too? He came early to pick me up and can't figure out anything else to do with himself."

"Sure," Amy replied. "If you want, go ahead and bring him. It's not a problem."

"Great!" Rebecca replied. "Thank you so much. It's a big help knowing I can bring him." She ended the conversation and then Amy went to see Klaus. "Rebecca just called," she said. "She asked if it was all right to bring her son to dinner with us and I said 'Yes', since it seemed like he wouldn't have anything to do otherwise."

Klaus grinned. "That'll be fun having a child at the restaurant. I hope he won't disturb too many people."

"Oh, I don't think he's a child," Amy told him. "At the very least, her son is old enough to drive, since she said he came early to pick her up." Amy paused. "You know, I didn't even realize that she _had_ a son! You'd think it'd be something she'd mention to me, seeing as how I'm her friend and all."

"Well, love," Klaus replied, "everyone is entitled to their secrets, aren't they?"

"I guess," Amy shrugged. "But having a kid's not a big, dark secret, so I _still_ don't know why she wouldn't tell me. I told_ her_ about Savannah!"

"I'm sure she had her reasons," Klaus replied. "Just let it go."

"Fine," Amy replied, but she still felt perturbed. "I'll let it go."

"Good," Klaus replied. "Good for you."

* * *

When Rebecca arrived at the house, she came in alone. "I thought your son was coming with us," Amy said.

"He is," Rebecca replied. "He's in the car."

"Oh," Amy nodded. "You want a coffee or something before we go? We have plenty of time. Invite your son in!"

"Well, all right," Rebecca nodded. "I'll see if he wants to come in. He's sort of...sort of a moody child. Always has been. It's cause his father didn't stay with us when Robbie was born." She shrugged. "In fact, I'm certain Robbie's father doesn't know he exists."

"What a prince," Amy said dryly.

"Oh, it's not his fault," Rebecca replied. "What I had with Robbie's father...it was nothing serious, you know? Just one of those spontaneous nights of passion that is never intended to turn into anything more than that."

"How'd you meet him?" Amy asked.

"Oh, I don't remember," Rebecca shook her head. "All I _do_ remember is that he was having issues with his wife. She'd just gotten pregnant with twins and one of them wasn't his, but was the son of one of her exes. I don't blame him for having a wandering eye after that."

"How could a woman cheat on her husband so that she gets pregnant with twins by two different men?" Amy asked. "I'm not being judgmental. I'm just curious."

"I have no idea," Rebecca replied.

Amy nodded. "Have about I get you that coffee now while you see if your son wants to come in?"

"All right," Rebecca replied. She went out to talk to her son who reluctantly agreed to come in, scowling and sitting down next to Rebecca on the sofa. It was just as Amy was handing Rebecca her coffee that Klaus came in and Rebecca's eyes widened, her coffee falling to the floor.

"Oh, my god," she cried, trying to keep her eyes away from Klaus. "Sorry about your carpet, Amy. I'm so clumsy!"

"Oh, it's all right," Amy replied and cleaned up the mess. Then she nudged Klaus to come closer to Rebecca even though he was resistant. "This is my husband, Klaus," she said. "Klaus, this is my friend, Rebecca. Why don't you go say 'Hello', since this whole thing was your idea in the first place?"

Klaus cleared his throat and reluctantly went to stand in front of Rebecca. "Hello," he mumbled, not meeting her eyes.

"H-hello," Rebecca replied. Then, she clapped her hands once which caused Klaus' head to come shooting up. "So...what do you say we leave for the restaurant now?" Rebecca suggested.

"So soon?" Amy asked. "What's the rush?"

"I'm suddenly very hungry," Rebecca replied, pushing a strand of blond hair out of her eyes. Then she glanced briefly at Klaus. "Aren't you?"

"Oh, yes," Klaus nodded. "Definitely."

"All right," Amy replied, looking between the two of them and feeling like there was a joke she was being left out of. "If you really feel like we should go, we'll do it." They all headed out to the car and left for the restaurant, with the ride there being mostly silent, except for Rebecca whispering something in her son Robbie's ear that caused him to give Klaus murderous looks behind his back.

When they arrived at the restaurant, Amy left her car with the valet, and they all trooped inside, taking seats at a table with Klaus insisting, much to Amy's surprise, that he sit as far from Rebecca as possible. And she seemed perfectly okay with this.

"I really think it would be better for the two of you if you sat together," Rebecca replied as Robbie continued to stare daggers at Klaus for reasons no one but he and Rebecca knew. Finally, Klaus got up to go to the bathroom and a few minutes later, Rebecca announced she needed to go too. But instead of going, she stood outside the men's room and waited for Klaus to emerge.

"I was surprised to see you here, Nick," she said. "I had no idea you and Amy were married." She gasped. "Amy wasn't the wife you were having difficulties with when you and I got together, was she?"

"No," Klaus sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "That was someone else. She's married to my brother now."

"Oh," Rebecca nodded and let out a breath. "That's one less thing for me to feel guilty about." She paused. "What do you think about my son? I know he's been giving you nasty looks all night."

"Yeah, and why is that?" Klaus asked. "I never did anything to him!"

"Well, actually, you kind of did," Rebecca replied.

"What did I do?" Klaus asked. "Tell me."

"You...you fathered him and didn't stick around to be his parent," Rebecca replied. "_I_ don't blame you for that, of course, cause I understand that what we had was just a spontaneous thing, but Robbie...Robbie feels differently. I guess it's cause he's a vampire too, you know, as well as being a warlock, and as much as I try, I can't teach him vampire stuff. Not as well as you would have been able to." She paused. "Again, not blaming you. Just explaining why Robbie hates your guts."

"And you've also explained why he looks vaguely like me," Klaus replied. "I wondered about that." He sighed. "I can't believe I have another son in addition to the one I had with my wife before Amy. That's a big thing to wrap my head around. Even though from the looks of him, he's not exactly eager to have a relationship with me."

Rebecca nodded. "Yep, exactly. Not a happy boy, my Robbie." She sighed. "Now, what are we gonna tell Amy? We can't just hide by the bathroom all night!"

"Let's not tell her anything for now," Klaus replied. "We'll get through this dinner the best we can, and I'll tell her tonight. You don't have to worry about a thing."

Rebecca nodded. "Thank you, Nick," she told Klaus. "I appreciate it."

"You're welcome," Klaus replied, running his fingers through his hair. "It's the least I can do, isn't it?"

They then headed in the direction of the table, only to find Amy coming to meet them halfway. "I was beginning to get worried," she said. "Is everything okay? You were gone a long time!"

"Yeah, everything's fine with me," Rebecca nodded and then turned to Klaus. "Is everything okay with you?" She asked.

"Definitely," Klaus replied with a wide smile. "No problems here!"

They then sat down and continued avoiding each other's eyes while at the same time, both attempting to make short talk with Amy. She found that strange, trying to shake off the continuing feeling that Rebecca and Klaus knew something she didn't. Suddenly, Robbie, who'd been silent all night, got up and came to sit next to her. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she nodded, a bit surprised. "I just...never mind. Nothing you need to be bothered about."

"Oh, no. It's no trouble," Robbie replied, suddenly becoming a smooth talker. "I don't like to see a pretty lady upset."

Amy chuckled. "Well, thank you," she said. "But you _do _ know I'm married, right?" Amy pointed at Klaus. "To him. And regardless of whatever the hell is going on between him and Rebecca, I'm gonna stay married to him. I don't plan on looking at other options."

"I would if I were you," Robbie replied. "Your husband? He's my father. Mom says he and she had a thing and then he left and she never saw him again. She had to raise me herself dealing with vampire powers and everything. He left my mom and me. We didn't matter to him. Who's to say he won't do the same to you, huh?" She gasped as she felt his hand slide down her thigh. "You stop that!" Amy whispered angrily. "And I don't know what's wrong with you to make you say such horrible things, but if you think that will help you get my attention, you're very wrong!"

"All right," Robbie whispered with a smirk, moving his hand. "You ask him if what I told you is true. But when he says 'Yes,' you can't say you weren't warned."

Amy made a disgusted face at him and turned back to Klaus and Rebecca who, luckily, seemed not to have heard anything that Robbie had said. The four of them barely made it through dinner, skipped dessert, and then drove home in silence, with Rebecca taking Robbie straight back to Jonathan's, undoubtedly so she wouldn't have to witness the onslaught of anger Amy was about to express. Just as Rebecca and Robbie were about to go, Savannah came in. Robbie openly looked her over, and Savannah did the same to him, at least until his mother whispered in his ear, "That's your sister," and then he turned away, got in the car, and he and Rebecca headed to Jonathan's.

"Who's that cute guy that just left?" Savannah asked her parents.

"Normally, I would applaud the news that you're finding men other than Putnam attractive," Klaus said. "But that boy is off limits. You can't be with him, either."

"What?" Savannah asked. "Seriously? You don't want me to have a life at all, do you?" She then angrily stomped to her room and slammed the door.

"Why couldn't she be with him?" Amy asked. "At least for now? I mean, I know his mother. She's a good person. Sure, he himself is a bit rough around the edges, but I'm sure Savannah could handle it."

"I want her with him even less than I want her with Putnam," Klaus replied. "It's just not a good idea!"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Amy replied. "Give me one good reason why Savannah shouldn't be with Robbie."

"Cause he's my son, okay?" Klaus spat. "Rebecca and I had a one night stand after Selina got pregnant by her ex, Damon Salvatore, and apparently, Robbie's the result of that. We can't have Savannah dating her half brother."

Amy's jaw dropped and her hand went over her mouth. "That...that's what _he_ told me at dinner!" She cried. "Robbie! He _told_ me you were his father, but I figured he had to be making it up!"

"Did you not notice how he looks like me?" Klaus asked. "And I don't know why you're so upset. It's not like I cheated on _you_ with Rebecca!"

"Well, no, but you cheated on _Selina_ with Rebecca!" Amy replied. "And you _liked_ Selina! You praise her to the moon still! And if you cheated on _her_, who's to say you won't get bored and do the same to me?"

"I won't!" Klaus replied.

"Liar!" Amy replied. "I don't think I can believe anything you say anymore." Then, she burst into tears, ran for her and Klaus' room, and slammed the door, locking Klaus out. Since he couldn't go to bed, he went to the kitchen to get a bottle of bourbon. He finished that off, and got another, finally falling asleep in a chair in front of the television with the empty bottles on either side of him.

* * *

"You're so sweet to take me out to dinner like this," Susanna said to Marcel as she looked around the fancy restaurant. "I'll try not to embarrass you."

"I don't see how you could," Marcel replied with a smile. "You look lovely."

Susanna had her dark hair pulled back and was wearing a red dress. She'd accidentally worn a pair of shoes that were too tight, so she'd kicked them off and now she was barefoot under the table. She heard Marcel's comment and blushed. "You're too kind," she said. Then she looked around. "This is a beautiful place."

"It's actually based off a restaurant that I used to go to a lot in New Orleans," Marcel told her.

"So you've always eaten?" Susanna asked. "I mean, not all vampires do. I thought it was only vampires that lived with crazy cooks like my grandmother who ate."

"Trust me," Marcel told her. "When you live in New Orleans, you gain an appreciation for food, regardless of what you are. I'll have to take you sometime. I think that would be fun."

"All right," Susanna grinned. "Can't wait!" They continued to eat their dinner, and then, all of a sudden, just before they were about to order dessert, Marcel paused when he felt Susanna's bare foot go up his leg.

"What are you doing?" He whispered with a chuckle.

"I'm trying to tell you that I don't need dessert cause I've got something much better waiting for both of us at home," Susanna replied.

"Are you barefoot?" Marcel asked, peering under the table.

"Yeah," Susanna nodded. "My shoes were too tight."

"Oh," Marcel nodded. "Okay." When the check came and Marcel paid it, Susanna sighed as she started to slip on her heels. "Don't bother," Marcel replied. "Just hold on to them."

"Why?" Susanna asked. Then, to her surprise, he picked her up and carried her, barefoot and gripping her matching red high heeled sandals tightly, out of the restaurant before placing her in his car. "Better?" He asked.

"Well, yeah," Susanna replied, leaning down to massage her foot. "But you really didn't have to do that."

"Oh, it's my pleasure," Marcel replied, getting in the driver's seat. They pulled out of the restaurant parking lot and headed home, where Susanna headed straight to Marcel's room to get out of her dress.

"Would you unzip me?" She asked him.

"Let me guess," he said, grabbing hold of the zipper. "The dress is uncomfortable too?"

"No, the dress is fine, I just want to do things that are much less fun when I'm wearing it," Susanna replied, giving him a smile. When the dress fell in a red puddle at her feet, she kicked it aside, then turned around, grabbed Marcel, and gave him a kiss. "Want me to help you with your suit?" She asked, giving his tie a firm tug.

"Yeah," Marcel replied and kissed her. "I do." He paused. "Unless you have to get home to your parents. I know they haven't complained much about you being here lately, but do we really want to push our luck?"

"_Relax," _Susanna replied, pushing off Marcel's suit jacket, deftly undoing his tie, then unbuttoning his shirt. "Mom and Dad actually think I'm safer here anyway. The evil guy who wants to kidnap all our family wouldn't look for me here. And not just because he's in jail at the moment, either!"

"All right, all right," Marcel replied and took off his unbuttoned shirt before picking up Susanna, putting her on the bed, then climbing in after her, unzipping his pants as she gazed at him, her breath quickening. "Why do you have to be so handsome?" She asked as he leaned in to kiss her. He didn't answer, but grabbed her, kissed her deeply, slipped her panties off, and then pushed into her.

"Not wasting any time, are you?" She asked with a smirk.

"What would the point be?" Marcel asked.

"Touche," Susanna replied.

He slowly slid out of her and pushed in again, causing her to shriek and the bed to tremble.

"All right, all right," Susanna got out as she and Marcel clutched each other. "Do you want me to take my turn now? Give you a break?"

"Sure," Marcel grinned and moved so that she was on top. "If you want."

"Oh, I do," Susanna replied. "And you never answered my question about why you have to be so handsome."

"Oh, because you're so beautiful, and I'm just trying to keep up," Marcel replied. "Is that a good enough answer for you, princess?"

"Yeah," Susanna nodded. "I guess it is."


	29. Like Father, Like Son More

"I can't believe Grandpa would burn Aunt Selina's bakery down," Regina said, pouting. "And I thought he was such a nice man!"

"Well, here's a lesson about my father," Kol told his daughter. "If he likes you, he's nice to you, but if he hates you, he's...not so nice. And your aunt is one of the people he doesn't like, which is why he burned her bakeries down."

"That's still a bad thing to do," Regina said. "Can he not watch me anymore?"

"Oh, I'm sure he'll be pleased to be fired," Kol said dryly. "That'll probably put you on his list."

"But I'm only eight!" Regina pointed out.

"It doesn't matter," Kol told her. "I was younger than that when I was on his list."

The phone rang and Margot rolled her eyes. "I bet it's Amy again. I should probably answer the phone and listen to her cry cause I'm a good sister."

"But you don't have to, you know," Kol reminded her.

"This will be the last time," Margot replied. "At least for awhile, anyway." She went to get the phone and listened to her sister sob. "I can't believe he would just cheat like that!" Amy cried. "I mean, I should have expected it, but honestly, I thought he'd turned around!"

"Look on the bright side," Margot said, trying to refocus her sister. "At least it wasn't you that he cheated on. Did you think about that? And Jonathan cheated on you with me, and you didn't get all worked up, so why are you getting all worked up now?"

"I'm not getting worked up for _me_!" Amy corrected her sister. "I'm getting worked up because his poor ex-wife, you know, the woman he was married to when he committed this horrible indescretion?"

"Yeah, what about her?" Margot asked.

"Well, she's married to Klaus' brother now, and I know where they live!" Amy said. Then, she stopped crying and gasped.

"What?" Margot asked. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Amy replied. "I think I'm gonna go tell her!"

"Tell who what?" Margot asked.

"Tell Klaus' ex-wife that he cheated on her!" Amy cried. "I think she deserves to know! Thanks for the talk!"

"Oh, you're welcome," Margot replied. "Any time."

Then, Amy hung up and Margot looked at Kol. "That was weird."

"Did Amy hang up on you?" Kol asked.

"Yeah," Margot replied. "Cause she's about to do something really dumb: go tell Klaus' ex-wife that he cheated on her."

Kol chuckled. "I can't believe your sister is gonna be dumb enough to tell Lonely Heart that Nik cheated on her. Does she know what a stupid idea that is?"

"No, I don't think so," Margot replied. "But even if she did, it probably wouldn't stop her from opening her big fat mouth."

* * *

"Amy!" Selina said as Amy strode purposefully through her and Elijah's front door, a look of anger on her face that caused Selina concern. "Are you...are you all right?"

"No," Amy sighed, pushing Selina down into a chair and locking eyes with her, and grabbing her shoulders. "Now, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I think you need to know this: Klaus cheated on you with a friend of mine while you were married, and he got her pregnant."

"He did?" Selina asked. "When did that happen?"

"He said it was around the time you got pregnant by one of your exes."

"Oh, yeah," Selina nodded. "Then."

Amy let her go, stunned by her blase attitude. "Did you not hear what I said? How can you be so calm?"

Selina sighed. "In our whole relationship, Nicky and I both did things we shouldn't be proud of. It's not really my place to be mad at him for cheating when I did the same thing to him."

"Fine," Amy replied, standing up. "If you're not mad, I guess I'll have to be mad enough for both of us!"

She strode out the door and headed home, expecting to have to face Klaus again, but he wasn't there, and instead, Robbie was sitting on the sofa, seemingly alone.

"Where is your mother?" Amy asked him. "And my husband?"

"They went out to talk," Robbie replied. "Probably about me." He grinned. "What do you say we take advantage of this time alone?"

"What, you-you mean you and _me_?" Amy asked. "I can't believe you actually expect me to say 'Yes' to you."

"Well, why wouldn't you?" Robbie asked. "It's either me, or the man who hurt you so very badly. You're mad at him. I can tell. And I wouldn't mind helping you have a little emotional release..." He raised an eyebrow.

"Don't be stupid!" Amy snapped, although her heart started raising. "I'm old enough to be your mother!"

"Fine," Robbie replied, looking undeterred. "But when you change your mind, you know where I'll be."

"Oh, don't count on it!" Amy scoffed, praying someone else would come in and break the tension she was feeling. Her prayers were answered by Savannah, who strode in and looked back and forth between Robbie and her mother. "Everything okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure," Amy nodded. "Sweetie, would you do me a favor?"

"Sure," Savannah nodded. "I'm in a generous mood today. What do you want?"

"Would you take Robbie out somewhere? Like, to Enid's or something? We wouldn't want him to be bored while this whole mess with Rebecca and your father is sorted out."

Savannah caught Robbie's eye. "Wanna go somewhere with me?"

"It depends," Robbie replied. "Where are we going? Not somewhere juvenile like the mall, I hope."

"No, Enid's is a bar," Savannah replied.

"A bar?" Robbie's eyes lit up. "That sounds promising. You got a fake I.D.?"

"No," Savannah rolled her eyes. "Why would I need a fake I.D. when I can just compel whatever I want? Of course, I can't do it there cause my sister owns the place and she would catch me in a second, but she doesn't mind if we drink anyway."

"Your sister?" Robbie asked. "How is she your sister?"

"Well, she's my half-sister," Savannah replied. "It's kind of complicated. I'll explain it to you in the car."

* * *

By the time they reached Enid's, Savannah felt like she was gonna faint. After she'd explained to Robbie about Adrian, Roxie, and Lucy (as well as her own relationship to Amy, cause she wasn't sure he knew that) he'd expressed relief that there were other people like him and he was so glad to have a family of people who could understand what he'd gone through all his life. After that, he'd dropped the bomb that Klaus was his father.

"What?" Savannah had nearly crashed the car out of shock, and he'd reached out to correct her steering just in time. "What the hell do you _mean_ you're my brother?"

"Your dad had a one-night stand with my mom a long time ago, and here I am," Robbie replied and then frowned. "Not that he would know that, the son of a bitch."

"Hey, you're talking about my dad!" Savannah snapped. "Lay off!"

"Why should I?" Robbie shot back. "He never did anything good for me! Not all of us get to be in a nice, comfy house with two parents and a complete knowledge of how we got our supernatural powers!"

"I know you're upset, but don't take it out on me!" Savannah replied. "It's not like I was the one who told him to sleep with your mom and never see her again after."

"You're right," Robbie replied, taking a deep breath. "Sorry." They'd reached the bar, and Savannah had stumbled in after Robbie, still looking pale and surprised.

"Are you all right?" Roxie asked, coming from behind the bar to come and help pull her up. "Savannah, what's happened?"

"You see that guy?" Savannah asked, gesturing at Robbie, who was already sitting at the bar.

"Yeah," Roxie nodded. "What about him?"

"He's our _brother!" _Savannah whispered.

"What?" Roxie asked. "No, he's not!"

"Yes huh!" Savannah nodded. "Apparently, Daddy had an affair with his mom after your mom had your sister Lucy, and he got born from it, only Daddy never knew until now."

"Seriously?" Roxie asked. "Oh, my god! Dad must have been more pissed about Mom's thing with Damon than we realized. Now I feel terrible."

"Why?" Savannah asked.

"Cause it's sort of my fault that Mom had the affair in the first place. My pregnancy scare and all that she was too freaked out to tell Dad about, so she went to see Damon, got drunk, and slept with him the very day he'd ingested some fertility potion that he'd gotten from Enid. It wasn't like she was purposely cheating. It was just a bunch of bad luck."

"So what do you think we should do with him?" Savannah asked.

"Well, he's already here, so we might as well try and make him feel welcome," Roxie replied.

"He said he didn't want anything to do with Daddy," Savannah said quickly.

"Well, are you and I our father?" Roxie asked. "No, we're not. So we're gonna go try and be pals with him, okay?"

"All right," Savannah nodded.

"Sorry," Roxie told Robbie as she got behind the bar. "What can I getcha?"

"You're Roxanne, right?" Robbie asked, studying her.

"Only my uncle and my father ever call me Roxanne," Roxie replied. "I prefer Roxie."

"All right...Roxie," Robbie replied. "Can I have a martini on the rocks, please?"

"Sure," Roxie nodded. "I can do that."

"Thank you," Robbie said with a grin. He watched as Roxie made his drink and then handed it to him. "There you go," she said. "Nothing says 'Welcome to our family' like a _big_ glass of alcohol."

Robbie nodded. "So Savannah told you, did she?"

"Yep," Roxie nodded. "She did. Damn my dad and his not being able to keep it in his pants. Not that I'm not happy you're here," she told Robbie quickly. "Cause I am happy."

"Well, thanks," Robbie replied. "I'm glad someone related to my dad is, cause he himself sure isn't."

"Now, do you actually know that?" Roxie asked. "Or are you just guessing?"

"Well, I haven't seen him my whole life," Robbie replied. "So what do you think?"

"Let me tell you something about my dad," Roxie said. "He and I were real close the first six years of my life. Then, we had a falling out and Mom let me move in here, and Dad and I didn't talk for ten years! Ten years, Robbie! And you know what? He still loved me. Even though the next time I saw him, he was cuddling my baby sister Lucy and giving her all my toys, he still loved me. That would have been around the time you made your appearance, by the way."

"So what you're telling me is that I should give him a chance cause he's actually a good guy," Robbie said.

"You do whatever you want," Roxie replied. "I'm not saying you have to get along with him. But I've heard things about his human life, and I think if you and Dad just talked, you'd find you have a lot in common."

Robbie shook his head. "Thanks, but no thanks," he replied. "I'm happy how I am."

"Really?" Roxie asked. "Cause you don't seem like it."

"Hey," Robbie scoffed. "Mind your own business, okay?"

"Okay," Roxie put her hands up and backed away. "Geez!" He found Savannah playing pool and said, "I'm ready to go now."

"Well, I'm not," Savannah replied. "So you can go alone. Take the car and I'll zap myself back."

"Fine," Robbie replied. "I'm gonna go back to Jonathan's. I wish _he_ would have been my father."

"He's a good guy," Savannah replied. "In so many ways."

"How would you know?" Robbie asked.

"That's my business," Savannah replied. "Now, weren't you gonna leave?"

"Yeah," Robbie nodded. "I was." He go in the car, and instead of driving back to Jonathan's to see if his mother was home, he drove to Klaus and Amy's, and found Amy, alone, with wet eyes and a drink in her hand.

"Oh, look at you, Gorgeous," Robbie said, coming to sit next to her. "Let's wipe those pretty eyes of yours, and then you can tell me what the matter is." He went to go get her a couple of tissues, and she took them and tried to smile for him. "Thank you," she said, and handed him her empty glass. "Take that away so I don't have another one, all right?"

"Sure," Robbie nodded. "Now, what's the matter?"

"My husband hasn't come back yet!" Amy cried. "What if...what if he and your mother are...?" She couldn't finished, so she threw herself into Robbie's arms instead. "There, there," Robbie said, kissing her hair. "It's gonna be all right, Amy. I'm here. You don't need him."

Amy looked up and sniffled. "You know, you're right!" She nodded. "Thank you for pointing that out."

"No problem," Robbie replied and decided to go for the gusto, leaning in and kissing her deeply. He was met with no resistance, as Amy kissed him back, her hands sliding up his neck and then going to tousle his hair. Then, to even _his _surprise, she pushed him back against the sofa. He looked at her in surprise, and she smiled. "Am I making you nervous?" She asked as he felt her hands sneak under his shirt.

"No," he said, shaking his head. "No, you're not."

"Good," Amy replied and pulled his shirt up over his head, then leaned down to kiss down his chest, going downward toward his still-buttoned dark jeans. Amy giggled as she brought her hands down further, feeling hardness before she unzipped him. "It would be cruel of me to stop now, wouldn't it?" She asked.

"Yes," Robbie nodded. "Very cruel."

Amy giggled and stroked him while he moaned with pleasure. "I hope you're not worried about your mommy and daddy now," she said, pulling her hair out of its clip and feeling his penis throb under her fingers.

"No," Robbie shook his head. "Who?"

"Never mind," Amy grinned and kissed him again, then nibbled on his ear. "If no one comes home any time soon," she whispered to him, "You can have a turn with me."

Robbie chuckled. "Okay!" But just after he felt his release, they heard Savannah call from the yard. Robbie reluctantly zipped up and put on his shirt. "And remember," Amy told him. "Don't tell anyone about this."

"I won't if you won't," He said and winked. "Can't wait for my turn."

"Yeah," Amy nodded, trying to get her red face to cool. "I can't wait for you to have your turn either."

He got up and began striding toward the door just as Savannah came in, having finally gotten back from Enid's. "You okay, Mom?" She asked.

"Yeah, fine," Amy replied. "I just got out of a bath that was too warm. Have you heard from your dad at all?"

"No," Savannah replied. "But I'm sure he'll be home soon. You mind if I go to Jonathan's?'"

"Sure," Amy nodded. "You go ahead."

"You sure you won't get too lonely?" Savannah asked.

"Oh, no," Amy said, shutting her eyes, licking her lips, and thinking of Robbie, who at that moment, seemed much more appealing to her than his father.


	30. Long Live The Queen

"I found out I have a new brother," Savannah told Susanna. "Which means you have another...you know, take however my dad is related to you and add a son to that."

"How the hell?" Susanna asked. "Is your mom pregnant?"

"It's got nothing to do with my mom," Savannah replied. "My dad cheated on the woman he was married to before my mom with my mom's best friend, and then she got pregnant, and my dad never knew."

"You know, I've never told my dad this, but he had his playboy days," Susanna replied. "What if the same sort of thing happens to _our_ family some day? What if, in Ireland right now, there are some warlocks running around with Daddy's eyes and whatnot and he has no idea? That would be so weird!"

"Well, would you want to check?" Savannah asked. "It would give you a chance to see the world."

Susanna shrugged. "I don't know."

"I think you should think about it," Savannah told her.

"I feel ashamed for asking this," Susanna said. "But your brother...is he hot?"

Savannah scoffed. "My mom seems to think so."

Susanna gasped. "You mean...you mean your brother and your mom are...but your mom is way too old for him!"

"They're screwing each other, I know that," Savannah replied. "Or at least making out a lot. I mean, I didn't spend all that time trying to sneak out and be with Jonathan without knowing afterward what it looks like when someone _else_ is trying to do it!"

"So what are you gonna do?" Susanna asked. "Try and get your brother out of the way?"

"I don't know," Savannah replied. "Part of me doesn't want to get involved, so Mom can make what mistakes she will, but part of me wants my parents together!"

"So, tell your brother that," Susanna suggested.

"You know," Savannah nodded. "I think I will." She then left Susanna behind and went to Jonathan's, where Robbie had taken to hanging around when he wasn't playing tonsil hockey with her mom.

"Hey," Savannah told him as she strode through the door. "You and I have to talk."

"About what?" Robbie asked. "Can we go back to that bar again? That was fun."

"No," Savannah shook her head. "I'm not going anywhere with you again, ever."

"Why not?" Robbie asked. "I thought we were friends."

"Friends don't feel up each other's mothers," Savannah told him. "Have you and my mom had sex?"

"No," Robbie replied. "But if she wanted to, I wouldn't say 'No'. It's not my fault she doesn't like your dad anymore. If you want to cry to someone about it, cry to your mom. Not to me."

Savannah narrowed her eyes at her brother. "You're really horrible, you know that, right?"

"Yes," Robbie nodded with a gleeful grin. "And guess what? I don't care!"

Savannah just huffed, turned on her heel, and strode out of Jonathan's house, running back to Susanna.

"You making girls cry again?" Rebecca came and put a hand on her son's shoulder.

"Well, she was picking a fight with me," Robbie replied. "I wasn't gonna just stand there and take it."

"What was she fighting with you about?" Rebecca asked curiously.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with," Robbi replied quickly. Cause he knew that if he told his mother about what was going on between him and Amy, she would put the kibosh on it, and he couldn't let that happen.

"Maybe you should go apologize to your sister," Rebecca suggested. "What do you think?"

"You remember what Grandma says about apologizing," Robbie replied. "It shows weakness." He then squished a fly on the table with his bare fist, which caused his mother to wince. "And if Savannah's not strong enough to deal with the harmless thing that I said, it's not my fault."

Rebecca sighed, wishing passionately that Robbie didn't idolize his grandmother so much. Gwen Hamilton was ruthless, cold, and spiteful, luring hapless souls into her orbit, using them, and then crushing them like bugs. Sometimes, Rebecca wondered how she'd made it through her childhood still able to be a decent person. "Well, whatever," she said at last. "This is an awkward situation for all of us that will take time to adjust to. Be on your good behavior from now on, okay? _Please_?"

"Oh, all right," Robbie replied. "I'll try."

"Thank you," Rebecca replied and kissed Robbie's head. "Okay, enough," he said, pushing her away gently after a few seconds. "You've made your point." He didn't really like being hugged or kissed, at least not by his mother.

"I have to go," Rebecca told him. "I'll be back later, though."

"Where do you need to go?" Robbie asked. "To have more talks with that sperm donor I'm supposed to consider a father? Why would you do that? I'm an adult! It's not like you have to fight for custody or anything." He paused. "Unless you're falling in love with him or something."

"Of course I'm not!" Rebecca said. "He's married to my best friend, for heaven's sake!"

"Oh, I don't know," Robbie said. "He might become available sooner than you think."

"What do you mean?" Rebecca asked.

"Nothing," Robbie shook his head, although he was still smirking. "Nothing at all."

* * *

"Tell me something," Savannah asked of Jonathan. "Do you enjoy having Robbie in your house? Or do you think he's a pain in the ass?"

"He has his troubles, for certain," Jonathan replied. "With a grandmother like he has, why wouldn't he? But he seems to behave himself, at least around me."

"What's his grandmother like?" Savannah asked. "Is she a crazy?"

"She and my father dated several years ago," Jonathan replied. "And even after they ended things and my father married my mother, she still came by the house from time to time. She always frightened me."

"And she's Rebecca's _mother?_" Savannah asked, her jaw dropping a little. "Rebecca, who is mostly nice, except for that affair she had with my father?"

"It wasn't even during your parents' marriage," Jonathan replied. "Why do you care so much?"

"Cause this could break my parents up, what with my mom possibly having an affair with my half-brother!" Savannah replied. "For fuck's sake, Jonathan! That is a bad thing!"

"Why do you always feel the need to swear like a sailor when you're angry?" Jonathan asked.

"Just cause I do," Savannah replied. "That's all. Deal with it."

Jonathan sighed. "I suppose I'll have to, won't I?" He ran his fingers through his brown hair and sighed.

"How've things been since your dad got put in jail?" Savannah asked. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Jonathan replied. "Jail is definitely the best place for him, and I commend James and Henry for finally catching him. I mean, knowing my father, he probably won't be there forever, but at least we'll have a few moments of peace, won't we?"

"Yeah," Savannah replied and cuddled against him. "And what do you say we use those moments to their fullest?"

Jonathan turned his head, took Savannah in his arms, and kissed her. "I agree," he said with a smile.

* * *

Doctor Putnam, sitting alone in his cell, heard a sharp groaned and a bang. His head snapped up and he watched a feminine form cloaked in shadow approach his cell, putting her hands on the bars. "Well, well, Augustus," she said, her lips being the only thing that was illuminated by the light. "I thought I'd find you here, your silly little revolution failing."

Doctor Putnam squinted and got to his feet, getting up to the bars. "Who are you?" He whispered. "How do you know me?"

Suddenly, the woman's face was illuminated, her blonde hair a shining, misleading halo and her grin evil.

"Gwen," he whispered, his eyes widening. "Oh, god!"

Gwen Hamilton chuckled softly. "Miss me?" She asked. "I came here to check up on my daughter and my grandson, but I figure I might as well help you with this pathetic war of yours too, while I'm here. Just think of it as a favor from an old friend. But also realize that it's failures such as this that made me marry Rebecca's father and not you."

"Mary is dating a human now," Doctor Putnam said quietly. "Something that damn cupid Clarence comes by to remind me of at least once a day."

"All the more fool you for sitting here and putting up with it," Gwen replied.

"Now that you and I are...working together," Doctor Putnam said, "You think you can let me out?"

Gwen laughed, shrill and wicked. "You really think I'm going to let you out after all the ways you've messed this up?" She asked. "You'll just be in the way. So you stay here, and I'll let you out after I've succeeded where you failed."

With a growl, Doctor Putnam reached out, grabbed the sleeve of Gwen's outfit, and tried to pull her through the bars. Her nose hit the bar of the cell and with a grunt, she pulled out of Doctor Putnam's grip, giving him a harsh slap across the face. "Don't even try to do that with me," she said. "I'm in control now, not you, and if you try and get in my way, you'll be sorry!"

Doctor Putnam stared at her for a few seconds before he began shouting for the guards. As they bared down on Gwen, she managed to slip away, leaving the guards confused and angry while her laughter echoed in the walls of the cell block.

* * *

"Should we be alarmed that we haven't heard from Amy in awhile?" Margot asked Kol.

"Why?" Kol replied. "Isn't it a good thing that she hasn't called us for days? Granted, I would prefer a crying Amy to an angry father of mine, but we can't always have what we want, can we?"

"Is Grandpa mad at you?" Regina asked. "You think if I told him why he can't watch me anymore, he'll stop being mad?"

"I don't think so," Kol replied. "My father doesn't like being lectured by anyone, especially not an eight year old."

"But It's almost my birthday!" Regina pointed out. "Invite him to my party and I'll talk to him, please?"

Kol looked at Margot. "I have a bad feeling about this," he said.

"Just do it," Margot told him. "You never know. This could actually turn out well."

"I doubt it," Kol said with a sigh as Regina encouraged him to pull out his phone. "I really doubt it."

* * *

"Okay, I'm here," Mikael said grumpily as Regina opened the front door. "What do you want?"

"I wanted you to come for my birthday!" Regina told him. "We have to talk."

"It's your birthday?" Mikael asked. "I hope you realize that I have no intention of giving you a present."

"That's okay," Regina replied. "Daddy told me you probably wouldn't. Come in!"

"I won't be staying long," Mikael replied. "In fact, I'm beginning to regret coming at all." He looked around. "I thought this was supposed to be some sort of party."

"We had that earlier," Regina replied. "It's over."

"Oh, well thank you for sparing me from that," Mikael replied. "Now, what made you want me to come over here? Is it so you can apologize to me?"

"No," Regina shook her head. "It's not. I just want to explain why you aren't watching me anymore."

"Oh, you don't have to explain," Mikael replied. "I already know why."

"You do?" Regina asked in surprise. "You know it's because burning down Aunt Selina's bakeries was a bad thing to do?"

"That?" Mikael asked. "Of all things, _that_ is what you're upset about? It figures, doesn't it? I don't even know why I'm surprised."

"I _liked_ Aunt Selina's bakery!" Regina said, hands on hips and dark hair flying in her face. "And I'm very mad you burned it down!"

"But there are other bakeries," Mikael said. "Hers wasn't the only one. I know a nice one not far from here. We can go and I'll get you a cupcake like you like."

"No, thank you," Regina replied. "You said you wanted to go, so I think you should."

Mikael gave his granddaughter a long look. Normally, people who opposed him didn't last long, but there was something about Regina that gave him pause. She was a beautiful child, really. And amazingly, not scared of him at all, even though she was just a little thing. He reached out and put a hand on her cheek for a few seconds and looking into her eyes before letting go and striding out, shutting the door gently behind him.

Regina gave a satisfied nod and then turned. "Mommy! Daddy! Grandpa's gone!"

"Is the house in one piece?" Kol asked as he emerged with Margot following. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"No, he didn't," Regina shook her head. "He tried to bribe me to like him again, though."

"And did you give in?" Margot asked.

"No," Regina shook her head. "I told him 'No'. He left after that."

"That's just fucking amazing," Kol said. "Regina, my darling, what have you done to my father?"

"Nothing," Regina said. "I just firmly told him that his being mean to Aunt Selina made me mad and that I couldn't be bribed. That's all."

"Wow," Kol turned to Margot. "Now I wish I could have seen the look on my father's face when she said that."

"Yeah," Margot nodded. "No kidding." Despite the fact that Regina had said she wasn't injured, Margot insisted on looking her over anyway, and when it was clear nothing had happened to her, Regina asked, "Can I go play with my toys now?"

"Sure," Margot nodded. "And would you like me to bring you some more cake?"

"No, thank you," Regina said. "I'm full of cake." She scampered away and Kol looked at Margot. "What a way to start her ninth year, huh?" He asked. "She told my father off when no one's done that before and lived. Not even my mother would."

"Well, I guess our Regina is full of surprises, isn't she?" Margot replied. "Now if we could solve the problem of Amy as neatly as the problem with your father, things would be perfect. But something tells me that won't happen."

"No," Kol replied. "I don't think so either."


	31. The King Is Dead

As Gwen made her getaway from the council jail where Doctor Putnam was being kept, she decided that she deserved a present. She headed to the mall and a jewelry store. She went up to the counter, her eyes locked on a large yellow diamond necklace. "Young man," She said, hitting the counter repeatedly until the suited man at the counter turned around. "Yes?" He asked. "How can I help you?"

"I would like that necklace," she said, pointing to it. The young man looked at it, then shook his head. "Sorry. That's already been purchased by someone else." The young man took it out and began putting it in a box. "But I'm sure we can find something else for you that you'd like just as much."

"No, you don't seem to understand," Gwen said. "I want that necklace! No other necklace will do. Do I make myself clear?"

"You don't have to shout," the man said calmly. "Now, if you want it so badly, here's the man who has purchased it. Maybe you could speak to him."

"You bet I will!" Gwen replied, striding up to Mikael. "You, there!" She said to him. "You've bought something that I want. A large yellow diamond necklace."

"Well, it's a shame you didn't get here first," Mikael replied, trying to get past her to grab the box with the necklace in it. But she wouldn't budge. She zapped him and he felt strange. "Now, get me the necklace like a good boy," she said. As much as Mikael tried to resist, he felt himself pulled toward the counter, picking up the box, and handing it to the woman, even though he'd bought it as a present for Regina. Once Gwen had the box in her hand, she chuckled and patted Mikael on the head. "There's a good boy," she said, and then bashed him over the head with the box so he couldn't follow her out of the store. Holding the box tight, she made her way to the restaurant where she was meeting Robbie and Rebecca for lunch.

"So, Mother," Rebecca said, she and Robbie standing up to show reverence as Gwen approached them. "What brings you here?"

"I just wanted to visit you, and my grandson," Gwen replied. "Is that a crime?" She put the box down on the table and Rebecca stared at it. "What in the world is that?" She asked.

"It's a necklace," Gwen replied. "I thought I deserved a little present. It wasn't easy to get, though. I had to wrestle it away from some fool who thought he could buy it out from under me. And then I made damn sure that he wouldn't be able to take it back."

"What did you do?" Robbie asked. "Did you break his legs?"

"No," Gwen shook her head. "I hit him over the head with the box and then made a run for it. Less messy and a lot quicker."

"Oh, that poor man!" Rebecca said. "How could you do that, Mother?"

"Easily," Gwen replied. "He had something that I wanted, and I took it. That's what I've always taught you."

"And i still don't think that's right," Rebecca replied.

"I have no idea why you grew up to be such a soft-hearted fool," Gwen replied, eying her coldly. "It was probably all those friends of yours. I should never have let you play with them. It made you foolish and weak."

"Or it saved me from your cruelty, Mother," Rebecca replied. "I think...I think I have to go now."

"While you're avoiding me, why don't you try finding a man?" Gwen suggested. "You're not going to be young forever, my dear!"

Rebecca scoffed and strode off.

"Are you planning on following your mother?" Gwen asked Robbie. "Cause if you did, it would be a real pity, Robert."

"Oh, no, I'd like to stay," Robbie replied. "So, what brings you here?"

"I came to help an old friend," Gwen replied. "And to see you and your mother, of course, although as usual, she's not happy to see me."

"Don't blame her too much," Robbie replied. "We just had a big shock."

"Oh?" Gwen asked. "What sort of a shock?"

"Apparently, we've found my father," Robbie replied with a roll of his eyes.

"You have?" Gwen asked, her eyes lighting up. "How wonderful. Now I can finally get your mother married and no longer be known as the woman with the spinster daughter!"

"Oh, I don't think I want that," Robbie replied. "He's really awful."

"Do you think it matters to me what the man's moral fiber is like?" Gwen asked. "If you're a vampire, it means only one thing: your father is an Original. One of the first vampires to ever exist! Do you know what a coup that is?"

"I thought witches marrying vampires was a bad thing!" Robbie said. "That's what I've always been told!"

"Oh, but dear, your father is a very, _very_ wealthy man!" Gwen said. "Wealthy, important, powerful..." she sighed. "I wish I could have found a man like that for myself. But I guess it's your mother who gets all the luck and not me."

"I wouldn't say that," Robbie replied. "The guy's an idiot. Although, he _does_ have a good taste in women, I'll give him that." He then let out a chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Gwen asked.

"Nothing," Robbie said quickly. "Just a little joke I saw on TV." They had lunch and then afterward, Robbie's phone beeped. It was a message from Amy, begging him to meet her.

"I have to go," he said, standing up. "Do you mind?"

"No," Gwen smiled. "I have to meet an old friend myself and help him with a project he's doing. Would you tell your mother I said goodbye and that I plan to stop by tomorrow and continue this conversation about your father?"

"Fine," Robbie sighed. "But I don't think she's gonna go for it."

"Oh, please," Gwen chuckled. "You think that will stop me?"

* * *

"Your mother didn't come home last night," Klaus told Savannah morosely. "What do you think she was doing?"

"Oh, I bet she's fine," Savannah replied, knowing full well where her mother most likely was. "She probably just lost track of time. I bet she'll be along any minute."

"Sorry!" Amy replied, appearing at just that moment. Her cheeks were flushed, her hair was mussed, and she looked very happy. "Sorry I didn't come home last night. I hope I didn't worry anyone."

"Well,_ I _was worried," Klaus replied. "Where the hell were you?"

"Just out with Rebecca," Amy replied. "Unlike some people, I have no need to keep my meetings with her a secret."

"I wasn't trying to be sneaky!" Klaus replied. "If I had known it was Rebecca, I would have told you, but I didn't. So lay off."

"No," Amy replied. "I don't think so."

"Are you two gonna keep fighting?" Savannah asked. "Cause I don't like it."

"Well, you know, what, dear?" Amy replied. "I'm sorry. If it hurts you to have to listen to me being upset because of your father's heartlessness, you can go be with Jonathan, because I will not keep quiet about this!"

Savannah felt her heart sink. She really hated to watch her parents fight. And when it reached the point where things would be ruined because her parents were acting like children, and only thinking of themselves, she would be there to fix it, whether they liked how she did it or not.

But now, however, she just shook her head in disgust and went to her room to call Jonathan. "Is Robbie at your house with you?" She asked him. "Or are you alone? Cause if you're alone, I think I need to come over."

"Of course," Jonathan replied. "And Robbie and Rebecca are gone now. Her mother's come to visit and they went to see her, even though Rebecca really didn't want to."

"Oh," Savannah replied. "Well, in a way, I suppose that's a good thing."

"Well, as far as getting Robbie out of our hair is concerned, then yes, it is," Jonathan nodded. "But Father used his one phone call yesterday to contact me and say that Rebecca's mother had come to see him."

"Is that bad?" Savannah asked.

"Well, yes," Jonathan nodded. "If Astrid thought she had trouble with her progressive policies on marriage when my father was running the opposition, she's going to have even _more_ trouble now. Apparently, Gwen has decided that my father has failed in his duty to maintain the status quo and she took over for him."

"So what does that mean?" Savannah asked. "Do I need to have my guard up for when she comes to haul me off to jail?" She stopped and chuckled. "But wait. If she tries to kill all of us, she'll be a hypocrite, won't she? I mean, Robbie, her _grandson_, is just as much a hybrid as any of the rest of Daddy's kids."

"I doubt that will matter to her," Jonathan replied. "She'll capture and kill anyone she sees fit, regardless of if they're like Robbie or not."

Savannah sucked in her breath. "I think I'd feel safer staying with you," she said. "And don't worry, it's okay. With Mom and Dad's fight going on, Mom as much as gave me permission to come and stay with you so I wouldn't have to watch her be angry."

"Are you sure you want to stay?" Jonathan asked. "I thought with Robbie and Rebecca staying here, you'd want to be as far away from them as possible."

"Well, if it's between being vulnerable to being killed by Robbie's crazy grandmother, and living in the same house as him, but being safe, I suppose I can put up with him." She paused and gave Jonathan an insinuating look. "And you know what would make it all the more bearable?" She asked.

"What?" Jonathan replied, knowing full well what she would say.

"If I got to sleep with you in your bed," Savannah got out. "I would feel extra safe then."

"Well, your safety is my number one priority," Jonathan told her. "You want the left side of the bed, or the right?"

* * *

Jonathan's prediction about the extent of Gwen's ruthlessness came to true a few days later when he received a call from someone at the council that his father had been found dead in his cell when the guards came for their morning prisoner count.

"Did he...did he suffer much?" Jonathan got out. Truth be told, he hadn't been too fond of his father since Dr. Putnam had begun his crusade against Astrid, but to find out that he'd died was a shock.

"Did he suffer much?" Jonathan got out, clutching his phone tight in his hand.

"No, it seems that whomever or whatever killed him wanted to make a quick job of it," the person on the other end of the line said. "But we'll need to have an autopsy to be sure about hte manner of death, and once we've ascertained that, we'll release the body to you, and you can do with it what you wish."

"All-all right," Jonathan got out. "Thank you." He ended the call, and then turned to Savannah, who'd been standing beside him and holding his hand, and gave her a hug. "It's gonna be all right," she said.

"Oh, I know it will be," Jonathan replied. "I won't weep too much for my father. He hasn't been doing anyone any good lately. He wanted nothing more than to hurt those I love, and I just...I refuse to weep for him."

"It's all right," Savannah replied. "You don't have to."

Just then, the phone rang again. This time, it was Jonathan's sister, Anne. "Dad's dead," she said, her tone flat. "Did you hear?"

"Yes, I did," Jonathan replied. "Are you...are you going to be all right?"

"Of course," Anne replied. "I'll be fine. Thanks for asking. Do you need me to come over and stay with you?"

"I'll be fine, but if you need _me_ to come and stay with you, I'd be glad to," Jonathan told her.

"No thanks," Anne told him. "I'll just go stay with Mom. That'll be all right."

"Okay," Jonathan replied. "Take care of yourself."

"I will," Anne promised. "You too."

Jonathan ended the call, and Savannah sighed. "Who do you think killed your father?"

"I don't know for sure," Jonathan replied. "But I bet a lot of people are writing them thank you notes about now."


End file.
